Quand le destin s'en est mêlé
by pantalupi
Summary: Jacob ne vivait déjà pas une vie tranquille alors quand le destin vient s'en mêler... résumé pas top, mais venez lire ; Jasper/Jacob, probablement M plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Salut a tous ;) Voici donc, après des années à écrire ce qui me passait par la tête, des fictions sur un peu tous les sujets, parfois pas finies, une fiction que j'ai eu le "courage" de poster ^^ ça fait des années que je me dis "faudrait que je réussisse à poster, c'est nul mais tant pis... (ok, j'ai pas forcement une très haute opinion de ce que je fais... et je suis assez secrète en général sur ce que j'écris, j'ai toujours l'impression de me dévoiler... a vous de me dire si cette opinion est juste ou non ;) ) donc la on va dire que je suis en énorme stress de ce que vous (en supposant que quelqu'un me lise bien sur...) allez penser ^^' donc si vous aviez une ptite review a la fin, que je sache si c'est nul ou si ca vaut la peine que je continue à poster (je continuerai surement a écrire, mais poster et me faire juger si c'est clairement nul, c'est pas la peine... ;) ) **

**Le rythme des posts, honnetement, je ne sais pas trop... je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine/tous les 10 jours environ, mais mes études (vive la prepa...) me prennent pas mal de temps... **

**et pour finir, homophobes, le petite croix en haut a droite n'attends que vous ! il y aura très probablement du lemon plus tard, so don't like, don't read! **

**disclaimer : tout appartient a stephenie meyer, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour jouer un peu avec mon imagination un peu folle ^^**

**bon, j'arrète de papoter, et voilà le premier chapitre de "Quand le destin s'en est mêlé" ! **

**PoV Jacob**

Je m'avançais au milieu de la meute. Les sangsues nous avaient donné rendez-vous dans la clairière, pour nous « entrainer au combat ». Comme si nous en avions besoin… Nous étions créés pour ça, tuer des suceurs de sang. Mais ayant accepté de nous allier à eux, pour le combat, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'accepter leur offre.

Sam ne voulait pas nous exposer sous forme humaine, mais en arrivant, ni Bella, ni son suceur de sang n'étaient là. Sam grogna, et s'avança d'un pas.

Leur chef, Carlisle, si mes souvenirs sont bons, s'avança et dit simplement :

_- Edward, a dû rester avec Bella. Il serait plus pratique qu'un de vous au moins change de forme afin de pouvoir converser plus facilement._

Les loups autour de moi s'agitèrent. Je me portais volontaire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Carlisle reprit.

_-Bien sûr, si vous refusez nous pouvons remettre cette rencontre, mais le temps joue contre nous._

Sam me regardait. Il accepta. Je me tournais alors, me mettant derrière un groupe d'arbre pour muter et enfiler un short, avant de revenir vers la meute et le groupe de Carlisle. Je fixais Carlisle. Il me remercia rapidement, avant de s'écarter d'un pas, en disant simplement :

_-Mon fils, Jasper, à l'habitude des nouveaux nés. Son expérience nous permettra probablement de vaincre… _

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur le dit Jasper. Quand mon regard croisa le sien, ma vie bascula. Ce n'était plus l'attraction terrestre qui me retenait au sol. C'était lui. Je sentis comme 1, puis 10, 100, 1 000 câbles du plus solide des aciers me lier irrévocablement a lui.

Je me perdis dans mes sentiments, puis réalisai ce qui venait de se produire, et un vif dégout s'empara de moi. Une sangsue ! Une sangsue mariée, qui plus est ! Comment était-ce seulement possible de s'imprégner sur son ennemi mortel ? Ca ne pouvait pas arriver, pas à moi ! Un homme, à la limite, mais un vampire !

La panique, puis la douleur me frappèrent, alors que je réalisai que non seulement mon emprunte allait me rejeter, mais la meute également. S'ils ne me tuaient pas, Le rejet de mon imprégné le ferait à coup sûr.

La douleur amplifiait de seconde en seconde. Je relevais légèrement les yeux, afin de regarder mon imprégné. Je vis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, à ma plus grande surprise, mais aussi et surtout de la douleur, qui venait déformer son magnifique visage. Voir la douleur causée à mon empreinte, quelle qu'en soit la raison, décupla la mienne. Je le vis alors tomber à genou, se tenant la poitrine comme pour en contenir le trop plein d'émotions

Il se mit à supplier, sifflant de douleur.

_- Jacob, je t'en prie ! Arrête ça ! Comment peut-on survivre avec une douleur pareille ! _Il n'attendait apparemment pas de réponse,_ Jacob je t'en supplie arrête !_

Réalisant, sans comprendre pourquoi, que j'étais celui qui causait sa douleur, je tentais de m'éloigner.

La meute était pétrifiée, ils ne semblaient heureusement pas avoir compris, tellement ça paraissait impossible. Un souci de moins pour le moment.

En m'éloignant, je me remémorais mes conversations avec Bella. Il était empathe, ce qui expliquait sa réaction.

Avait-il compris pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que non. Je ne supporterais pas un rejet verbal de mon empreinte, surtout en sachant que ma douleur lui serait répercutée. Rien que la pensée m'infligeait une douleur telle, que je ne pouvais plus tenir debout.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis le reste de la meute arriver. Je mutais. J'avais toujours été un des meilleurs pour cacher mes pensées sous ma forme de loup. Cette aptitude allait bien me servir…

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Sam tenta, sans grande surprise, de me faire parler.

_Ça ne te regarde pas Sam. Ni toi, ni la meute. Laisse tomber, c'est rien de grave._

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de répit. Pas plus que celui de mon emprunte, je ne voulais pas subir le rejet de mes frères.

Sentant que je ne dirais rien, Sam décida de ne pas insister pour le moment. Il aouta cependant.

_- La réunion est reportée à 10H, même endroit._

_- Je…_

_- Et tu viens. C'est sans discussion. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent qu'il y a un blessé parmi nous._

_- Sam s'il te plait !_

Peu importe à quel point mon loup mourrait de ne pas voir mon emprunte, l'idée de lui faire mal à travers ma propre douleur m'était insupportable.

Voyant que je n'arriverais pas à convaincre Sam, je m'éloignais en courant dans la forêt. Je ne voyais que 2 solutions : trouver un moyen d'empêcher ma douleur de l'atteindre, ou ne plus l'approcher, même si je devais en mourir. De toute façon, il était mon ennemi mortel, et marié, il ne pourrait que me rejeter, j'étais donc voué à mourir.

Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre, et me laissais aller à ma peine, pleurant sans honte devant ce que le destin m'avait apporté.

En l'espace de quelques instants, j'avais perdu tout espoir d'un futur heureux. J'étais devenu l'esclave de Jasper Cullen. S'il voulait me tuer, je tendrais la gorge. Ma vie ne m'appartenait plus. La seule chose me maintenant à présent en vie était son bonheur, que je savais ne jamais pouvoir lui apporter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

**D'abord un grand merci à chattoncharmant et clina9, mes premières revieweuses, ça me touche énormément ! **

**Donc, 6 jours après le premier chapitre, voilà le second, un p'tit peu plus long (je ne pense pas que ça gène grand monde…)**

**Et évidemment, tout appartient à stephenie meyer, j'emprunte juste ses personnages pour m'amuser avec ;)**

**Et normalement, la suite dans 1 semaine (plus ou moins, surtout que comme ça sera (enfin !) les vacances, je devrais avoir plus de temps !) (elle est déjà ecrite dans les grandes lignes, il faut juste que je tape ça au propre, et que je developpe un peu…)**

**Sur ce, voilà le chapitre.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Jasper**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans la clairière avec ma famille. Edward n'était pas là, il avait dû rester avec Bella. J'écoutais distraitement Carlisle discuter avec les loups, et en profitais pour tenter de les jauger du regard, essayant de déterminer les liens entre eux, leurs niveaux approximatifs dans le combat, bref, tout ce qui pouvait être utile. J'avais l'habitude de l'exercice, ayant passé des années à le faire avec les nouveaux nés. Cependant, le fait qu'ils soient des loups me gênait. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de combattre avec des non-vampires, et, par expérience, le changement amenait du danger.

Un des loups, le plus grand, roux, s'éloigna pour revenir aussitôt en humain.

- _Merci Jacob_, dit Carlisle.

Il s'écarta pour me laisser avancer, en expliquant rapidement aux loups pourquoi c'était à moi que revenait le « privilège », si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, de leur enseigner le combat contre les nouveau-nés.

Je croisais le regard du jeune indien, et il écarquilla les yeux, comme foudroyé. Je fus immédiatement submergé par une vague de sentiments. Des sentiments tellement fort, tellement purs, que s'en était irréel. De l'amour, de l'adoration, de la protection…

Je me perdis avec bonheur quelques instants dedans. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. J'avais beau être empathe depuis plus de 150 ans, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de ressentir ça.

J'eu à peine le temps de me demander pourquoi l'indien - car ça ne pouvait venir que de lui- ressentait ça, que je fus à nouveau submergé, mais par une vague de dégout cette fois ci, et surtout, de peur. Presque aussitôt, tout laissa place à de la douleur.

Ne comprenant pas, je levais les yeux vers lui, ne pouvant me retenir, à ma plus grande surprise, de ressentir une vive inquiétude pour lui.

Au moment où il croisa mon regard, vis mon visage crispé dans la douleur que je tentais de retenir, celle-ci se décupla, augmentant d'une intensité insupportable. Je tombais à genoux sous le choc, sifflant de douleur, et le suppliant d'arrêter. Mes pensées devenaient erratiques. Comment, et surtout pourquoi ressentait-il une douleur pareille ?

Il s'éloigna en titubant, faisant doucement diminuer ma douleur, et me permettant de remarquer Alice à mes côtés, paniquée, et Carlisle qui me regardait avec inquiétude, mais restait immobile, sachant ne rien pouvoir faire.

Quand la douleur eut presque disparu, je me relevais, m'appuyant sur Alice. Après ce genre de sentiments, il me fallait quelques instants pour me remettre.

Je levais finalement la tête. Les loups ne savaient pas comment réagir, ils hésitaient, grattaient le sol, regardaient vers l'endroit où Jacob avait disparu...

Carlisle s'avança à nouveau.

-_Je vous propose de remettre cette réunion à tout à l'heure. 10h, même endroit, si cela vous convient évidemment._

Un des loups, l'alpha, à n'en pas douter, hocha simplement la tête avant de s'éloigner, suivi du reste de la meute, dans la direction qu'avait prise Jacob.

J'avais beau ne pas le connaitre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour le Quileute. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Un empathe ne comprenant pas ses propres sentiments, un comble !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une fois rentrés, je montais avec Alice dans ma chambre. Je savais en la regardant qu'elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Je savais aussi qu'elle ne le pourrait pas, ne pouvant pas voir les loups. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, et je sentis sa panique affluer.

- _Tu… Tu as disparu ! Je ne te vois plus !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Alice ?_

_- Tu n'es plus dans mes visions ! Quand je me concentre sur toi, je ne vois que du blanc ! Une nappe de blanc ! Comme… comme…_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur à la réalisation.

- _Comme les loups !_

_- Les loups ? Mais pourquoi disparaitre complètement ? Je veux dire, je ne serais avec eux que pour la bataille, comme vous, tu devrais nous voir à nouveau sans eux, c'est…_

_- Je vois tout le monde Jazz, je nous vois tous, une fois le combat terminé… tout le monde sauf toi !_

_- Ca veut dire quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… je… si tu étais tué par un nouveau-né, je le verrais je pense, la seule explication c 'est que tu sois tué par un loup… _

_- Mais pourquoi ? Ils s'allient à nous, pourquoi ils me tueraient ?_

Elle commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Je lui envoyais plusieurs vagues de calme, malgré ma propre angoisse. Elle me remercia du regard.

- _Il faut que tu restes à part Jazz, loin des loups !_

_- Alice, tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible ! Aucun de vous n'a mon expérience au combat, et encore moins l'habitude des nouveaux nés. Si je ne suis pas là, vos chances seront trop réduites pour que je risque ça._

_- Je sais, mais si tu y vas…_

_- Al', tu ne vois pas ce qui se passera. Ce ne sont que des suppositions que tu fais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserai pas les loups m'approcher. Nous sommes de toute façon supposés nous séparer en 2 groupes. Je resterai loin des loups si ça peut te rassurer._

_- J'espère que ça suffira Jasper…_

Ce petit lutin qu'était Alice m'envoya des ondes de gratitude, tentant de cacher son angoisse.

J'avais toujours adoré Alice. Ma femme, ma meilleure amie depuis maintenant 60 ans. Nous avions tous deux conscience que nous n'étions pas des âmes sœur, et qu'il nous faudrait tôt ou tard nous séparer. En attendant, nous profitions tous les 2 du bonheur que nous apportait notre amitié fusionnelle.

Nous l'avions expliqué à la famille quelques semaines auparavant, Alice ayant vu notre « fin » approcher. Ils l'avaient tous accepté sans difficulté. Nous étions évidemment toujours aussi proches, mais nous faisions désormais « chambre » à part, Alice en ayant profité pour agrandir son dressing, déjà trop énorme à mon gout.

Le divorce était lancé, nous attendions les papiers, afin d'officialiser tout cela. J'aurai pu trafiquer les quelques papiers nous concernant sans difficulté, mais Alice voulait faire ça dans les règles, et je n'avais pas résisté longtemps à son regard de chien battu.

Je la regardais alors.

_- Ca ne pourrait pas être notre séparation par hasard ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Je le verrais …_

_- Sauf si la vampire a un don…. Tu t'es vue trouver ton âme sœur, mais tu n'as jamais vu la mienne…_

_- C'est vrai ! Oh Jazz ce serait génial !_

Je souris. Elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, et après tout, c'était une possibilité agréable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je décidais d'aller chasser avant le rendez-vous avec les loups. J'avais toujours en tête les réactions étranges de Jacob. Qu'est ce qui pourrait l'avoir fait réagir de la sorte ? Pour une fois que j'aurais eu besoin du don d'Edward, il n'était pas la…

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas me menèrent vers la frontière Quileute. En le réalisant, je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, quand je fus frappé par une odeur qui attirait tous mes sens. Différemment du sang, je n'avais pas envie de m'y abreuver, mais irrévocablement attirante.

Je suivis le doux fumet, sans plus faire attention à l'endroit où mes pas me menaient. J'aperçus soudain Jacob. Il était roulé en boule, au pied d'un arbre.

Alors que je m'approchais doucement, inquiet, la douleur de la nuit me repris. Je tombais aussitôt à genoux. Le bruit fut suffisant pour que Jacob lève la tête, et la douleur m'assaillit de plus belle. Je me roulais en boule, incapable de contrôler mes mouvements. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait rester en vie en ressentant une douleur pareille.

Mon instinct prit alors le dessus, et je lui envoyais un cocktail d'émotions que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis des années. Celui qui me permettait de terrasser les nouveaux nés, me permettant de les contrôler facilement.

Ce qui rendait amorphe un vampire pendant quelques minutes, ajouté à la douleur, eut raison de Jacob. Il s'effondra, faisant cesser du même coup toute émotion douloureuse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à toutes ! Eh oui, c'est le chapitre suivant, avec un peu d'avance, merci aux vacances. Dans les bonnes/mauvaises (ça dépend du point de vue) nouvelles, je me suis cassé hier (oui, oui, le 1****er**** jour des vacances, histoire de faire ça correctement…) la jambe (enfin « juste » le péroné), en tombant de cheval (ça m'arrive pas souvent, mais quand ça m'arrive généralement c'est des belles chutes…) donc je me retrouve avec plus de temps que prévu pour faire des choses tranquilles, comme écrire ) donc probablement plusieurs nouveaux chapitres dans la semaine à venir ! ( la 2eme semaine des vacances je pars, j'aurai mon pc pour écrire, mais peut-être pas internet donc vous aurez ce que j'ai écrit la bas au plus tard quand je reviendrais )**

**Sinon, merci pour vos reviews/alertes ;) Ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**Anne : Merci de ta review **

**Marcia : Voilà le nouveau chapitre :) ils discuteront, ne t'inquiète pas, normalement le prochain chapitre !**

**disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer...blablabla... tous les personnages, bla bla bla... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Jasper**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Mon instinct prit alors le dessus, et je lui envoyais un cocktail d'émotions que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis des années. Celui qui me permettait de terrasser les nouveaux nés, me permettant de les contrôler facilement. _

_Ce qui rendait amorphe un vampire pendant quelques minutes, ajouté à la douleur, eut raison de Jacob. Il s'effondra, faisant cesser du même coup toute émotion douloureuse. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En le voyant ainsi, immobile, n'émettant plus la moindre émotion, je fus frappé d'inquiétude. Je fus instantanément à ses côtés. Son cœur battit toujours, bien que faiblement. Légèrement soulagé, je saisis mon téléphone pour appeler Carlisle.

_-Viens à la maison, vite !_

Je raccrochais sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, et, prenant Jacob dans mes bras, commençait à courir vers la maison.

Il ne me fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver. Je me précipitais à l'intérieur, et déposais délicatement Jacob sur le canapé. Carlisle arriva au même moment.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Jasper ?_

_- Je… Je chassais, je l'ai aperçu et me suis approché. J'ai à nouveau été pris dans la douleur de cette nuit. Je ne contrôlais plus rien… Et je lui ai envoyé par reflexe ce dont je me servais contre les nouveaux nés… Ca les rendait amorphes quelques minutes, mais sur un cœur vivant je ne sais pas les dégâts que ça a pu causer. Je ne voulais pas Carlisle, je ne contrôlais plus rien, la douleur…je ne comprends même pas comment il arrive à rester en vie, c'est… _

La panique perçait dans ma voix. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais peut à ce point pour lui… Ou peut-être que je le savais, mais je refusais de l'admettre.

Carlisle l'avait examiné pendant que je lui expliquais.

_- Ca devrait aller. Son cœur bat, faiblement, mais il bat. Je pense que son corps a besoin de ce repos. Il a l'air épuisé… Tu devrais appeler Sam avant que la meute ne s'inquiète._

J'acquiesçais, et m'exécutais.

Comme je m'y attendais, Sam était en colère. Il arriva, au bout d'un quart d'heure, flanqué de 2 autres loups. En me voyant, il tenta de se jeter sur moi, mais les deux autres le retinrent, alors que j'envoyais des ondes de calme vers tout le monde.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait sale sangsue puante !_

Je me tournais vers Carlisle, qui leur expliqua rapidement.

_- S'il garde la moindre séquelle, je t'arrache la tête sangsue !_

_- Ca devrait aller. Je pense que je pourrais le réveiller, en tout cas ça fonctionne sur les vampires, mais j'ai peur que ça soit dangereux pour son cœur… Et Carlisle dit qu'il a besoin de dormir, il est extenué._

_- Nous l'emmenons, maintenant !_

_- Bien, mais si son état venait à empirer, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler. _

Sam acquiesça à la demande de Carlisle, puis se tourna vers moi :

_- Et toi, ne l'approche plus !_

_- Je…_

_- Non. Nous vous verrons à 10h. _

Il disparut, Jacob dans les bras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Jacob**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais réveillé depuis 3 semaines. Sam m'avait raconté ce que les Cullen avaient dit. Il en avait profité pour tenter de me tirer les vers du nez, mais je tenais bon. Je n'avais été endormi que quelques heures, après lesquelles je m'étais réveillé, ne me souvenant plus, pendant quelques minutes, ce qui s'était passé. Les souvenirs étaient malheureusement rapidement revenus, ramenant la douleur et la peine avec eux.

Je ne mangeais plus que quand Billy me surveillait, mais mon corps refusait la nourriture, et je vomissais presque tout dans la demi-heure qui suivait. Je ne dormais pas beaucoup, et n'étais sorti que 2 fois, après que Sam me l'ai ordonné.

Tous s'inquiétaient, mais je ne disais rien. Quitte à être rejeté, autant que je ne le sois pas en plus par la meute. Mais l'éloignement d'avec mon emprunte était en train de me tuer.

Billy entra dans ma chambre, un sandwich à la main, poussé par Sam. Ils avaient l'air bien décidé à me forcer une fois de plus à manger. Je ne bougeais pas.

_- Jake tu dois manger. Ce n'est plus possible. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Tu ressembles à un cadavre ! _

_- Si vous pouviez m'aider Sam, je t'assure que je vous dirai tout, Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire, personne ne peut._

_- Jake si tu continues comme ça tu vas mourir !_

Billy, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, me regarda alors, et dit simplement :

_- C'est simple Jake, tu manges et ton état s'améliore, ou Sam te force à nous dire ce que tu as, et on t'interne à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux._

Il me donna le sandwich et s'en alla, me laissant seul avec Sam.

_- Je t'ai laissé le temps Jake, mais ce n'est plus possible. Tu dois nous dire pourquoi tu es dans cet état. _

_-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir._

_- Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou non. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. _Je le voyais s'énerver,_ Jake sérieusement ! Là je ne vois qu'une seule raison plausible qui te mettrait dans un tel état, un rejet d'imprégnation._

Je me crispais. Il ne devait pas savoir, il ne pouvait pas !

_- Jake, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Mais tu ne peux pas combattre une imprégnation J'ai essayé au début. Je ne voulais pas laisser Leah, tu comprends. J'ai tenu une semaine. Une semaine, et j'étais à l'article de la mort. Même si tu tiens plus longtemps que moi, tu ne pourras pas combattre éternellement, c'est impossible. _

_- Alors je vais mourir. _

J'avais lâché ça dans un murmure, d'une voix sans émotion. Je le savais déjà de toute façon. Ca le rendait juste plus réel.

_- Non Jake ! Dis-moi qui c'est. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen pour que tu sois avec elle. L'imprégnation est de toute façon dans les deux sens. Elle va nécessairement t'aimer aussi. Pourquoi refuses-tu de lui dire ? Qu'es ce qu'elle a de si inaccessible !_

Je ne répondis pas. Ce qu'IL avait d'inaccessible ? Tout… C'est un homme, il est marié, à une femme, et, oh, ai-je précisé que c'est censé être mon ennemi mortel ? Une sangsue, un monstre, un… Les mots sonnaient creux, même dans mon esprit. Il était mon emprunte, mon âme sœur. Sans lui, ma vie n'avait plus de sens, plus de raison d'être.

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est, mais peu importe. Tu vas aller la voir, maintenant. _

_- Je ne peux pas Sam. Je t'assure, je suis fort, je tiendrais, je… je ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant. _

_- Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment._

_- Je sais._

Je me forçais à mordre dans mon sandwich. Sam semblait réfléchir.

_- Bella a appelé. Elle a besoin de l'aide d'un loup, pour masquer son odeur aux nouveaux nés, et la mettre à l'abri dans la montagne. Vas-y, ça te changera les idées. _

_- Qui y sera ?_

_- Bella, bien sûr, et sa sangsue je suppose…_

_- Je… d'accord._

Je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais garder le peu de crédibilité me restant vis-à-vis de Sam.

_- Prends Seth avec toi._

J'acquiesçai, et sortit. Seth me rejoignit, alors que je mutais. Lui aussi s'inquiétait.

_T'as vu ton loup ? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien Jake…_

_Lâche moi Seth, j'ai pas envie d'en parler._

Je me regardais rapidement dans une flaque d'eau. Il avait raison. Mon poil était terne, et on voyait mes côtes. Alors que nous approchions du lieu de rendez-vous, je mutais et me rhabillais, suivit par Seth.

Soudain, je La sentis. Son odeur. Jasper.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un bon endroit pour couper non ? ;) Enfin si je ne coupe pas là, je ne pourrais pas couper avant un moment... La suite assez vite, et qui sait, vos reviews m'aideront peut être à l'écrire plus vite ;) Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en laisser !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à toutes ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, où Jacob et Jasper ont enfin l'occasion de discuter un peu !**

**Plusieurs mises en alertes, et favoris (et merci pour ça) mais une seule review sur le chapitre précèdent…. (D'ailleurs un grand merci à tia 63) [ edit : merci égalment à MyFairLadyRose, j'ai reçu te review au moment ou je publiais ce chapitre ... ]**

** Donc je plaide ma cause à nouveau : n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos suggestions, etc (et si quelqu'un à une idée de résumé, pacque le mien est … particulièrement nul ^^') toutes les critiques, tant qu'elles restent constructives, sont attendues !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages… bla bla bla… Stephenie Meyer… bla bla… ^^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Jacob**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Alors que nous approchions du lieu de rendez-vous, je mutais et me rhabillais, suivit par Seth._

_Soudain, je La sentis. Son odeur. Jasper. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me battis avec mes sentiments, pour tenter de cacher ma douleur, les yeux vers le sol. J'avais peur de perdre ma concentration et de lui infliger de la douleur si je le regardais. J'avais essayé toute la semaine, et j'y arrivais de mieux en mieux.

Je levais enfin les yeux. Il me regardait, l'air inquiet. Une vague de calme et de bien être m'atteint. Je fermais les yeux sous le soulagement, et laissai la reconnaissance m'envahir, me doutant qu'elle l'atteindrait.

J'étais concentré sur Jasper, si bien que je ne faisais plus attention à mes pensées. Je réalisais mon erreur quand j'entendis un grognement sourd, provenant de la sangsue de Bella.

Sans l'intervention de Jasper, la panique m'aurait probablement submergé.

_'Edward, attend au moins que Seth soit parti, s'il te plait…'_

Il sembla hésiter, puis hocha la tête. Je soupirai de soulagement en le remerciant mentalement, puis me tournai vers Seth.

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment la forme physique pour le faire, tu veux bien ?_

_- Bien sur Jake !_

_- De toute façon son odeur est bizarre, moins pire je dirai. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici. Fais un tour avec elle, va jusque dans la montagne, puis revient par un autre chemin, et ça devrait aller. Ajouta Edward. Je lui en fus reconnaissant._

Bella s'avança, et Seth la prit dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Dès qu'il ne put plus nous entendre, Edward se tourna vers moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui dise, je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'éviter.

_- Eh bien dis-lui toi-même alors. Je vais suivre Seth. Je pense que vous avez amplement de quoi parler. Mais si tu ne lui dit pas, je le ferais moi-même, alors profite-en._

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, il s'élança dans les bois à vitesse vampirique, me laissant seul avec mon emprunte, qui, de plus en plus confus, me regardait sans rien dire.

Je réussissais tant bien que mal à combattre la douleur, mais la panique commença à me submerger. Des vagues de calme m'atteignirent de nouveau, plus fortes

_- Si tu me disais ce qui cause tes émotions, au lieu de m'assaillir avec ? _

Il avait beau tenter de me rassurer, je n'y arrivais pas. Je m'assis contre un tronc couché, ne tenant plus vraiment sur mes jambes. Il s'approcha

_- Jacob explique moi… Apparemment ça me concerne. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a._

Il me suppliait presque à présent. Il semblait réellement inquiet. Je ne pouvais pas résister à une demande aussi directe de sa part. C'était aussi fort que si Sam me l'avait ordonné de sa voix d'alpha. Non, plus fort que ça …

_- Je … Je me suis imprégné._ Lâchai-je dans un souffle.

_- Imprégné ?_

_- L'imprégnation… est la manière dont nos loups reconnaissent leur âme sœur. Le lien entre le loup et son empreinte devient plus fort que tout. C'est décrit comme un lien éternel, incassable…_

_- Et tu t'es… imprégné… sur moi ?_

Je ne répondis pas. La réponse était évidente.

_- Et si… si le loup ou son empreinte rejette le lien ?_ Demanda-t-il, prudemment

Je me mis à trembler. La peur, et surtout la douleur m'envahirent de nouveau, plus forts que tout. Jasper tomba à genoux, son magnifique visage tordu de douleur Je tentais désespérément de retenir la douleur, et après quelques minutes de lutte, j'y parvins suffisamment pour que jasper reprenne son contrôle et m'envoie des vagues de calme.

_- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée…_

_- Mon loup… en mourrait… Moi avec. Jasper, je sais que tu es marié, que tu n'accepteras rien avec moi. Je t'en supplie, tue-moi, ou demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Tue-moi sans me dire que tu me rejettes. La douleur…Je ne veux pas mourir en te la faisant sentir, Jasper, je t'en supplie… _J'y avais réfléchi, et c'était la seule solution. De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais me défendre physiquement contre lui.

_- Jacob ! Jacob arrête !_

Je sanglotais. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. La tête basse, enfouie dans mes mains, je le sentis s'approcher de moi, espérant que ce soit pour m'accorder enfin le repos.

Je levais la tête, surpris, quand je sentis ses bras m'entourer et m'attirer à lui tout en m'envoyant des vagues de calme. J'aurai du le repousser, sachant que ce ne serait que de courte durée, et que la suite n'en serait que pire, mais j'en étais incapable. Son toucher aurait suffi à lui seul à m'apaiser, additionné au calme qu'il faisait en sort que je ressente, il lui fallut peu de temps pour me calmer, calmant mes sanglots et me berçant dans ses bras, qui, bien que glacés, me réchauffaient.

_- Jacob… je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, ce que nous allons faire, mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que je ne vais pas te rejeter. Jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je ne le comprends pas bien certes, mais ça existe. Seulement… je ne peux pas me permettre de m'occuper de ça maintenant, pas avec le combat qui approche. Je suis le seul à avoir une bonne expérience de ces combats, je ne peux pas laisser ma famille. Je ne peux pas perdre ma concentration maintenant. _

Je comprenais. Je tremblais de peur à l'idée de le voir dans un combat, mais je savais que s'il perdait sa concentration, ça pourrait nous être fatal à tous.

J'acquiesçais. Il me tira plus fortement vers lui, et je me retrouvai assis sur ses genoux. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je le sentis soudainement se tendre. Je m'écartais immédiatement, me flagellant mentalement pour mon geste. Il regardait alentour, comme s'il avait entendu un bruit auquel il ne s'attendait pas. En voyant que je m'étais écarté, il me surprit à nouveau en resserrant mon étreinte, m'incitant à poser à nouveau ma tête, ce que je fis. J'inspirai son odeur enivrante et soupirai de contentement.

_- Jacob, le combat est pour demain matin. Edward et Bella vont passer la nuit dans la montagne, tu veux bien aller avec eux, au moins pour la nuit ? Nous reparlerons demain, après le combat._

J'acquiesçais lentement, sachant ne pas vraiment avoir d'autre choix.

_- Ils ne vont plus tarder… Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent pour l'instant, je me trompe ? _

_- Je… non ! Je ne veux pas que la meute sache ! Je ne veux pas être viré ! Pas alors que demain…_

Je me levais précipitamment, mais vacillai et sentis ma vision se troubler. J'avais beau me sentir mieux après les paroles de mon empreinte, je n'avais pas mangé réellement depuis trop longtemps, et mon organisme était au bord de l'épuisement. Je sentis mes jambes flancher, mais fut rattrapé par Jasper, qui me fit asseoir, me tenant à nouveau dans ses bras, avant de pencher son regard inquiet sur moi.

_- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ou dormi correctement?_

Je détournais les yeux. Il comprit immédiatement.

_- Trois semaines ! Bon sang Jacob ! Et personne ne t'a forcé à manger ?_

_- Le peu que j'avalais mon corps le rejetait immédiatement… Je te l'ai dit, le loup ne peut pas vivre sans son empreinte. _

_- Et tu…. Tu te serais laissé mourir sans même essayer de me parler ?_

_- Dans la mesure où ma proximité te blessait, et où tu es marié, je… oui. _Lâchai-je, dans un murmure.

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à sa réaction.

_- Jacob Black tu n'es qu'un abruti !_

Je me recroquevillais, toujours dans ses bras.

_- De quel droit te laissais-tu mourir sans même essayer ! Quand bien même je ne ressentirais rien pour toi, penses-tu réellement que je sois cruel au point de te laisser mourir sans même essayer de trouver une solution ! Je peux supporter la douleur, t'empêcher de la ressentir trop, c'est une question d'habitude ! Et enfin,_ dit-il en baissant la voix, _sache que je ne suis plus marié à Alice._

Il dut sentir ma surprise, et poursuivit plus calmement.

_- Alice a toujours été ma meilleure amie. Pas mon âme sœur. Nous avons simplement profité de notre amitié proche pour nous éviter la solitude. D'un commun accord, nous nous sommes séparés il y a quelques mois. Elle s'est vue enfin rencontrer son âme sœur. Mais le fait que tu ne sache pas n'était absolument pas une raison pour que tu ne viennes pas me voir._ Sa voix était redevenue plus rude.

Je me sentais mal. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je n'avais pu me résoudre à risquer son rejet.

Il m'aida à me relever.

_- Ils arrivent. Je veux que tu manges en rentrant, jusqu'à ne plus savoir avaler une bouchée, et qu'ensuite tu dormes jusque demain. Un autre loup passera la nuit dans la montagne._

_- Sam…_

_- Tu diras à Sam que je ne veux pas d'un combattant qui risque de s'effondrer à tout moment, que ce soit par fatigue ou par hypoglycémie. Ça serait dangereux pour tout le monde. Tu te débrouilles, mais si demain en arrivant tu n'as pas meilleure mine, tu rentreras à la réserve, est-ce que c'est clair ?_

Sa voix montrait clairement qu'il n'accepterait pas de réplique. J'acquiesçais, au moment où je vis Seth sortir des bois, Bella dans ses bras, immédiatement suivi par Edward, que je remerciais mentalement.

Après avoir déposé Bella au sol, Seth se dirigea vers moi. Je jetais un dernier regard à Jasper, avant de m'éloigner, suivi par Seth.

Je mutais après quelques mètres, et il fit de même.

_'T'as l'air moins mal que tout à l'heure…. T'as discuté de quoi avec ce Cullen ?'_

_'De choses et d'autres Seth. Rien qui te regarde, et rien d'important. Si j'ai l'air mieux c'est que ça m'a fait du bien de sortir, j'en avais besoin je pense'_

_'Mouais…'_

Il n'était pas convaincu. J'allais devoir faire attention, Seth étant du genre perspicace.

En arrivant à la réserve, je rentrais, après avoir dit à Seth que si je ne dorais pas, je serais un boulet le lendemain. Il allait prévenir Sam qui me laisserait probablement tranquille. Je mangeais avec un appétit enfin retrouvé, avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit, extenué.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! Je pense que c'est mon chapitre le plus long pour l'instant… mais je pouvais difficilement couper plus tôt (ou alors vraiment beaucoup plus tôt, et un chapitre d'une page Word, ça fait vraiment short…)**

**Prochain chapitre, demain avec un peu de chance, sinon peut être jeudi ou vendredi… **

***Plus de chances que ce soit demain si j'ai des reviews pour me motiver… enfin moi jdis ça, jdis rien ^^***


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à toutes ! Eh oui, le nouveau chapitre est là, tout beau, tout chaud !**

**En même temps, vous m'avez gâtée : autant de reviews sur le chapitre précèdent que sur tous les autres réunis ! C'est génial, merci beaucoup ! C'est super motivant (et ça se voit, le chapitre est le plus long ^^)**

**Pour les anonymes : **

**Anne : Merci ! Je compte bien continuer, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en chemin !**

**lucioledu78 : La suite aujourd'hui, et un début de réaction de la meute, c'est fait ! Merci !**

**Disclaimer : Est-ce vraiment la peine de préciser que, malheureusement, Jasper, Jacob, et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand malheur !) ? Oui ? Bon, ok, ils sont tous à la talentueuse stephenie meyer, à qui je les emprunte juste pour m'amuser avec !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pov Edward**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous attendions les loups à la clairière. J'aurai pu y aller seul avec Bella, mais Jasper avait insisté pour venir. Il m'avait d'abord dit qu'il venait pour être informé de tout, que c'était son devoir, puisqu'il dirigeait plus ou moins nos troupes. Il tentait de me cacher ses pensées, mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment aussi bien qu'Alice.

Je vis plusieurs fois le loup dans ses pensées, il avait l'air confus, et quand j'avais tenté de lui en parler, sa réponse avait été directe :

_- Occupe-toi de la sécurité de Bella plutôt, ça, c'est mon problème, et je ne compte pas m'en occuper tout de suite._

Ses pensées continuaient pourtant de vagabonder sur le sujet.

'_Si je m'en occupe un jour, ce qui est loin d'être sûr, remarque, ça a peut-être rapport avec la vision…_'

Je le laissais réfléchir, et reportais mon attention sur Bella, en voyant du coin de l'œil les 2 Quileutes arriver.

_'S'il va pas mieux, Sam va pas le laisser continuer… Il faut trouver ce qu'il a… Imprégné, peut-être, mais de qui, et pourquoi il veut pas en parler ? Il a vraiment une sale tête, je sais pas comment il tient encore debout…'_

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à celui qui avait été mon rival. Il n'avait effectivement pas bonne mine. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu une bonne dizaine de kilos, et avait l'air abattu. Je ne m'en occupais pas plus longtemps, regardant Bella avec un sourire.

D'après les pensées du loup, et celles de Jasper, il souffrait, mais les vagues de calme de mon frère l'aidaient. J'écoutais distraitement leurs pensées, me contentant de serrer Bella contre moi, profitant des derniers instants avant qu'elle ne soit éloignée de moi par un loup pendant de longues minutes, ce qui me faisait me hérisser, bien que ça soit nécessaire. Soudain, les pensées de Jacob me firent me figer.

_'S'il me rejette, je serais incapable de pas avoir mal, et il va souffrir ! Bon sang pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je m'imprègne sur Jasper ! Il est marié, c'est un homme, un vampire, il va me rejeter, je ne veux pas, je vais le faire souffrir, il faut que je réussisse à ce qu'il me tue avant… Au moins il n'aura pas mal…'_

Comprenant qu'il avait osé s'imprégner sur mon frère, un grognement sourd sorti de ma poitrine, le faisant immédiatement arrêter ses divagations. Il comprit que je l'avais entendu, et commença à paniquer. Je plaignais Jasper, ses émotions devaient être une vraie montagne russe.

_'Edward, attend au moins que Seth soit parti, s'il te plait…'_

J'hésitais un instant, ne valait-il mieux pas que Jasper le sache immédiatement, et la meute aussi, au moins la situation serait débloquée, et Jasper comprendrait pourquoi le loup lui trottait dans la tête… J'avais un peu de al à croire que Jasper allait se mettre en couple avec lui, un loup, un clébard…

J'acquiesçais à l'intention du clébard, avant de me reprendre mentalement. S'il apportait à Jasper le bonheur qu'il avait attendu si longtemps, je me devais, comme le reste de la famille de l'accepter. Et, très égoïstement, je me disais aussi que plus rien ne menaçait notre amour, à Bella et moi, et qu'elle ne perdrait pas non plus son meilleur ami. Le futur ne s'annonçait pas si mal finalement.

Lorsque Jacob demanda à l'autre loup, Seth, d'emmener Bella, je l'appuyais, trouvant la première excuse me venant à l'esprit Son odeur avait changé. Ce n'était même pas un mensonge, Elle s'était probablement adaptée au fait qu'il se soit imprégné sur un vampire.

J'attendis quelques instants, que Seth eut disparu dans les bois avec ma belle. Les pensées de Jacob commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait…

- _Eh bien dis-lui toi-même alors. Je vais suivre Seth. Je pense que vous avez amplement de quoi parler. _Je rajoutai un avertissement, sachant que s'il le pouvait, il ne lui dirait rien. _Mais si tu ne lui dit pas, je le ferais moi-même, alors profite-en._

Je les laissai à deux, et commençait à pister Bella. C'est vrai que son odeur était bien masquée par celle de clébard. Moi qui connaissait son odeur par cœur, qui ne vivait que pour elle, je n'eus pas trop de difficulté à la trouver, mais un vampire « normal », aurait probablement du mal, et abandonnerai certainement.

Estimant l'essai concluant, je m'en retournai, derrière Seth, lentement vers la clairière. Au vu des pensées que j'entendais, ça s'était plutôt bien passé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une fois Bella déposée chez elle, je me tournais vers Jazz.

_- Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?_

_- Oh tais-toi Ed' tu veux ? Je sais pas cque je vais faire ! J'en ai pas la moindre idée !_

Il repassa dans son esprit la scène qui s'était passée quelques instants plus tôt.

_- La question n'est pas si compliquée, est-ce que tu l'aime ?_

_- Je sais pas. Je ressens quelque chose, c'est clair, mais de l'amour ? Je sais pas. C'est contre nature… J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire « je le laisse, rien ne se passera, je rentre et j'oublie tout ça », mais je ne peux pas ! Il mourra si je le rejette, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit déçu. Merde, il a encore toute la vie devant lui ! Si je suis avec lui, et je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est ce que je veux, je vais lui prendre, lui bousiller, il n'a rien fait, c'est encore un gamin, il mérite tellement mieux que ça…merde je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça…_

_- Probablement pacque si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je l'aurais lu dans tes pensées !_

Je lui souris. Jasper avait toujours été un frère, quelqu'un de discret, qui ne se dévoilait pas facilement, mais sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un vampire dégouté a ce point de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il était… A part peut être moi-même mais je suppose que ça ne compte pas vraiment.

Je ne résistais pas à l'envie de l'embêter un peu.

_- L'empathe qui ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent… une première !_

J'avais un sourire goguenard. Je savais que ça finirai forcement bien pour lui. Il était temps qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment, d'amour, et non d'amitié.

Il grogna, dépité, et s'éloigna en courant. Je le suivis.

_'De toute façon, je ne m'occuperais pas de ça avant le combat. Et si tu pouvais garder ta langue pour toi, je préfère éviter les remarques salaces d'Em' pour l'instant. Et Rose va être ravie…. '_

_- Fait leur un peu confiance Jazz… Enfin Emmett, il fera des remarques, c'est sûr, tu le connais, mais ce ne sera pas méchant. Rosalie l'acceptera, s'il fait ton bonheur. Elle râlera un peu, tu la connais, mais elle tient trop à toi pour risquer de perdre ton amitié pour une bêtise comme ça… Et Esmée, Carlisle, et Alice, ils seront heureux tant que toi tu l'es..._

_'Tu as probablement raison…'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Jacob**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je fus réveillé par des bruits de dispute, des cris. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec violence. Sam entra, suivi de Seth

_- Sam, s'il te plait, laisse-le…_

_- Seth, ne me force pas à te l'ordonner ! Tais-toi !_

Je les regardais, perplexe.

Sam se tourna vers moi. La colère suintant de chacun des pores de sa peau.

_- Comment as-tu osé ? Comment est-ce seulement possible !_

_- Je…je ne comprends pas… de quoi tu parles…_

_- Tu ne comprends pas ? TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! Arrête de te foutre de moi Jacob ! Tu t'es imprégné sur cette sangsue, cette erreur de la nature ! Tu me dégoutes._

Je le regardais, figé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il savait. Il ne devait pas savoir ! Seth répondit à ma question muette.

_- Je suis désolé Jake. J'ai compris tout à l'heure, et j'ai été sur tout à l'heure. Quand je suis passé pour voir si tu allais bien, tu as parlé dans ton sommeil…. C'était assez peu équivoque… _Il rougit._ Je suis désolé Jake, je suis tellement désolé, Sam a entendu mes pensées._

_- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de te taire Seth ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !_ Le pauvre se ratatina sous l'effet de la voix de son alpha. Sam se tourna alors vers moi._ Quant à toi, je ne t'empêcherai pas de combattre, mais une fois le combat terminé, remet un pied dans la réserve, et la meute te tuera._

J'avais beau me douter que la meute n'accepterai jamais mon emprunte, entendre Sam le dire fit aussitôt remonter le désespoir qui avait presque entièrement disparu. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sam sortit, en ajoutant.

_- Le rendez-vous à la clairière est dans 1/2h. Fais tes valises, je ne veux plus te voir ici._

Seth hésita à le suivre, mais un ordre l'y contraint.

_- Je suis désolé Jake._

Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits en faisant mon sac. Je n'avais de toute façon pas grand-chose à emporter. Quand il fut bouclé, je le mis sur mon dos, et me dirigeai vers la porte. Quand je passais devant Billy, celui-ci ne dit pas un mot. Je pouvais lire le dégout sur son visage. J'en étais malade. Comme si je l'avais choisi !

Je marchais lentement vers la clairière. Je ne voulais pas me transformer, voulant éviter d'entendre les insultes de ceux que j'avais un jour considérés comme mes frères.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à intérioriser ma douleur, sachant que j'allais m'approcher de Jasper.

A proximité de la clairière, je déposais mon sac derrière un bosquet, et me décidai à muter. Je tentais de faire abstraction des pensées que m'envoyait l'ensemble de la meute. Seul Seth ne disait rien. Il s'en voulait, bien que ce ne soit pas sa faute.

Une fois dans la clairière, je me contentais de m'asseoir, attendant les Cullen. La meute arriva, et s'installa assez loin de moi. Je me repassais les évènements, en cherchant si j'aurai pu l'éviter.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand le doux fumet de mon emprunte frappa mon museau. Presque aussitôt, au moment où je les aperçus, une vague de bien être me frappa. J'en remerciais silencieusement mon emprunte, comme la veille, en laissant la reconnaissance m'envahir.

Il avait l'air inquiet, troublé. Il se tourna vers une petite vampire à ses côtés. 'Sa femme', grogna mon loup. Je me raisonnais 'son ex-femme, sa meilleure amie'.

_- Tu ne vois toujours rien Alice ?_

_- Non…. Elle avait l'air agacée, les loups me bloquent. Et Victoria doit savoir comment fonctionne mon don…. Enfin tu es toujou…_

Il la coupa d'un mouvement impatient de la main.

_- Combien ?_

_- 20. Ils se dirigent vers nous. Ils seront là dans dix ou quinze minutes. Mais je ne vois pas Victoria. Elle ne prend pas de décision._

Jasper avait à présent l'air agacé également. Leur apparente proximité me causait une douleur presque physique.

J'écoutais ses consignes, comme dans un état second. Je pris place aussi loin de la meute que possible. Entendre leurs pensées me suffisait.

Quand les vampires arrivèrent, je me mis à mordre, griffer, déchiqueter, toujours dans le même état second. Je regardais presque constamment du coté de mon empreinte. Le voir combattre, presque avec facilité, et surtout sans avoir l'air de risquer une blessure, m'aida à me concentrer sur mon propre combat. Quand tous eurent apparemment été décimés, je me rapprochais des Cullen, rassemblés.

La voyante était légèrement à part, le regard vide Immobile, elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Je vis soudain un mouvement dans un buisson derrière elle, alors qu'un dernier nouveau-né se jetait sur elle.

_- Alice non !_

Le cri de Jasper me brisa le cœur. Le désespoir me prit. J'y vis une occasion de rendre plus heureux mon empreinte, tout en me délivrant de tout ce, appelons-le ainsi, bordel. San même réfléchir, je me jetais sur le nouveau-né, délivrant Alice de son étreinte, et m'y emprisonnant à la place.

_- Jacob !_

Je sentis mes os se briser, à l'instar de mon cœur en entendant le ton désespéré de Jasper. Je sombrais dans les limbes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! Un début qui donne une idée de ce que pense Edward de tout ça (ce que certaines voulaient, n'est-ce pas chattoncharmant : p) ainsi que Jasper, et une fin assez angoissante également ! Prochain chapitre très vite !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à toutes ! Voilà le chapitre suivant !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews (moins sur le chapitre précèdent, mais je pense que tout le monde n'a pas eu le temps non plus…)**

**Anne : Tu l'attendais, eh bien le voilà ;) Merci !**

**Disclaimer : blablabla, … stephenie meyer… blabla… personnages… bla… !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Jasper**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le combat était terminé. Il n'y avait plus de mouvements alentours autres que les nôtres. Je promenais mon regard sur ma famille et sur les loups, vérifiant qu'il n'y ai pas de blessés, tout en me frottant machinalement le bras gauche. Une morsure. J'avais voulu éviter aux autres de combattre trop, et n'avais vu que trop tard un des nouveau-nés. J'étais bon pour une cicatrice de plus, bien que je ne sois plus à ça près.

Alice plongea dans une vision. Je suppose qu'elle essayait de voir si Edward allait bien. Je m'attardais une seconde sur Jacob. Il avait apparemment mangé un peu, mais il restait maigre, et son poil était toujours terne. Je sentais qu'il cachait de la douleur, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, après mes paroles de la veille.

Il m'inquiétait. J'allais lui envoyer une vague de calme quand un mouvement sur la droite attira mon regard. Je vis un nouveau-né bondir.

_- Alice non !_

J'avais crié en me précipitant vers elle. Un pic de douleur, de désespoir, et de détermination m'arrêta presque sur place. Je vis mon loup se jeter sur Alice, la libérant en prenant sa place.

_- Jacob !_

La douleur, un mélange de ce qu'il ressentait et de mes propres sentiments en le voyant si mal, me scia les jambes. Je m'écroulais, plus vraiment conscient de ce qui m'entourait. J'eu vaguement conscience des loups qui exterminaient le dernier nouveau-né, et de ma famille qui se précipitait sur moi. Je repris doucement mes esprits, et murmurait :

_- Jacob ?_

Dès que je pus, je me relevais. La meute avait disparu. Seul un des loups, sous forme humaine, était avec Jacob, qui lui aussi avait recouvré forme humaine en s'évanouissant. Je reconnus le loup de la veille, Seth. En m'approchant, je questionnai Carlisle du regard.

_- Les Volturis arrivent. Emmène-le à la maison fils, je vous rejoins dès que possible._

Je pris mon loup dans mes bras, et croisai le regard de son ami. Il affichait un air déterminé.

_- Je viens avec, je ne le laisse pas !_

Je le regardai sans répondre, alors qu'il semblait se battre intérieurement contre quelque chose. Je levais les sourcils, surpris, en le voyant trembler et tomber à genou, en répétant qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

Edward, qui venait d'arriver, apparemment indemne, dit simplement :

_- Tu ne pourras pas le combattre. Rentre à la réserve, Jasper va s'occuper de lui… Quand il sera réveillé probablement… Tu verras en temps et en heure Seth ! S'il te retient tu finiras bien par trouver un moyen de venir, ou de contacter Jacob._

Alors que Seth s'éloignait, Edward entendit mon questionnement.

_- Sam lui a donné l'ordre de revenir. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment combattre un ordre d'alpha. Il veut que Jacob le libère de Sam et le prenne dans sa meute, mais évanoui c'est difficile…_

J'acquiesçais, avant de me mettre à courir vers la maison, Jacob toujours évanoui dans mes bras.

Les battements de son cœur me rassuraient, mais la douleur, bien que diffuse à cause de son évanouissement, me faisait mal aussi surement que si ça avait été la mienne.

En arrivant, j'ouvris la porte d'un coup de pied, et l'allongeai délicatement sur le canapé du salon.

Carlisle arriva presque immédiatement, seul.

_- Alice a eu une autre vision. Ils se sont arrêtés à Seattle, même si elle ne voit pas pourquoi. Ils devraient arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes._

Il examinait Jacob, tout en parlant.

_- Je vais devoir recasser des os. Il guérit déjà, mais c'est déplacé. Tiens-le Jasper._

Je grimaçais, et plaçais une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Au moment ou Carlisle se mit à casser les premiers os, j'envoyais à Jacob de puissantes vagues de bien être, tentant de prendre autant de sa douleur que je le pouvais.

Cela ne suffisait malheureusement pas. Des gémissements de douleur s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Chacun faisait se serrer la région de ma poitrine ou j'avais eu un jour un cœur vivant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Carlisle arrêta enfin.

-_ Viens Jasper, il faut rejoindre les autres maintenant._

Je me figeais

_- Je reste avec lui !_

_- Si les Volturis ne te voient pas, ils rappliqueront ici immédiatement._

_- Je sais ! Je… Je ne peux pas le laisser. S'il se réveille et… Je déglutis difficilement, je ne peux pas Carlisle._

_- Alors fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se réveiller. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, et du repos ne pourra que lui faire du bien._

J'hésitais quelques instants.

_- Fais ton choix Jasper, mais fais-le rapidement, les Volturis vont arriver._

Je regardais à nouveau Jacob. Son visage, plissé dans la douleur, eut raison de ma détermination. Je lui envoyais mon « cocktail perso », comme l'avait appelé Emmett après que je lui eus montré un jour, pendant un jeu ou il avait essayé de me pousser à bout.

Son visage se détendit immédiatement. Je me surpris à le trouver magnifique. Carlisle me tira rapidement de ma contemplation.

_- Allons-y._

Je le suivis en courant vers la clairière.

En arrivant, je m'approchais d'Alice.

_- Tu n'es pas blessée ?_

Elle secoua la tête.

_- Tu vois pourquoi ils viennent ?_

_- A priori pour vérifier qu'il n'y a plus de nouveau-nés. Pour vérifier aussi si Bella a été transformée._

J'opinais en retenant une grimace. Je comprenais l'envie de mon frère de garder Bella vivante, mais cela nous mettait tous en danger. Il ferait mieux de ne plus trop tarder. Je le vis du coin de l'œil hocher la tête.

Près du brasier, une jeune vampire était assise. Elle tremblait de peur, et je ressentais un vif désir, mêlé à du dégout. Alors que je m'approchais, Esmée dit simplement :

_- Elle s'est rendue._

Je ne répondis pas, et continuais de m'en approcher.

_- Ton nom ?_

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre, se contentant de braquer son regard rouge sang sur moi.

_- Réponds !_ Ma voix avait claqué, froide, dure, il ne m'avait fallu que ce simple mot pour retrouver la manière que j'avais de m'exprimer auprès des nouveau-nés, celle qui me faisait toujours respecter. Je repris cependant plus doucement. S_i tu écoutes et obéis, il ne te sera fait aucun mal. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais c'est possible._

_- Br…Bree_. Elle hésita un instant. _Comment faites-vous ? Je veux son sang._

Elle regardait Bella. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa poitrine, et un grondement de celle d'Edward.

Sa soif était telle que j'avais moi-même du mal à contrôler la mienne.

_- Concentre-toi sur autre chose. De toute façon tu ne t'en approcheras pas._

Je me tendis soudain, imité par tous les vampires présents. L'odeur des Volturis venait de frapper nos narines. En les apercevant, le groupe se resserra. Je sentis Alice, puis Edward, émettre de la surprise. Je compris immédiatement. Ils n'étaient que deux, Felix et Démétri.

Les Volturis n'envoyaient presque jamais un des leurs en mission sans un, voire les 2 jumeaux, Jane et Alec. Défier un des plus gros clans des Etats-Unis sans eux, et avec seulement deux vampires, semblait trop étrange pour être honnête. Auraient-ils été retenus ailleurs ? Je n'y croyais pas.

La tension ne cessait d'augmenter au sein du groupe. Je vis du coin de l'œil Alice avoir une vision, et Edward se mettre à crier presqu'immédiatement.

_- Jasper ! La maison ! Jacob ! Jane et Al…_

Je n'entendis pas la suite. Je courrais au maximum de ma vitesse vers la maison. Une douleur que je ne comprenais pas me tordait le ventre.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver, vu la vitesse à laquelle je courrais. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, mais je savais déjà que c'était trop tard. Je savais, à l'odeur, qu'il n'était plus là. Je sentais en plus l'odeur de deux vampires, partis également, Jane et Alec, à n'en pas douter.

Je devins comme fou. Ils avaient osé le toucher, me l'enlever, alors qu'il était évanoui, incapable de se défendre, de faire quoi que ce soit !

Je ressortis, et tentais de retrouver leur trace, mais, ne voulant pas être suivis, leur odeur se perdait dans la rivière. Je poussais un cri de désespoir à l'état pur en tombant sur les genoux. Je comprenais enfin mes sentiments, il était mon âme sœur, la moitié me manquant, celui qui me complétait, et je m'enfonçai plus loin dans le désespoir en réalisant qu'il avait été enlevé, et par les Volturis.

Un bruit me fit relever la tête. Je les vis arriver. Les jumeaux maléfiques. La colère remplaça mon désespoir alors que je me relevais d'un bond. J'allais leur présenter le major. Je me jetai sur eux, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! **

**Pas taper, pas taper, s'il vous plait, *cours se cacher* je sais, je coupe à l'endroit fatidique, mais si vous me tuez, je serais plus en mesure d'écrire la suite :p**

**Review ? *La suite arrivera peut-être plus vite* !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! (en même temps, si je vous avais fait attendre plus, je pense que j'aurai du me cacher^^ juste ce qu'il faut de sadisme pour vous laisser dans l'attente ^^)**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, de plus en plus nombreuses ! C'est toujours aussi motivant, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit, et qu'on apprécie mes textes (même si je suis sadique sur la fin ^^)**

**Anne : C'est vrai, je me voyais pas avec un Seth méchant.. (un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !) Les jumeaux, eh bah voilà leur sort… je ne dis rien de plus ici ! Quant au point de vue de Bella, il arrivera, mais peut-être pas tout de suite, pour l'instant, je trouve qu'elle ne peut pas tout saisir, vu qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent à vitesse vampirique (et que Edward à l'avantage de me permettre de donner les PoV des autres en prime, merci la télépathie !) Merci :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Jasper**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je ressortis, et tentais de retrouver leur trace, mais, ne voulant pas être suivis, leur odeur se perdait dans la rivière. Je poussais un cri de désespoir à l'état pur en tombant sur les genoux. Je comprenais enfin mes sentiments, il était mon âme sœur, la moitié me manquant, celui qui me complétait, et je m'enfonçai plus loin dans le désespoir en réalisant qu'il avait été enlevé, et par les Volturis._

_Un bruit me fit relever la tête. Je les vis arriver. Les jumeaux maléfiques. La colère remplaça mon désespoir alors que je me relevais d'un bond. J'allais leur présenter le major. Je me jetai sur eux, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je fus sur Jane en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Alors que j'allais lui arracher la tête, un éclair de lucidité traversa mon esprit : si je les tuais je ne saurais pas ou était Jacob. Je me contentais donc d'envoyer une vague de léthargie, mêlée à de la peur aux deux, non sans arracher un bras à Jane au passage. Je tenais sa tête entre les mains, prêt à la lui arracher au moindre signe de rébellion de sa part. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour être en mesure de m'entendre. Je grondais.

_- Où est-il !_

Sentant qu'Alec allait essayer quelque chose, je lâchais Jane, lui envoyais une autre vague de frayeur, avant de lui détacher le torse des jambes d'un mouvement rageur. La colère décuplait mes forces.

_- Je ne le répéterai plus ! OÙ. EST. JACOB ?_ Insistai-je, en séparant bien chacun de mes mots.

La colère menaçait de déborder, et la moindre protestation de leur part se terminerait mal. Pour eux.

Jane déglutit. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être menacée de la sorte.

_- Il n'était plus là quand nous sommes arrivés._

Je grondais, mais l'invitais à continuer. Sa voix pris un peu plus d'assurance.

_- Nous avons senti une odeur étrange, celle d'un vampire inconnu, qui disparaissait subitement. En nous approchant, nous l'avons captée à nouveau, mêlée à une autre, qui n'appartenait pas à un vampire. Nous avons suivi les deux odeurs jusque chez vous, puis jusqu'ici, ou la piste semble s'être arrêtée ! Nous avons laissé Felix et Démétri aller vous voir puisque les nouveau-nés semblaient tous morts ! Maintenant, si tu avais l'obligeance de lâcher mon frère et de me rendre mon bras..._

J'hésitais. Ses sentiments ne reflétaient que de l'honnêteté, ce qui était, je le savais, même en ne l'ayant rencontrée que quelques fois, rare avec Jane. Mais je ne voulais pas risquer une attaque alors que je les aurais relâchés.

L'arrivée de ma famille, accompagnés de Felix et Démétri, mit fin à mon dilemme. Edward me dit rapidement qu'elle ne mentait a priori pas. Je lâchais Alec, plus perdu que jamais, mais ne voulant pas le montrer tant que les Volturis étaient là. Je pris la première excuse me passant par la tête.

_- J'ai besoin de chasser…_

Je me mis à courir sans attendre de réaction. Si je restais là, j'allais arracher une tête, et ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne chose. J'entendis des bruits de course derrière moi, mais ne m'arrêtais pas. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. De comprendre. Qui aurait eu intérêt à enlever mon loup ? _Mon_ loup… étrange comme ces mots me paraissaient naturels.

Après avoir abattu 3 daims, je m'arrêtais, et m'assis contre un tronc d'arbre plus désespéré que jamais. J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher. Alice. Elle s'assit à mes côtés. Un fort sentiment de culpabilité m'atteint.

_- Alice ce n'est pas ta faute._

_- J'aurai dû être plus attentive, j'aurai du vérifier qu'ils étaient tous morts avant de regarder le futur, il ne serait pas blessé, j'aurai du…_

Je la coupais.

_- Alice !_

Elle riva ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes.

_- Je suis désolée Jazz._

_- Je sais Al', mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Si j'étais resté avec lui…_

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se serait passé. Si ce vampire à réussi à l'enlever sans se faire attraper, sans que Jane et Alec, ni même toi, ne puissiez le trouver… Jazz, ce que je dis est peut être bête, mais ça m'a l'air quelque chose de prémédité… La probabilité qu'ils aient enlevé Jacob pendant le peu de temps ou personne n'était là, ou il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre lui-même… C'est trop de coïncidences pour être un coup de bol…_

Je fus pensif un instant.

_- Au moins ils ne l'ont pas…_ je pris une inspiration inutile,_ tué ici même…_

_- Pour avoir une telle organisation, ne pas se faire attraper par qui que ce soit, je pense que le but n'est pas de le tuer. La question est, qui peut en vouloir à Jacob à ce point. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?_

_- Non… La meute saura peut-être…_

_- Si la meute l'a viré, ils ne vont pas nous aider à le retrouver…_

_- La meute non, Seth oui. Et de toute façon, il faut tenter. Dis-moi que tu le vois Alice, que tu sais où il est, qu'il ira bien… ?_

Ma voix se fit suppliante, et son regard, à mon plus grand malheur, fuyant.

_- Je ne vois pas les loups Jazz… Je suis désolée… Si encore je savais quoi chercher… Mais chercher une nappe de blanc parmi tous les vampires sur terre, je ne peux pas… c'est juste impossible._

_- Alors je vais voir la meute. Immédiatement._

Je me relevais, prêt à y aller.

_- Jasper…_

_- Quoi !_

_- Calme-toi avant. Si tu tues leur alpha, je ne serais pas mécontente, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'une guerre de plus sur les bras actuellement._

J'opinais. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, mais ça me tuait d'attendre sans rien faire, alors que Jacob pouvait être n'importe où.

_- les Volturis ?_

_- Partis… Je pense qu'ils ne voulaient plus te voir._

Un maigre sourire étira mon visage.

_- Viens, allons rejoindre les autres. On va le trouver Jazz, ne t'inquiète pas._

Je ne répondis pas, et me mis à courir vers la maison. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je ne le pensais pas mort, j'étais même persuadé qu'il était vivant. Cependant le trou au milieu de ma poitrine me laissait penser que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pov Seth**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand j'avais compris la raison de l'état de Jake, j'avais tenté de raisonner Sam. Rien n'y avait fait. Il l'avait foutu dehors comme le dernier des malpropres, ne le laissant même pas s'expliquer, et ne me laissant même pas le soutenir.

Le vase avait débordé quand il m'avait forcé à laisser Jacob, évanoui, sans défense sur le champ de bataille. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas supporter plus longtemps ses caprices d'alpha. Jake n'avait certainement pas choisi ce qui lui arrivait, et il aurait suffisamment de mal à se faire accepter de son empreinte pour ne pas avoir en plus besoin du rejet de la meute.

Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit. Emilie. Elle avait toujours adoré Jacob. Et ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait dans tous les cas pas être pire que le reste de la meute. C'était la seule à avoir une quelconque influence sur Sam, à part le conseil, mais le conseil appuierait Sam. Je me précipitais chez elle, voulant arriver avant Sam et les autres, et m'empressait de tout lui raconter.

Comme je l'avais espéré, elle prit très mal la réaction de Sam envers Jake. Je sortis en courant quand je vis le reste de la meute arriver, et n'entendit que la gifle monumentale que Sam reçut de sa fiancée. Le reste était leur problème.

Quelques cris me parvinrent tout de même aux oreilles, et après une dizaine de minutes, Emilie sortit, l'air très énervée. En me voyant, elle m'interpella.

_- Viens, cet abruti a besoin de réfléchir à ce que ça fait d'être loin de son empreinte, et je veux aller m'excuser auprès de Jake pour son comportement._

_- Chez les Cullen ?_

_- C'est bien là qu'il est non ?_

Je lui emboitais le pas en hochant la tête.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions devant chez les Cullen. On entendait des cris de dehors. Je commençais à me demander si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Emilie s'avança pour frapper, mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à la voyante, celle à qui Jake avait évité la mort.

_- Je suis Alice… Vous venez pour Jake ?_

_- Oui… Pour s'excuser du comportement de mon fiancé, et pour voir comment il va…_

Elle eut une grimace douloureuse.

_- Il a été enlevé…_

Je ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise

_- Par qui ?_

Elle nous fit entrer.

_- On ne sait pas. Des vampires, mais qui… Vous ne savez pas qui aurait pu faire ça ? Un ennemi ?_

_- Généralement, les vampires, on les tue avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit… Et même, c'est stupide, pourquoi lui ? Le vampire pouvait aussi bien attaquer la meute… Agir au milieu d'une bande de vampires… Enfin je connais pas suffisamment comment vous fonctionnez, mais il aurait attendu que Jacob soit seul non ? Vous l'avez laissé partir comme ça ?_

Jasper arriva, apparemment très énervé, et me coupa dans mon monologue.

_- Il était seul. Nous traitions avec les Volturis. Maintenant, soit vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu l'enlever, soit vous nous aidez, soit vous partez, avant que je ne vous arrache la tête._

Ouais, il était définitivement énervé. C'était l'enlèvement de Jake qui le mettait dans cet état la ? Donc… Ça voulait dire qu'il l'acceptait ? Un sourire commença à s'étirer sur mon visage, quand je réalisais : Jake était en danger ! Peut-être mort ! Il fallait le retrouver !

Je sortis précipitamment de la maison, et mutais, pour voir si je l'entendais. Rien. Du vide. Je ne le trouvais pas. Je mutais de nouveau, et me laissais tomber au sol, assis.

_- Je ne le trouve pas. Soit il est évanoui, ou en tout cas encore en humain, soit trop loin, mais en si peu de temps il y a peu de chances, soit…_ Je ne voulais pas penser à la troisième possibilité.

J'entendis Jasper pousser un cri de rage pure, et s'enfoncer dans les bois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pov Jacob **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'émergeais doucement du sommeil reposant dans lequel j'avais été plongé. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Quand tous les éléments me revinrent en mémoire, je réprimais un cri de désespoir. La meute qui m'avait viré, de la pire manière possible le cri de mon empreinte quand j'avais sauté sur le nouveau-né, la douleur, l'espoir d'une délivrance… Puis, malgré la douleur, le calme, apporté par mon empreinte. Il n'était pas là, je ne le sentais nulle part. Je tentais de refluer la peur qui me tordit les entrailles à cette réalisation.

Je réalisais la position dans laquelle j'étais. Allongé sur une table. En tentant de bouger, je vis que j'étais attaché. Je sentais mes os en train de se réparer. Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas bouger pour le moment. J'entendis un bruit au-dessus de moi, et ouvrit les yeux sur une vampire que je ne connaissais pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ^^ Eh non, le major est pas encore totalement de sortie, du moins il s'est arreté à temps… Pas de barbecue pour aujourd'hui ^^**

**Un p'tit PoV seth, histoire de voir ce qu'il en pense, et le réveil de Jake… Une idée de l'endroit où il est ? De qui l'a enlevé ? Et pourquoi ? (*moi je sais euh moi je sais, nananère* *non, je ne suis pas folle, ou alors juste un peu ^^*)**

**Review ? ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou à toutes ^^ Voilà le chapitre suivant ! **

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me motivent, me donnent envie d'avancer, d'écrire plus, plus souvent… C'est vraiment génial !**

**Anne : En même temps, qui n'aurait pas peur du major énervé comme ça ? Merci :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pov Seth**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_J'entendis Jasper pousser un cri de rage pure, et s'enfoncer dans les bois._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je voulus le suivre, tenter de comprendre s'il allait rejeter Jacob, si nous n'allions pas le retrouver pour qu'il meurt d'autant plus vite… parce que nous allions le retrouver, il n'y avait pas d'autre option !

La voyante me retint par le bras. Je le regardais, agacé.

_- Si tu y vas maintenant, il va t'arracher la tête. _Elle eut un sourire triste. _Le major est de sortie, ou si ce n'est pas encore le cas, ça ne tardera plus. _

_- Le major ?_

Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour poser des questions, mais j'étais curieux, et chaque chose pouvait avoir son importance si nous voulions retrouver Jake. Je la suivis dans la maison, ou se trouvait Emilie.

_- Au point où nous en sommes… C'est la bête en lui, celui qui avait le contrôle dans les « jeunes » années de Jasper, avant qu'il ne s'échappe…_

Une idée commençait à poindre sous mon crane… Après tout, à qui profitait le fait de s'en prendre à Jacob, de l'enlever, sans le tuer…

_- Il a des ennemis ?_

_- Le major ? Des centaines, des milliers ! Mais la plupart sont morts… Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse… Ce n'est pas tenter de le faire tuer qui lui ramènera Jac…_

Edward, qui avait suivi mon fil de pensées, la coupa en me regardant.

_- Merde ! On est stupides c'est pas possible !_

_- Edward, langage ! _La voix d'Esmé s'était élevée, me faisant sourire.

_- Désolé Esmé… _

Alice le regardait, visiblement dans l'attente d'une explication.

_- On cherche un ennemi de Jacob… mais qui nous dit que c'est lui qui était visé ?_

_- C'est lui qui a été enlevé Ed'._

_- Peut-être, mais c'est Jasper qui est mal._

_- Comment quelqu'un aurait pu savoir qu'il compte pour Jazz ? Il vient à peine de s'en rendre compte lui-même…_

_- Quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui aurait entendu leur conversation hier, et qui aurait vu la une chance qu'il attendait depuis longtemps d'atteindre le dieu de la guerre sans être persuadé d'y passer ?_

Je suivais leur échange avec intérêt. Il fallait maintenant trouver quel ennemi de Jasper aurait été capable de faire ça.

La voyante, Alice, ouvrit de grands yeux.

_- Mais bien sûr ! Je vais chercher, va chercher Jazz et demande lui de réfléchir à qui aurait pu faire ça... _

Elle me regarda

_- C'est pas contre toi, mais tu me bloque un peu trop…_

Je lui envoyais un sourire d'excuse en la voyant s'éloigner en courant. Edward la suivit dehors. Je restais la, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

_- Vous avez faim ?_

Je sursautais. Esmé m'avait surpris. Je la regardai, puis regardais Emilie, qui restait soucieuse.

_- Vas-y Seth. Ils auront probablement besoin de toi ici. Je vais retourner à la réserve, je suppose que je donnerai les excuses de Sam la prochaine fois. Je vais à nouveau tenter de les raisonner. _

_- D'accord… Bonne chance…_

_- Tu en auras plus besoin que moi je pense … _

Elle sortit en remerciant Esmé. Cette dernière se tourna vers moi.

_- Alors, tu as faim ?_

_- Oui, s'il vous plait Madame, mais je ne pense pas que…_

_- Déjà tu me dis tu, et moi c'est Esmé, pas Madame. Ensuite, nous avons Bella régulièrement à la maison, on devrait trouver ton bonheur ! _

_- Merci Esmé… _

Elle revint au bout de quelques instants avec 2 paquets de biscuits, et une bouteille de soda. Je me jetais dessus comme un affamé.

_- Tu avais bien faim_, rit elle, avant de se renfrogner.

Me doutant de ce qui causait sa peine, je tentais de la rassurer.

_- Jasper ira bien Esmé, dès qu'on retrouvera Jacob…_

_- J'espère Seth… J'espère vraiment…_

Elle leva soudain la tête vers le plafond. Sous forme humaine, je n'avais pas une ouïe surdéveloppée, je supposais donc qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose. Elle se leva précipitamment pour se précipiter vers les escaliers. Je la suivis, me disant qu'il y aurait peut-être besoin d'aide, quoi qu'il y ait en haut.

Alors que j'approchais de la chambre d'où semblait venir les bruits, je vis une vampire blonde, sculpturale, sortir, en s'arrêter devant moi.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là clébard !_

_- Je veux aider à retrouver Jake ! _

Elle souffla d'exaspération

_- Il manquait plus que ça… Rend toi utile au moins, va chercher quelques animaux, sans Jazz, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour la retenir ici._

Sans chercher à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, je descendis, et courus en forêt pour attraper les premiers animaux me tombant sous les pattes. Quand j'eus 2 daims entre les crocs, je m'en retournais vers la maison. Devant la porte, j'eus un instant d'hésitation, avant de muter pour appeler Esmé. Je n'étais absolument pas capable de porter deux daims sous ma forme humaine, et je doutais qu'Esmé apprécierait de voir débarquer un loup d'une demi-tonne dans sa maison.

Au moment où elle disparut, Edward arriva derrière moi, avec un Jasper encore plus énervé que tout a l'heure.

_- Maria ! Ca ne peut être qu'elle ! Il n'y a qu'elle pour monter un truc aussi tordu ! Je vais le chercher !_

_- Jasper attend ! _Rosalie venait de descendre

_- Que j'attende quoi ? Qu'il meurt ? Je ne le laisserai pas plus longtemps aux mains de cette folle !_

_- Et à ton avis, pourquoi elle l'a pris ? Pour t'attirer là-bas ! _

_- Elle a raison Jazz… Alice venait de réapparaitre. Je pense que c'est elle, je n'arrive pas à la voir…_

_- Putain c'est vrai, on peut même pas savoir s'il va bien ! _

_- Jasp…_

_- Pas maintenant Esmé ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas le putain de moment pour penser à mon putain de langage ! Je vais le chercher, il n'y a pas de discussion possible. J'appellerai Peter et Charlotte en chemin. _

Je tentais ma chance.

_- Je viens avec. _

_- Pas question ! Je ne veux pas d'un loup, encore moins d'un gamin sur les bras. _

_- Elle ne s'y attendra pas, ça la surprendra. Et si Jake se transforme, je pourrais le contacter immédiatement…_

Il hésita un instant.

_- Laisse-moi venir, il est comme un frère pour moi, et je ne veux pas retourner avec ce dingue de Sam…_

_- Admettons. Mais seulement si tu promets de m'écouter. Si tu me désobéis, crois-moi, tu regretteras de ne pas être resté avec la meute ! Si tu me retardes, je ne t'attendrais pas._

J'opinai vigoureusement du chef.

_- Je viens aussi_

_- Moi également. _

L'armoire à glace, et, à ma grande surprise, la blonde qui avait l'air de ne pas me supporter venaient de parler.

_- Non ! Il faut du monde pour garder la gamine… Bree… ici._

_- Je m'en chargerais Jazz. Edward restera près de Bella, et Carlisle et Esmé m'aideront avec la nouvelle-né. De toute façon je ne vois rien, je ne pourrais pas vous aider. _

A contre cœur, il finit par acquiescer, et s'enfonça dans la forêt, le couple de vampires sur les talons. Je mutais et m'empressait de les suivre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous avions couru pendant 10 heures non-stop. Je gardais le rythme mais commençait à me sentir réellement fatigué. Jasper finit par s'arrêter. Trop de soleil pour qu'ils continuent à courir discrètement. Des vampires étincelants ça ne passe pas facilement inaperçu. Un énorme loup couleur sable non plus d'ailleurs. Il devait y avoir pensé, parce qu'il se tourna vers moi.

_- Un loup au milieu des villes…Je commence à regretter de t'avoir pris… Dors maintenant, nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici._ Il regarda le couple. _Emmett, Rose, allez chasser, je ne sais pas quand nous nous arrêterons la prochaine fois. Je vais téléphoner à Peter._

Je me couchais, et tentais de m'endormir, mais les évènements me revenaient de plein fouet. Je pensais à Jake, à l'endroit où il devait être. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas transformé ? Allions-nous réussir à le retrouver ? Je pensais ne jamais être capable de m'endormir, quand j'entendis Jasper marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

_- Il manquait plus que ça, un loup flippé qui dort pas…_

J'allais me relever, pour lui rappeler son état à lui quand il l'avait appris. Alice qui m'avait retenu, pour que je ne me fasse pas tuer, ce qui montrait qu'il était énervé, désespéré. Je fus arrêté par une sensation de léthargie intense, qui me fit plonger dans les bras de Morphée avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pov Jacob **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_J'entendis un bruit au-dessus de moi, et ouvrit les yeux sur une vampire que je ne connaissais pas._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_- Maitresse, je pense que votre invité s'est réveillé._

_- Très bien. Excellent. Laisse-nous à présent. Fais venir Marc._

La vampire s'éloigna, pour laisser place à une autre. Son visage, son expression, son odeur, tout en elle m'inspirait le dégout.

_-Eh bien mon cher… Jacob c'est ça ? Oh, ne te donne pas la peine de répondre, c'est inutile, je m'en tiendrais à bâtard pour toi._ Ajouta-t-elle, voyant que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour l'invectiver.

Il me fallait quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer assez de forces pour muter, et lui arracher la tête.

_- Au fait sale petit bâtard… Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire une bêtise. Du genre te transformer en loup. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, le magnifique collier autour de ton cou._

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, je sentais comme un poids autour de mon cou.

Elle poursuivit.

_- Il est dans un des matériaux les plus résistants possible, il est impossible à enlever… Tu t'étranglerais probablement avec, mais le plus beau ce n'est pas ça…_ Elle approcha sa main de mon cou, et effleura ce que je devinais être comme des ampoules servant à contenir des médicaments. Elle se rapprocha de mon oreille, et murmura. _Si tu avais l'idée stupide de te transformer quand même, ces petites choses se casseront, injecteront leur contenu dans ton corps._ Elle se redressa. _Elles sont bien sur remplies de venin. Inutile de te dire ce que ferait le venin à ton corps misérable de bâtard je suppose… _

Je déglutis alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire glacial. Elle me coupait ma seule porte de sortie, ma seule chance de sortir d'ici vivant.

_- De toute façon avec Marc qui va arriver, tu devrais te tenir tranquille. Tu vas voir, il a un venin très particulier, comme tu vas pouvoir le sentir…_

Je vis un vampire mâle s'approcher de moi. Je tentais de me débattre, mais j'étais trop faible, et sous ma forme humaine, je ne pouvais de toute façon pas grand-chose contre eux. Il me mordit au bras. Une douleur terrible s'empara de moi, et je fus envahi par une sensation de calme intense.

_- Il a vraiment un gout dégueulasse._

_- Tu peux disposer Marc. Et tu garderas tes commentaires pour toi._

_- Oui maitresse._

Il s'éloigna.

Je me sentais vaseux. Comme étourdi. Le venin me brulait, et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer les dégâts qu'il faisait sur moi. Je réussis à articuler.

_- Pour..quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi bâtard ? Mais pour me venger de Jasper, tout simplement. _

_- Laissez-le… Faites… ce que vous voulez… avec moi… mais laissez le…_

_- Oh mais je ne lui ferais rien qui puisse le blesser… pas physiquement en tout cas… je veux me venger pour récupérer mon soldat, mon amour, celui que j'ai transformé, qui est à moi depuis toujours. Depuis qu'il s'est enfui, je n'ai cessé de chercher un moyen de le ramener. Alors quand le traqueur qui le suivait depuis 6 mois l'a vu avec toi, dans cette clairière, et qu'il t'a ensuite laissé seul, sans protection, je ne pouvais que sauter sur l'occasion !_

_- Il ne… viendra… Jamais… Pas pour moi…_

_- Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas aussi persuadé ! Il semblerait qu'il soit déjà en route. Quand il arrivera, il te trouvera mourant, et il restera contre ma promesse de te garder en vie. Oh, il me détestera un temps, mais il finira par m'aimer de nouveau, quand il réalisera qu'il est ridicule de penser aimer un bâtard merdique comme toi. Il comprendra que tu l'as manipulé, pour tenter d'avoir un ascendant sur lui, plus de pouvoir. Il sera de toute façon trop tard pour toi petit loup. Tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances. Peut-être même que je le ferais participer… Ça me tente bien… _

_- Vous êtes folle…_

Elle darda un regard chargé de haine sur moi. Je ne vis pas la baffe arriver. Elle décolla presque la tête de mon corps.

Elle sortit, en rage. Je l'entendis crier :

_- Utilisez-le comme cible pour les entrainements à la torture. Je veux qu'il souffre, mais gardez le moi vivant, et surtout ne lui enlevez pas son collier !_

Mon sang se glaça alors que je vis arriver deux vampires, qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'armoires à glace, entrer dans la tente et s'approcher de moi.

_- J'en connais un qui va bientôt regretter d'être né. _

_- Bientôt il nous suppliera comme le bâtard qu'il est. Putain ce qu'il peut puer en plus ! Jamais je boirais un sang aussi pourri !_

_- Bande de lâches,_ tentai-je de grogner, mais mon grognement ressemblait plus à un gémissement.

_- Oh maintenant il nous traite de lâches… c'est fou cque j'ai peur_, rit le premier.

Ils me détachèrent rapidement, avant de m'empoigner sous les bras pour me mener dehors, au milieu d'un groupe de vampires. Ils me lâchèrent et je m'effondrais misérablement, face contre terre, mes jambes ne me portant plus.

L'une des armoires à glace dit aux vampires :

_- Soldats, ceci est un entrainement à la torture. Soyez inventifs, mais si l'un de vous a le malheur de le tuer, il servira à sa place, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? N'oubliez pas qu'un membre arraché risque de le tuer, le venin aussi, une vraie petite chose fragile !_ Il éclata d'un rire gras.

Je n'entendis rien. Je supposais que les vampires avaient compris, car je me sentis être retourné brutalement, puis trainé par le bras vers une autre tente. Je fus jeté au sol, et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir sur mon dos et mes épaules. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour replonger dans un état de semi-conscience. Je ressentais toujours ce qu'ils me faisaient, la douleur, mais comme si ça arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre. Une image persistante de Jasper, me cherchant désespérément, dansait devant mes yeux. Il allait venir, je m'en doutais, même sans savoir quand. Et quand il arriverai, ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ^^ Surpris ? Ou pas trop ? Review pour me le dire ^^**

**J'avais commencé à écrire une scène de torture complète pour Jake, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la terminer, encore moins à la poster… J'ai préféré couper…**

**Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas encore quand… je pars demain en Finlande, et, même si j'aurai surement le temps d'écrire, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir beaucoup accès à internet… Dans le pire des cas, prochain chapitre dans une semaine…**

**[ edit : pour je ne sais quelle raison, certaines parties de mes chapitre, pourtant normales quand j'upload, passent en gras uand je poste sur l'histoire, d'abord, désolée de ça, ensuite, quelqu'un à la solution pour que ca n'arrive pas?]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Après une absence d'une semaine (paysages magnifiques, temps pas mal, une semaine dans les bois avec juste un (gros) bémol : pas d'internet autrement que quelques minutes sur le pc de ma marraine (donc sans accès à ce que j'avais écrit…) donc pas moyen de poster avant maintenant…) (Rentrée tard hier soir, le wifi avait décidé de ne pas s'allumer…) Fini donc les racontages de vie, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre !**

**Moins de reviews sur le chapitre précèdent, alors un p'tit coup de « pub » : n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, en bien comme en mal, et à me proposer des idées ^^ je ne dis pas que je les prendrais toutes, mais certaines qui sait… et je suis toujours ouverte à une idée de résumé, vu la catastrophe qu'est le mien…**

**Anne : Bree… on va dire que j'ai un peu hésité, mais je trouvais ça plus cohérent, vu que les Volturis sont partis en vitesse et que Jane n'a même pas eu le temps de la voir… Elle aura probablement son rôle à jouer, mais il n'est pas encore tout à fait défini…. Le collier, je l'avais en tête depuis un petit moment (*moment de sadisme* *une idée lumineuse*), il simplifiait les choses, en permettant à Maria de ne pas avoir à le garder constamment inconscient, ou autre... Merci ! **

**Disclaimer : je me rends compte que ça fait plusieurs chapitres où j'ai oublié le disclaimer… Il y a une excellente raison à cela : je n'en ai plus besoin ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que stephenie meyer a accepté de me donner ses pers… Quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas vrai ? Si ça l'est ! Non ? Bon, d'accord, tous les personnages et l'univers de twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je me contente de les lui emprunter un peu, pour laisser libre cours à mon sadisme ! ^^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pov Jasper**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir endormi le loup, je m'éloignais de quelques mètres, et saisis mon téléphone. Je devais appeler Peter. Si je voulais que nous ayons une chance de récupérer Jacob des mains de Maria sans y passer nous-même, j'allais avoir besoin de son aide. De toute façon, avec son « don », il devait déjà le savoir. Bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais expliqué réellement en détails en quoi il consistait, je savais qu'il lui donnait des intuitions, généralement justes, sur ce qui allait se produire.

Il décrocha au bout de 2 sonneries.

_- Major ?_

_- Oui. J'ai besoin de toi…_

_- Je sais_. Il riait cet imbécile_, vous êtes ou ?_

_- Utah, deux cent kilomètres au nord de Salt Lake city dans la forêt._

_- Laisse-moi 2 bonnes heures, je serais là. _

_- Dépêche-toi. _

Je raccrochais. M'assis contre un arbre non loin de Seth, toujours endormi grâce à ma vague de léthargie, et attendis que Rosalie et Emmett reviennent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il devait être passé environ 1h quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Rosalie.

_- Et Emmett ?_

_- Il arrive._

_- J'y vais alors. Peter et Char' devraient être là d'ici 1h, en attendant jette un œil à Seth, c'est pas le moment que quelqu'un l'enlève aussi._

_- Il se réveillerait pas si on l'attaquait ?_

_- Avec ce que je lui ai envoyé pour réussir à l'endormir, ya peu de chances…_

Elle acquiesça, et je m'éloignais rapidement, afin de combler ma soif.

Je trouvais rapidement un loup, mais je ne supportais plus l'idée même d'y planter mes dents. Je me rabattis sur un cerf, et, ne trouvant rien d'autre sans m'éloigner trop, une famille de ratons laveurs. Eh oui, le major en train de boire un raton laveur. Ridicule.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé Rosalie avec Seth. Au vu des odeurs, et des émotions des deux vampires, j'avais échappé tout juste à la « preuve de leur amour l'un envers l'autre ». Je fronçais le nez quand des images mentales commencèrent à se dessiner dans ma tête. Ils avaient bien sur tous les deux un sourire innocent collé sur leurs visages.

_- Seth ne vous a pas gêné apparemment…_

_- T'as bien dit à Rose qu'il se réveillerait pas non ?_

Emmett… Toujours quelque chose à répondre. Impressionnant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel sans me donner la peine de répondre. Peter n'allait plus tarder. Je me tournais vers le loup endormi, et lui envoyais ses émotions à un niveau normal. Il se réveilla en sursaut et bondis sur ses pieds en mutant au passage. Le voyant s'approcher dangereusement, je lui envoyais à nouveau une vague de calme, qui le cloua au sol.

_- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais tu en avais besoin Je t'ai endormi pour que tu sois opérationnel._

Il muta à nouveau.

_- Ne le fais plus sans ma permission ! _

Je soupirais. Si j'en avais besoin, bien sûr que je le ferais à nouveau… Voulant éviter une bagarre alors que le temps nous était compté, j'opinais.

_- Je te demanderais la prochaine fois._

_- J'ai besoin de me nourrir aussi. Je vais chasser._

_- Tu as une demi-heure. Si jamais tu rencontrais un couple de vampires en chemin, laisse les, ce seront probablement Peter et Charlotte, des amis. Guide-les simplement jusqu'ici. _

Il hocha la tête en mutant encore, avant de s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques minutes plus tard, une odeur de vampire que j'aurais reconnue entre mille me parvint. Peter. Il déboula d'entre les arbres.

_- Major ! _

_- Peter. Tu connais déjà Emmett et Rosalie, sa femme et âme sœur. _Il les avait en effet rencontrés une dizaine d'années plus tôt, quand, passant dans la région ou nous étions à l'époque, ils nous avaient rendu visite avec Charlotte. En parlant d'elle, je ne la voyais, ni ne la sentais nulle part._ Où est Char ? _

_- Charlotte a trouvé son âme sœur il y a maintenant un an._

_- Vous n'étiez pas… ? _

_- Non, nous n'étions pas âmes sœurs comme Emmett et toi l'êtes._

J'avais moi-même cru pendant un moment que Charlotte et Peter étaient âmes sœurs, mais ils étaient simplement liés comme Alice et moi pouvions l'être.

_- En parlant de ça major… _Je le sentais venir, lui et ses foutus questions. Il me connaissait mieux que personne, peut-être même mieux qu'Alice. Tu me dis qui il est ?

_- Jacob est… Jacob est aux mains de Maria, et il risque d'en mourir d'un moment à l'autre. C'est tout ce qui est important pour l'instant. _

_- Nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça. Il faut un plan, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre ça._

_- Bien sûr qu'il faut un plan ! Dès que Seth sera revenu, nous continuerons à avancer, et une fois plus proche, nous pourrons estimer quoi faire sans risquer trop de dégâts. _

_- Seth ?_

_- Un métamorphe, un loup, comme Jacob._

_- Ton âme sœur est un métamorphe !_

_- Ouais… Ça te pose un problème baiseur ? Pacque si je dois me passer de toi... _

_- Aucun problème major. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas courant._ Il me cachait quelque chose. Je le sentais. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de le cuisiner, je le laissais s'arrêter là.

Seth arriva d'entre les fourrés. Il me regardait.

_- Il ne s'est toujours pas transformé. Je ne l'entends pas. Qu'est ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de se transformer ? C'est pas normal !_

_- Il y a un moyen de bloquer la mutation chez un loup ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux être sûr que Maria l'a trouvé…_

_- Pas que je sache non…Enfin je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi… S'il est évanoui il ne se transformera pas, mais depuis le temps, il devrait s'être réveillé._

_- Et en étant blessé ?_

_- Il doit déjà être suffisamment guéri, et de loin. _

Je poussais un grondement. Imaginer mon âme sœur bloqué par je ne sais quoi, incapable de se transformer pour je ne sais quelle raison, à la merci de Maria et ses sbires… Le maigre contrôle me restant était en train de lâcher peu à peu.

J'entendais Peter à côté de moi qui tentais de me calmer, sachant ce qui risquait de se produire si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de l'enrayer rapidement.

_- Major, pense à lui. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas en saccageant tout ici que tu vas l'aider. Tiens au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons près de Maria. Si tu…_

Sa voix se perdit. Je levais les yeux. Il regardait Seth, qui avait les yeux fixé sur lui.

Les émotions de Seth me frappèrent de plein fouet. Cette fois ci, je compris immédiatement, ayant déjà senti ces mêmes émotions. Je m'attendais à la douleur, si bien que je réussis à l'encaisser sans trop de difficultés.

_- Il manquait plus que ça…_

Seth gémissait.

_- Non, non… Pas moi… je suis mort, foutu… je ne veux pas…_

La panique le prit. Je tentais toujours de le calmer. Un bref regard aux vampires autour de moi me confirma que j'étais le seul vampire à avoir compris ce qui s'était passé.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient confus, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la confusion de Peter. Il se sentait attiré par le loup, inquiet pour lui, sans savoir pourquoi, sans comprendre. Comme moi au début avec _mon_ loup.

Je me rapprochais de Seth, l'inondant toujours de calme. J'avais beaucoup plus de difficultés qu'avec Jacob. Je supposais que comme j'étais son empreinte, son loup me laissait le manipuler comme je voulais. Mais même avec des vampires ou des humains, je n'avais jamais eu autant de mal… Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à lever la tête, et sa respiration redevint à peu près normale.

Peter s'approcha, toujours aussi confus. Seth se remit à trembler aussitôt, gémissant qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il allait mourir, qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

_- Tu dois parler avec Peter, Seth. Rosalie, Emmett et moi allons vous laisser discuter. _

Je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas comme Jacob n'avait pas voulu, mais c'était la seule solution.

Je me relevais, le laissant assis au sol. En passant à coté de Peter, je lui glissais, trop bas pour que Seth puisse l'entendre

_- Ne le rejette pas. C'est lui ton âme sœur._

Il me jeta un regard intrigué, mais je m'éloignais avec Rose et Em', sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après que nous nous soyons éloignés de quelques centaines de mètres, Je m'arrêtais. Le couple me regardait avec confusion.

_- Seth vient de s'imprégner de Peter._

_- Je vais encore passer pour le balourd de service, mais c'est quoi s'imprégner ?_

_- Pour reprendre les mots de Jacob, c'est la manière dont les loups reconnaissent leur âme sœur…. Le loup ne peut pas vivre sans son empreinte. La distance, ou encore plus sûrement le rejet ou la mort de l'empreinte tuent le loup._

_- Et Jacob ?_

_- S'est imprégné de moi, oui._

Il avait du mal à retenir son sourire

_- Je l'ai toujours dit que t'étais gay !_ Rosalie lui mit une claque derrière la tête_. Ouch Rosie bébé ça fait mal ! C'est pas comme si c'était faux en plus…_ Elle eut à peine une esquisse de sourire

_- Plus sérieusement, ça veut dire quoi ? Que les clébards vont vivre avec nous ?_

_- Rose…_

_- Réponds-moi juste Jasper. Est-ce que ça veut dire que les clébards vont vivre avec nous, attirer le danger de leur instabilité, et leur alpha stupide chez nous ?_

_- Jacob vivra avec moi. Si ça pose problème que nous restions à la maison, alors nous irons tous les deux ailleurs. Quant à Seth, je suppose qu'il suivra Peter._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bien sûr que tu peux rester ! Mais si ça amène la meute au complet avec le danger qu'elle représente…_

_- Le reste de la meute n'accepte pas l'imprégnation sur les vampires de toute façon… Donc Jacob est interdit de séjour à la Push, et ça va probablement être la même chose pour Seth._

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir un instant.

_- Jazz, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis contente que tu puisses être heureux, enfin que tu le seras pleinement dès que nous aurons retrouvé Jacob. Mais si je tolère sa présence, pour toi, ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse ami-ami avec lui. _

_- Je sais Rose. Merci. Et qui sait, tu l'apprécieras probablement plus que tu ne l'imagines…_

_- Un clébard ? J'en doute ! _

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux. Ca faisait du bien de penser à un futur aux côtés de Jacob. Même si ça ne rendait le présent que plus réel.

Ce fut Emett, une fois n'est pas coutume, qui nous ramena les pieds sur terre.

_- Tu dis que l'éloignement tue le loup… En combien de temps ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Ca dépend des loups je pense… quand j'ai parlé à Jacob, au bout de trois semaines, il avait l'air à bout de forces… Mais il n'était pas encore en pleine forme au combat…_

_- Donc si on ne le retrouve pas rapidement…_

_- Même si Maria le laisse tranquille, ce dont je doute, il mourra…_

Le désespoir menaçait de m'envahir à nouveau. Rose s'approcha de moi, et me posa la main sur l'épaule.

_- On va le retrouver à temps Jasper, on va y arriver._

Je ne répondis pas.

Ce fut Emmett, qui, une fois de plus, nous sauva de l'ambiance lourde qui menaçait de me faire exploser et courir vers Jacob, sans plan ni la moindre idée de ce que j'allais faire.

_- Si on retournait voir nos tourtereaux ? _

_- Allons-y. Mais garde tes commentaires Em', au moins quelques heures… _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Maria**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'allais enfin le récupérer. Jasper. Il était à moi, il l'avait toujours été, depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui, que j'avais planté mes dents dans la chair tendre de son cou, le transformant, et le clamant comme éternellement mien par ce geste.

Depuis qu'il avait osé me désobéir, et s'échapper, je n'avais eu de cesse de le récupérer. Je savais qu'il était dangereux, qu'il aurait tôt fait de me détruire si je me contentais de le mettre face à moi sans ruser.

Mon traqueur, Denis, un des meilleurs, qui avait le don supplémentaire de pouvoir rendre son odeur indétectable, le rendant presque invisible, le suivait depuis qu'il m'avait quitté. Je commençais à désespérer de récupérer Jasper un jour quand Denis m'avait appelé. Mon Jasper, qui serait lié à un clébard, un enfant de la lune, un métamorphe !

Je connaissais les légendes, je savais qu'un vampire avec un métamorphe pour âme sœur n'en devient que plus dangereux, mais acquiert également une grande faiblesse. Quand le vampire réalise, et accepte le lien, ses forces sont décuplés, tant et aussi longtemps que le loup ne se laisse pas faire, qu'il a des sentiments de battant. Au contraire, les forces du vampire, et en particulier son don éventuel, sont diminués, voire inaccessibles, quand le loup est en situation d'acceptation, quand il ne se bat plus.

J'y vois ma chance. Je rappelle aussitôt mon traqueur, et lui demande d'enlever le loup dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

Dès que j'aurais la main sur le loup, il me suffira de le briser pour que Jasper perde le contrôle de son don et de ses forces. Quand il aura accepté de rester avec moi de son plein gré, je pourrais tuer le loup, qui ne sera plus un problème. Jasper sera acquis à ma cause, et nous recommencerons comme avant. Peut-être pourrais-je aller jusqu'à détrôner les Volturis avec son aide…. Une idée à faire murir ! Le futur s'annonce heureux !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enfin il arrive, il est là, le bâtard qui s'est lié à mon Jasper. Je vais le briser ! Mais d'abord, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper. Pas question qu'il meurt en essayant de se transformer !

Quand il me traite de folle, je vois rouge. Je le gifle, et lui trouve une utilité qui sert mon but : entrainement à la torture !

Je reviens dans mes quartiers, le sachant bien entouré. Le pire, c'est qu'il a probablement raison ce sale clébard ! Jasper, s'il a accepté le lien, même sans ses pouvoirs, n'acceptera pas de laisser son clébard pour moi.

Je passe rapidement en revue les solutions qui s'offrent à moi. Changer les souvenirs de Jasper : impossible, je n'ai pas les vampires capables de le faire. Tuer le chiot : Jasper tenterait de nous tuer aussi, et se laisserait probablement mourir ensuite : impossible. Faire en sorte que Jasper croit que le chiot de l'aime plus : possible… A creuser…

Si je brise suffisamment le bâtard pour que même la présence de Jasper ne le rende pas battant, mais le laisse à la limite de l'évanouissement, les pouvoirs de _mon_ Jasper seront suffisamment affaiblis pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte du mensonge du chien. Et s'il le croit, s'il croit que Jacob sera mieux sans lui, il acceptera surement de revenir avec moi.

C'est de toute façon la meilleure idée que j'ai pour le moment. Je vais probablement devoir m'en contenter pour le moment.

J'irais voir le clébard dès que la séance de torture sera terminée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! Petit PoV Maria pour voir un peu ce qu'elle pense...**

**Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas trop quand… probablement milieu à fin de semaine, au pire la semaine prochaine… avec la reprise des cours, le rythme risque d'être un peu moins soutenu, mais je vais essayer de faire au moins un chapitre par semaine, ou vraiment au pire tous les 10 jours…**

**Et (je me répète mais bon) n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer ! C'est mon seul salaire, le moyen de savoir ce qui va et ne va pas, de m'améliorer, entre autre pour votre confort de lecture…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à toutes ! Voilà donc (enfin) le chapitre suivant ! (complétement débordée la semaine dernière, pas une minute à moi, et cette semaine c'est pas beaucoup mieux, juste un peu…) Et j'avoue, il est écrit depuis hier soir, mais quand j'ai mis le point final, vers 1h du matin (ah bah nan, en fait c'était ce matin, pas hier ^^'), je n'avais vraiment plus le courage de relire, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, alors 2 (une fois sur word, et une sur ff)… et quand je tape, je le fais au kilomètre sans trop faire attention, et donc je fais pas mal (pas mal, c'est même un euphémisme) de fautes de frappe… J'espère être un peu moins débordée dans les jours à venir, mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas le cas… donc le prochain chapitre probablement dans une semaine…**

**Un peu plus de review que sur celui d'avant, c'est sympa :) n'hésitez toujours pas, vos commentaires me motivent et m'aident à écrire la suite :) **

**Anne : Et oui, J'ai hésité un peu pour Peter, mais ça m'a paru pas mal au niveau des perspectives que j'aurai derrière pour les faire interagir… j'avais pensé à Bree pendant un moment (d'où l'attention que j'ai porté au fait que Seth n'ait pas vu Bree, juste entendu parler d'elle, pour me garder la possibilité ouverte), mais Peter me semblait mieux… Maria, eh bien si elle n'était pas folle, ça ne serait pas Maria ! Et un début de réponse quand à comment ça pourrait se passer ) Je retiens pour le résumé, Merci :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Jasper**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous avions retrouvé Seth et Peter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Voyant du coin de l'œil Emmett s'apprêter à faire une remarque, à n'en pas douter salace, je me tournais vers lui et lui lançais un regard noir tandis que Rose lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Il pâlit, et se mit à bouder aussitôt. Un vrai gamin !

Les deux amoureux se détachèrent. Seth rougit violemment en nous voyant, sa peau mate ne suffisant pas à le cacher. J'étais heureux pour eux, mais les voir ne faisait que me rappeler que Jake était loin de moi, en danger.

_- Puisque les choses ont l'air arrangées, je suppose qu'on peut repartir ?_

_- Allons-y,_ acquiesça Peter, _Une fois plus proches, nous pourrons voir comment nous y prendre pour le récupérer._ Il lâcha la main de Seth. _Tu continues à surveiller s'il n'apparait pas ?_

_- Bien sûr !_

Il l'éloigna derrière un arbre, afin de se déshabiller sans être sous le regard inquisiteur de quatre vampires dont son imprégné, et muter.

La nuit était enfin tombée. Nous pouvions donc courir sans risque d'être aperçus. Et même si Seth venait à fatiguer, ou quand le jour se lèverai, Peter pourrait le porter sans trop de difficultés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après quelques heures, je fus surpris de me sentir étrangement épuisé. Je connaissais bien évidemment la sensation, pour l'avoir ressentie à travers les humains ou les loups, mais en tant que vampire, ce n'était pas censé m'arriver ! Surtout à cause d'un effort aussi léger qu'une simple course !

Je ralentis légèrement mon allure, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Les autres n'en firent pas non plus, bien que je sente légèrement le questionnement poindre chez Rosalie, et l'inquiétude chez Peter.

Je continuais à courir, mais ma cadence diminuait de plus en plus. Je ne sentais plus d'étonnement chez les autres, mais ils s'en étaient forcement rendu-compte. Je ne réfléchissais plus à rien, juste à lutter contre la sensation de fatigue, qui se transformait doucement en léthargie, et à courir. Courir, aussi vite que possible, bien que mon « aussi vite » ne le soit plus réellement.

Je pensais pouvoir continuer encore un moment, quand, sans prévenir, mes jambes me lâchèrent, m'envoyant rouler au sol, à moitié conscient seulement de ce qui m'entourait.

Les autres furent instantanément à mes côtés.

_- Jazz ! _

_- Merde, mec, j'pensais que tu voulais le retrouver, pas faire une sieste !_

_- Bordel ! Ça devait pas arriver ! Pas aussi vite, ni aussi fort ! C'est pas bon… pas bon du tout…_

J'écartais les remarques de Rosalie et d'Emmett d'un geste de la main, et me concentrais sur Peter.

_- Tu savais ce qui allait arriver ? Tu sais ce qui m'arrive ?_

Je sentais la colère monter, sourde. Mais je ne sentais aucun sentiment venant de Peter. D'aucune personne présente d'ailleurs.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens Major ?_

_- Rien !_ J'étais clairement en colère. Si la fatigue ne m'avait pas cloué au sol, je lui aurais déjà arraché un bras pour ne rien m'avoir dit, alors que cet enfoiré semblait comprendre ce qui se passait. _Rien venant de vous ! Et de la fatigue, même plus que ça…_

_- C'est à cause de Jacob..._

_- Je t'interdis de…_

Il me coupa, impatient.

_- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il le faisait volontairement. Juste que c'était à cause de lui, de son état d'esprit actuel, que tu trouves dans cet état._

Je le regardais, confus.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Jacob est encore à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici !_

_- La distance ne change rien, à partir du moment où le vampire et le loup acceptent le lien. _

_- Explique-toi ou je te jure que dès que je pourrais me lever, je t'arrache …_

Seth se mit à grogner, coupant cours à mes menaces. Peter le fit taire en passant négligemment sa main dans la fourrure du loup.

_- Dans le cas où un métamorphe est l'âme sœur du loup, le vampire est… en quelque sorte affecté par l'humeur du loup. S'il est content, tu le seras, s'il est malheureux, toi aussi…_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça change, je suis déjà empathe !_

_- Laisse-moi finir… Ça marche peu importe la distance. S'il se bat contre quelque chose, ta force, ton don, seront décuplés, mais si au contraire il abandonne…_

_- Ma… force et mon don seront diminués…_ J'étais accablé_. Je me souvins alors d'un détail. Tu as dit « pas aussi fort », ça veut dire ?_

_- Que même avec une force et un don diminués, ça ne devrait pas être au point de ne pas pouvoir te lever, ou de ne plus sentir aucun sentiment venant de nous, vu la puissance normale de ton don. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'en sais foutre rien major, mais te voir comme ça, c'est inquiétant au sujet de son état à lui !_

_- Il faut le retrouver ! Maintenant !_

_- Avec toi dans cet état ? Et on ferait comment, tu veux bien m'expliquer ! On va voir Maria, la bouche en cœur, et on lui dit « le dieu de la guerre se sent pas bien pacque tu retiens son loup dans ton antre, il arrive même pas à marcher, tu peux nous le rendre s'il te plait ? »_

Je grognais.

_- Déjà, il faut trouver pourquoi tu es à ce point affecté._

Seth, qui venait de se retransformer, s'avança, et glissa sa main dans celle de Peter.

_- Si c'est un alpha, ça change quelque chose ?_

_- C'est pas l'autre cinglé l'alpha ? _Rosalie, toujours fidèle à elle-même.

_- Il l'est parce que Jake a bien voulu. Mais Jake est le descendant direct des premiers loups, donc c'est un alpha de sang, c'est à lui que devait revenir la place._

_- Un alpha de sang avec le dieu de la guerre… J'crois qu'il faut pas chercher plus loin…_

_- Surtout que j'suis empathe, alors ressentir les sentiments des autres ça me connait… génial…. Et t'as pas un truc pour passer au-dessus de ça ? _

_- A part que Jacob se remette à se battre pour sa survie au lieu d'abandonner comme il a dû le faire pour que tu te sentes comme ça ? Pas à ma connaissance… Désolé…_

_- Putain ! Seth, t'as aucun moyen de le contacter pour lui expliquer ?_

_- Pas tant qu'il ne se transforme pas._

_- Ce qui revient au problème de base : pourquoi il ne peut pas se transformer._

_- Et surtout pourquoi il s'est permis d'abandonner ! Merde, je lui ai dit que je le laisserai pas tomber ! Il a pas le droit de juste baisser les bras comme ça !_

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé la bas Jazz. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il a subit, ce qu'il subit en ce moment…_

Rosalie tremblait. Emmett l'enlaça.

_- Merci Rose, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour…_

_- Elle essaie juste d'aider mec. Lâche-la ! _

Emmett étais resté silencieux jusque-là, mais m'en prendre à Rosalie devant lui alors que je n'étais même pas foutu de me lever n'étais probablement pas la meilleure des idées. Il m'avait arrêté à temps. Il n'était en effet pas bien dur d'imaginer ce qui traversait la tête de Rose pour qui connaissait son histoire.

_- Bref. Major, t'as une idée de ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ?_

J'explosais littéralement.

_- Putain mais comment tu veux que je le sache enculé ? Je peux même pas tenir debout, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir, alors que ça m'est pas arrivé depuis 150 ans, et visiblement, si on ne sort pas Jacob de là rapidement ça va faire qu'empirer les choses ! Alors putain me demande pas ce qu'il faut faire pacque à part te dire « le sortir de là », j'en ai pas la putain de moindre idée bordel !_

_- Il faut nous rapprocher pour l'instant. _

_- T'es malin toi, je saurais même pas marcher, alors courir…_

- _Si ton… ego de major,_ je levais les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Emmett retenait son rire, avant de poursuivre, _peut le supporter, tu penses que tu tiendras sur mon dos ?_

_- On peut toujours essayer._

Il me hissa sans difficultés sur son dos, et je tentais misérablement de m'accrocher à lui. Je n'avais pratiquement aucune force, et ça semblait s'empirer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

_- Bien, on est partis._

Et sur la commande de Peter, tous se mirent en marche, moi tentant de tenir tant bien que mal, ne restant accroché que parce qu'Emmett me tenait fermement contre son dos. Je tentais de suivre le paysage du regard, mais abandonnait après quelques minutes, le simple fait de lever la tête était un effort trop important. Je me laissais envahir par la léthargie, me concentrant simplement sur Jacob, et sur le fait que nous allions le retrouver, et que le plus vite serait le mieux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je fus sorti de ma torpeur par une sensation de liquide qui coulait contre mes lèvres et dans ma gorge. Je déglutis, mécaniquement, et entendis la voix autour de moi.

_- Merde major bouge-toi un peu ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller ! _

Je continuais à avaler mécaniquement ce qui coulait dans ma gorge, et aspirais légèrement, tentant de faire couler plus de sang, plus rapidement.

_- Aller Major ! _

J'ouvris les yeux, et finit de boire ce qui semblait être un cerf. Quand je l'eus fini, je murmurais misérablement :

_- Encore…_

Un deuxième cerf fut approché de ma bouche. Après l'avoir intégralement bu, je commençais à me sentir un peu mieux, bien que toujours presque sans force.

_- Où on est ? _

_- A une trentaine de kilomètres de l'endroit où est établi le campement de Maria._

Je hochais la tête.

_- Combien de temps que je…_

_- Une quinzaine d'heures je dirais… On est arrivés ici il y a une heure, Seth s'est endormi rapidement, et je suis parti te chercher de quoi boire pendant qu'Emmett et Rosalie restaient ici pour vous surveiller, tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir émerger. Ils sont partis chasser à leur tour. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. _

_- Et après on fait quoi baiseur ? T'as une idée maintenant ?_

Il soupira.

_- J'ai bien une idée…Mais il faut tester avant à quel point Seth m'affecte._

_- Développe ?_

_- Je vais y aller, seul…_

_- Ca-y-est, t'es officiellement devenu dingue !_

_- T'as une meilleure idée peut être ? J'y vais, avec Seth ici, en train, par exemple, de se bagarrer contre Emmett ou Rosalie, et surtout sans abandonner, plutôt en les maîtrisant. Donc mes forces seront décuplées, mais Maria ne le saura pas._

_- Et quand elle demandera pourquoi tu es là et pas moi ?_

_- Je dirai que tu ne veux pas risquer un piège pour sauver un loup dont tu n'as rien à faire, que tu n'as de toute façon pas reconnu le lien, et ne compte pas le faire. Mais que si elle garde Jacob, ça finira en guerre entre elle et les métamorphes, et ça attirera à coup sûr les Volturis, ce qu'elle veut, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, éviter à tout prix._

_- Et si elle ne te croit pas ?_

_- C'est pour un cas comme celui-là qu'il faut voir avant comment la volonté de Seth m'affecte. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera suffisant pour que je réussisse à m'approcher de Jacob, même si elle ne veut pas. Il me suffira de quelques secondes, juste le temps de lui dire de surtout ne pas arrêter de se battre. A partir du moment où il aura arrêté de se laisser faire, tes forces reviendront immédiatement, et s'il se bat, avec un peu de chances elles seront décuplées. Tu pourras nous rejoindre et attaquer le camp avec Emmett, Rosalie, et Seth, qui n'acceptera pas de rester évidemment…_ Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_- C'est dingue. Ca a une chance de marcher, mais ça a surtout beaucoup de chances de foirer._

_- T'as une meilleure idée ?_

_- Eh bien… Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me tuer... Plutôt… _Je déglutis bruyamment_. Me récupérer._

_- Et donc tu comptes te jeter dans la gueule du loup, excuse-moi l'expression, et aller là-bas, seul je suppose, complètement à sa merci, alors que tu es dans un tel état que tu tiens à peine debout ? Et c'est moi que tu traites de fou ?_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de penser à autre chose.

_- Tu crois qu'elle connait les conséquences de mon lien avec Jacob ?_

_- Je pense. Elle ne l'aurait pas enlevé, ou alors elle l'aurait tué en arrivant ici si ce n'était pas le cas. Et s'il était mort…_

_- Tais-toi !_

_Je ne voulais même pas songer à l'éventualité._

_- Désolé major. Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'elle sache la force du lien._

_- Donc elle espérait quoi ? Que j'aille la rejoindre et que je reste bien gentiment avec elle pendant qu'elle torture mon âme sœur ?_

_- Probablement te faire chanter… Elle le laisse tranquille en échange de ta docilité sous ses ordres ou quelque chose comme ça…_

_- Je vais la brûler vive cette salope ! Après l'avoir torturée pendant des jours pour ce qu'elle aura osé faire à Jake ! C'est tout ce qu'elle aura gagné ! Elle n'en sortira certainement pas vivante, c'est hors de question !_

_- Elle le mérite, il n'y a aucun doute, mais il faut d'abord que tu récupère tes forces._

_- C'est pour ça que je dois y aller. Pour récupérer Jacob._

_- Major… Tu es bon stratège, tu sais que même si c'est dangereux que j'y aille moi, ça l'est moins que si tu y vas. Plus on attend, et plus les risques de retrouver Jacob en sale état augmentent… _

_- Je sais, _marmonnais-je, en désespoir de cause.

Je ne voulais pas laisser Peter risquer sa peau. Mais c'était notre meilleure chance de réussir, et à choisir entre Peter et Jacob, malgré l'amitié que je portais au premier, le choix était vite fait.

Peter m'avait laissé à ma réflexion pour aller réveiller Seth, et profiter de sa présence avant d'aller au camp.

Quand Emmett et Rose revinrent, je n'étais pas plus avancé. Laisser Peter y aller paraissait toujours la seule solution ayant une chance de fonctionner. Mais il y avait tellement de paramètres inconnus ! Tellement de risques que ça tourne mal !

Rosalie s'approcha de moi, me questionnant du regard pour savoir si j'allais mieux. Je la rassurais d'un signe de tête, alors que Peter expliquait _notre_ plan.

Une heure d'explications, de suppositions, de tests d'Emmett se laissant battre par Seth, plus tard, Peter s'éloigna vers le camp, non sans avoir dû passer dix minutes à essayer de convaincre Seth que ça allait se passer sans difficultés. Le jeune loup ne voulait absolument pas laisser partir son vampire seul vers un tel risque de mort.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ^^ Pas de PoV Jake ou Maria cette fois-ci, mais du Jasper à revendre :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre! J'ai eu un mal fou avec… Je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration… Je savais ou je voulais aller, mais dès que j'écrivais une phrase, je la rayais, elle sonnait « faux »… terrible… Et la nuit dernière, je me suis réveillée, et j'ai eu le déclic. Je me suis mise à écrire les deux tiers du chapitre à 4h du mat' ! Je vous raconte pas l'état dans lequel j'étais en cours aujourd'hui… Enfin le chapitre est enfin là, tout beau, tout chaud (mais malheureusement un peu plus court que ce que j'espérais... Enfin si javais voulu plus long, vous ne 'auriez pas eu avant un moment...) :p**

**A nouveau moins de reviews… Un grand merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé une ! Donc on réitère la pub : N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez ! C'est mon seul salaire ! **

**Anne : C'est vrai que c'est la période du manque de temps pour beaucoup… dommage qu'il ne soit pas extensible, rallonger le temps « dodo » (même d'une heure, s'il vous plait ? vraiment pas ? bon, d'accord, on va faire avec…), et le temps « loisirs » me ferait le plus grand bien, comme à beaucoup j'imagine ! Merci !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Jacob**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : l'arrêt de cette souffrance. Peu importe si ça devait passer par la mort. Si j'avais pu, je me serais transformé et j'aurais accueilli avec bonheur la délivrance que m'aurait offert le collier scellé autour de mon cou.

Mais non. Non seulement j'étais bien trop faible pour muter, « grâce » au venin empoisonné courant dans mes veines – le vampire m'avait mordu en tout trois fois- mais surtout j'avais peur que ma mort n'affecte Jasper d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il ne se mette en tête de faire quelque chose de stupide. A commencer par venir ici, pour me venger, et ainsi se faire massacrer par l'armée de Maria.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Tant que je le pourrais, je le protègerais. Même si ça voulait dire obéir à la cinglée me retenant, contre sa promesse de ne pas le blesser, en aucune manière. Voilà où j'en étais rendu : à accepter d'obéir à une folle contre une promesse qu'elle ne tiendrait peut être pas.

Je ne pouvais de toute façon rien faire d'autre. Elle était revenue me voir, et m'avait d'abord proposé l'arrêt de ma torture si je lui obéissais. Elle voulait que je des à mon empreinte, qui selon elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver, que l'imprégnation était fausse, que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Je me fichais de l'arrêt de mes souffrances, si cela signifiait que Jasper risquait d'être blessé, voire tué.

J'avais peur qu'énervée par son absence, elle veuille se contenter de le blesser avant de le tuer. J'avais donc réussi à négocier : mon mensonge contre mon âme sœur gardée en sécurité.

Elle avait fini par accepter, et m'avait laissé à mes bourreaux, non sans avoir ordonné à son sous fifre de me mordre encore une fois. Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre ça, la léthargie m'envahissant alors que le venin me brulait les veines.

J'avais alors doucement plongé vers ces sentiments d'acceptation et de dégout de moi qui me définissaient à présent.

Les vampires avaient testé sur moi toutes leurs méthodes de torture, physiques comme psychologiques. Me tabassant, me brulant, me cassant des membres, me violant à répétition, et m'expliquant avec force et détails que c'était mon âme sœur lui-même qui avait appris à Maria tout ce qu'elle savait en terme de torture, et que leurs connaissance à ce sujet était donc une retranscription exacte de ce que Jasper avait un jour enseigné à Maria.

Mes bourreaux n'ayant pas besoin de dormir, le seul repos que j'avais était quand je m'évanouissais. Ils me laissaient généralement un peu de temps, que mes blessures les plus graves se referment et qu'ils puissent jouer à nouveau avec moi. Je me réveillais alors sous les coups, généralement en hurlant de douleur.

J'en étais presque venu à haïr ma condition de loup, qui leur permettait de ne pas se retenir.

Je ne me battais plus vraiment depuis plusieurs heures, mais, alors qu'un troisième vampire me violait en moins d'une demi-heure, j'avais abandonné. J'avais cessé de lutter, et m'étais contenté de subir, sans supplier, sans me débattre, en me contentant de tenter de retenir mes cris et gémissements de douleur.

Mes hanches avaient été brisées depuis longtemps. Je pense pouvoir dire que le viol était leur torture préférée, en considérant le nombre de vampires qui étaient passés dans le bâtiment juste pour ça.

Intérieurement, je continuais à espérer que Jasper ne viendrait pas. Qu'il ne s'exposerait pas à un tel danger juste pour moi, le pathétique petit loup qui avait abandonné toute bataille, excepté celle de garder en vie son âme sœur.

Je savais pertinemment que, si la torture ne me tuait pas, l'absence de mon empreinte finirait à coup sûr par le faire. J'avais juste à attendre la délivrance, patiemment.

Je restais tant que possible plongé dans mes pensées, déconnectant mon esprit de mon corps tant que faire se peut. Tant et si bien qu'il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que le vampire derrière moi s'était retiré, sans être immédiatement remplacé par un autre ou par des coups.

Alors que je relevais la tête péniblement, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu arrêter les monstres, une main rude attrapa mon bras. Après m'avoir détaché de la table, laissant juste mes pieds et mains liés entre eux, le vampire me retourna et me jeta à nouveau au sol. Meurtri, épuisé, blessé, je m'effondrais dans une position semi-assise, le dos appuyé à un mur contre lequel ma tête claqua avec violence, me renvoyant quelques instants dans les limbes.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Maria se tenait devant moi, avec à ses côtés une femelle vampire que je ne connaissais pas.

_- Sale petit bâtard ! Tu vas me dire la vérité ! _

Je la regardais, perplexe.

_- Est-ce que ta meute de sales clébards risque de débarquer ici pour nous faire la guerre ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aimerais te dire que nous allons les exterminer jusqu'au dernier !_

La meute ? Pourquoi la meute viendrait-elle ? Ils m'avaient renié ! Elle s'approcha, et me gifla.

_- Tu vas répondre, sale monstre écœurant !_

Je rassemblais mes forces et tentait une réponse.

_- Non… Ils… ne viendront pas…_

Elle regarda la vampire à ses côtés.

_- Il dit vrai Maîtresse._

_- Bien !_

Elle éclata d'un rire sardonique.

_- Faites-le entrer !_ Elle s'était tournée, et s'adressait à présent aux gardes._ Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de me mentir ! _

Un vampire entra alors, tenu fermement par quatre gardes. Il se débattait furieusement, a priori sans succès.

Il scruta la salle du regard, et quand il m'aperçut, son regard s'éclaira.

_- Jacob !_

Je le regardais, perplexe.

_- Bats-toi Jacob ! Pour Jasper ! _

Les vampires le tenant tentaient de le faire taire, sans succès.

_- Marc !_ Maria n'appréciait apparemment pas ce qu'il me disait.

_- Bats-toi ! Sinon il ne peut rien faire ! Bats…_

Le vampire, Marc, s'était approché de lui et l'avait mordu, un fois, une deuxième, puis une troisième, et une quatrième. La phrase du vampire se perdit dans un gémissement alors qu'il semblait retenir un cri de douleur. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'effondra, sous le sourire satisfait de Maria, qui sortit, probablement donner ses ordres.

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Jasper avait besoin de moi, besoin que je me batte. Peu importait que je ne sache pas pourquoi, ça avait l'air assez important pour que le vampire risque sa vie pour me le dire.

Je me mis alors à me débattre contre mes liens, utilisant le peu de forces qui me restait, avec toute la volonté du monde. Deux vampires se jetèrent sur moi, pour me maitriser. Je tentais de me libérer pas tous les moyens.

Ils étaient bien trop forts, et moi bien trop affaibli pour me libérer d'une quelconque manière, mais je continuais à me débattre. Quitte à mourir, autant avoir une chance d'avoir pu aider Jasper, même si je ne voyais pas en quoi le fait que je me batte puisse l'aider d'une quelconque manière.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Emmett**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Peter était parti depuis presque une demi-heure. Le gamin, Seth, se battait gentiment contre moi, tout en tentant de me convaincre de le laisser suivre le vampire au camp, sans attendre que Jasper ait retrouvé ses forces.

J'étais inquiet. Inquiet pour Jasper, bien sûr, mais surtout inquiet de devoir laisser Rose aller là-bas, au cœur du danger. J'avais pleine confiance en ses qualités au combat, mais je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Je risquai à nouveau un regard vers Jasper. Il discutait à voix basse avec Rosalie. Il avait toujours l'air aussi faible. Quand je reportais mon attention sur le gamin, qui était resté dans sa forme humaine, pour pouvoir discuter, et puisqu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de se battre contre moi, je remarquais qu'il s'était figé, un masque d'horreur peint sur le visage.

_- Peter ! _

Sans laisser à quiconque le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il muta, et se rua vers le camp.

Je criais à Rosalie de ne pas bouger, alors que je me mettais à courir à sa poursuite.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis ma Rose hurler, la voix remplie de peur :

_- Emmett à terre !_

Sans même chercher à comprendre, je me laissais tomber en pleine course, juste à temps pour apercevoir Jasper, ou plutôt, comme il semblait être retourné à ses instincts primaires, le major Withlock, s'arrêter une demie seconde à côté de moi, lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, dans une position semi accroupie, prêt à l'attaque.

Me souvenant qu'il m'avait dit un jour, après une bagarre qui avait failli mal tourner «_ si jamais, pour une raison quelconque, je perdais mon self contrôle, que le major me submergeait, met toi dans une position de soumission, et surtout, surtout, ne bouge pas. C'est ta seule chance de survie_. » Je ne bougeais pas un muscle, allongé dans une position de vulnérabilité totale. Il reprit sa course sans m'accorder plus d'attention.

Après presque une minute sans bouger, Rosalie me rejoint, et je me relevais d'un bond.

_- Il ne t'a rien fait ?_

_- Non. Il a soudainement ouvert les yeux, ils sont devenus noirs, et il a bondi sans faire attention à moi._

_- Il faut aller voir au camp. Si jamais Peter…_

_- Peter le connait. Il saura comment réagir. Le gamin par contre… _

Je souris intérieurement. Elle avait beau afficher extérieurement une froideur pour tous ceux étrangers à notre famille, instinct de protection oblige, je savais qu'elle avait déjà accepté Jacob et même Seth et Peter. Elle ne leur dirait pour rien au monde, pas tout de suite du moins, mais elle les protègerait tant qu'elle le pourrait.

_- Si on y va maintenant Rose, il va nous tuer. _

_- Jazz ne …_

_- Actuellement ce n'est pas Jazz, et tu le sais. Il est hors de question que nous y allions maintenant. Nous irons d'ici une demi-heure._

_- Mais Jacob et Seth…_

_- J'espère qu'il ne blessera pas Jacob… S'il le tuait, il ne s'en relèverait pas… Mais je pense que le major est capable de le reconnaitre… Seth, eh bien ce garçon semble intelligent, il comprendra probablement qu'il ne faut pas interférer. De toute façon nous ne pouvons pas y aller tout de suite. _

_- Emmett !_

_- Tu sais que c'est de la folie bébé. Il est hors de question que je risque ça. La discussion est close. _

Si, en situation tranquille, Rosalie semblait, au moins aux yeux des autres, me mener à la baguette, dès que cela touchait à sa sécurité, je n'acceptais pas qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Et elle le savait. Elle n'insista pas, se contentant de m'envoyer un regard noir, avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas, apparemment réfléchissant.

- _Rosie bébé, tu sais que j'ai raison. _

_- Ca n'empêche._

Elle me tourna le dos, avec la ferme intention de me faire changer d'avis. Je ne cédais pas. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, je m'approchais d'elle, et la pris par la taille.

- _Allons-y, mais reste derrière moi._

Elle acquiesça, non sans me gratifier d'un autre regard noir « made by Rose », et me suivit rapidement.

En arrivant devant la porte, le ton fut donné : trois vampires, qui gardaient probablement le camp, gisaient au sol, étêtés. Je m'arrêtais, et rentrait en marchant lentement, inquiet quant à ce que nous allions découvrir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! Muahahahaha ! Je sais, c'est pas cool une fin pareille… surtout quand je sais que me semaines à venir sont particulièrement chargées, et que je ne sais pas quand je vous posterai le prochain chapitre… j'espère mardi prochain, mais peut être que vos reviews m'aideront à le poster dans les temps, voire même plus vite, qui sait p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou à toutes ! Le nouveau chapitre, enfin ! Désolée pour le retard, mais pas moyen de trouver le temps… enfin il est là, c'est le principal ! **

**Un grand merci pour les reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Anne : Et il est la ! Pas tout à fait rapidement, mais mieux que rien… ^^' merci**

**Fan & cteninis : merci ;)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Seth**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir seul ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser me convaincre ! J'aurais dû insister plus, le persuader d'au moins me laisser l'accompagner…

Je me battais contre Emmett, sans réelle force, puisque j'étais resté sous ma forme humaine, mais avec motivation. La forme humaine m'avait été plus ou moins imposée par Peter. Un moyen pour lui de s'assurer qu'Emmett pourrait plus facilement m'arrêter si je tentais de le suivre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de lutte inégale, Emmett s'arrêta un instant pour observer sa femme, aux côtés de Jasper. Soudain, une sensation désagréable de picotement se fit ressentir dans ma nuque. Je me figeais.

Sans savoir expliquer comment, je savais qu'Il était en danger. En grave danger. Un cri m'échappa : « _Peter !_ ». Je partis en courant, mutant dans un bond.

J'étais à environ 5km du camp quand je fus jeté au sol par un vampire. Jasper ! Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, je notais sa posture, semi-accroupi, prêt à attaquer, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, un grondement sortant de sa poitrine, ses yeux, d'un noir profond.

Les paroles d'Alice me revinrent. Celles de Peter également, quand il l'appelait « major », ou « le dieu de la guerre ». Il avait certainement plus que mérité ces titres. Les cicatrices, présentes par dizaines sur son torse nu – il avait apparemment déchiré son t-shirt pendant sa course, à moins que ce ne soit voulu- m'inspiraient un sentiment de frayeur. Mes souvenirs de son expérience dans le combat, quelques jours plus tôt, également.

Mon instinct de survie me hurlait de partir en courant, ou de combattre, mais je compris immédiatement qu'il m'arracherait la tête, pour reprendre les mots d'Alice, si je tentais quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait qu'une réponse ayant une chance de me garder en vie : la soumission la plus totale.

Durant le quart de seconde qu'avait duré ma réflexion, il s'était approché encore plus, me jaugeant visiblement du regard. Je mutais, et restait au sol, immobile, vulnérable sous ma forme humaine, la tête penchée de manière à exploser ma gorge.

Il hésita un instant, avant de se détourner de moi pour se remettre à courir vers le camp. Après quelques secondes, je mutais à nouveau, et le suivit à distance.

En arrivant au camp, de forts sentiments de peur, de léthargie, me clouèrent pratiquement au sol. Si le major utilisait son don comme ça, le camp n'avait presque aucune chance de se relever. Une bonne chose.

La pensée que Peter y était retenu me tordit le ventre. C'est cette pensée en particulier, la peur que Jasper le tue sans même s'en rendre compte, aveuglé par la rage, qui me donna la force de continuer.

Le sol était jonché de corps étêtés, auxquels il manquait souvent un membre, voire plus. Tentant de refouler la peur, je continuais à avancer prudemment, suivant l'odeur de mon empreinte.

Je vis soudain devant moi sortir de l'endroit où je sentais Peter, une femelle vampire, qui regardait à l'intérieur, en criant :

_- Occupez-vous de lui ! Retenez-le, je vais voir la garde !_

Sans chercher à comprendre, je me jetais sur elle. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, si bien que je pus sans trop de difficulté lui arracher les jambes et les bras, et les jeter à quelques mètres de là. Je la laissais sans un regard de plus.

Elle devait être gradée puisqu'elle donnait les ordres. Elle pourrait donc avoir des informations intéressantes à donner. Mais la priorité n'était pas de l'interroger.

Je rentrais dans la salle, et me figeais devant la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Jasper, apparemment prêt à attaquer au moindre geste des vampires devant lui, était devant Jacob, le protégeant. Jacob avait l'air inconscient. Je pouvais voir ses blessures d'ici.

Le grondement sortant de la poitrine de Jasper, et les émotions de peur qu'il projetait autour de lui, étaient presque insoutenables.

Huit vampires l'avaient acculé dans le coin ou se trouvait son loup. Il n'aurait probablement pas eu trop de difficultés à les anéantir, mais cela voulait dire laisser, même pour quelques instants, Jacob sans protection, avec les risques que ça comportait, et il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Je ne m'attardais pourtant pas sur eux, car à environ deux mètres de Jake, j'aperçus Peter. Il n'avait à priori pas de blessures apparentes, mais avait l'air inconscient, comme Jake. Il était encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur les premiers vampires à ma portée. J'eu le temps d'en détruire deux, avant que trois autres ne se jettent sur moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper bondir, profitant de cette diversion pour massacrer les trois vampires restant, avant de se tourner vers moi.

Après avoir arraché une tête de plus, je fis l'erreur de jeter un coup d'œil vers Peter, et sentis les mains de l'un des vampires autour de moi, me brisant plusieurs côtes, et m'étranglant à moitié.

Le major extermina les deux vampires restant, et je tombais au sol, le souffle coupé. Etourdi par la douleur, je mutais, et ne bougeais plus.

J'avais le sentiment que, si le major m'avait laissé en vie plus tôt, ici, dans la même salle que son âme sœur blessée, sans un énorme coup de chance, je ne m'en tirerai pas. Il se pencha vers moi, et je fermais les yeux, tentant toujours de reprendre ma respiration, malgré la douleur de mes côtes. Je sentais ma dernière heure arriver.

Soudain, un léger gémissement se fit entendre, suffisant pour faire se relever d'un bond Jasper. Jacob ! Il venait assurément de me sauver la vie. J'entendis Jasper prendre Jacob dans ses bras, avant de s'éloigner, sautant par une fenêtre.

Je tentais péniblement de me relever, mais la douleur m'envahit quand je bougeais, et je sentis les ténèbres m'engloutir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PoV Rosalie**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après une demi-heure interminable, Emmett accepta enfin d'aller au camp. En entrant, je tentais de faire abstraction des corps jonchant le sol. Je suivais leurs odeurs, derrière Emmett.

Devant ce qui semblait être une salle de torture, une vampire, donc les jambes et les bras avait disparu, nous supplia de l'achever dès qu'elle nous vit. Je la regardais à peine, avant de me tourner vers Emmett.

_- Jasper tranchera. Elle ne peut rien faire dans cet état de toute façon._

J'acquiesçais, avant de rentrer dans la salle, mon âme sœur sur les talons.

Seth et Peter étaient tous les deux au sol, apparemment évanouis, et aucune trace de Jasper et Jacob.

Je me précipitais sur Seth, tentant de voir où il était blessé. Je vis Emmett s'approcher de Peter. J'avais beau ne pas être médecin, j'avais quelques notions. Je vis rapidement qu'il avait au moins deux côtes cassées, mais pas d'autres lésions visibles. Je le pris dans mes bras pour l'allonger plus confortablement.

J'avais beau jouer la hautaine, froide, et sans cœur, je voyais déjà le gamin, et il en était de même pour Jacob, comme faisant partie de ma famille. Et s'il y avait un principe qui m'était cher, c'est qu'on ne touche pas à ma famille. Ca ne voulait pas dire que je ne les embêterai pas, bien sur, mais il était hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit leur faire du mal.

Au bout de quelques instants, Seth ouvrit les yeux. Et tenta de se relever.

_- Peter !_

_- Shhh… ne bouge pas… Emmett s'en occupe, ne bouge pas, tu as des côtes cassées, tu guéris vite mais il faut quand même attendre un peu, qu'elles soient ressoudées._

Je posais les mains sur ses épaules, afin de le recoucher.

_- Non… non… Peter…_

_- Seth, si tu bouges trop, tu vas déplacer les os, ca guérira mal, tu en auras pour deux fois plus de temps… _

_- Je m'en fous… Laisse-moi voir Peter…_

Il se débattait contre moi, essayant de se redresser. Comprenant qu'il ne se calmerait pas, Je le pris dans mes bras et le soulevait, le gardant aussi allongé que possible.

_- Je te mets à côté de lui si tu promets de te tenir tranquille le temps de guérir. _

Il hocha la tête avec ferveur.

_- Une dernière chose, tu sais ou est Jasper ? Et Jacob ? _

_- Jacob était évanoui comme Peter… Jasper l'a emmené, il est passé par la fenêtre._

Je le déposais délicatement à côté de son âme sœur, qui ne réagissait pas. Je me tournais vers Emmett.

_- Tu sais ce qu'il a ? _

Seth tentait de réveiller doucement Peter, la panique perçait dans sa voix.

_- Je ne sais pas._ Il baissa la voix, de manière à ce que Seth ne l'entende pas. _Il a des morsures mais un venin normal n'aurait pas fait ça…_

Je répondis, de la même manière.

_- Empoisonné ?_

_- Je pense… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, à part attendre._ Il éleva de nouveau la voix à un volume normal. _Je vais aller faire le tour du camp. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste de vampires, mais on ne sait jamais. Et je vais voir si je trouve Jasper._

_- Fais attention !_

_- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrais avec du sang…. Ça aidera peut-être Peter._

J'acquiesçais.

_- Vas-y, je reste ici au cas où._

Il me laissa seul avec le couple. Seth paniquait.

_- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? Qu'es ce qu'il a ? C'est pas censé arriver, c'est un vampire !_

_- Je sais… il faut attendre… _

_- Mais qu'est ce qui a pu lui faire ça ?_

_- Je pense que Maria a des gardes avec des dons…._

_- Quel genre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… _J'hésitais à lui dire. Son air suppliant finit par me faire flancher. _Peut-être un venin particulier…_

_- Ca lui fait quoi ? _

_- Ca dépend du venin… Je ne pense pas que ça le tue, elle aurait surement préféré le torturer avant… _

Il me jeta un regard rempli de douleur.

_- Tu es arrivé à temps… je pense plutôt à un venin avec pour but qu'il se tienne tranquille… en attendant probablement qu'elle le temps de « s'occuper » de lui._

_- Et maintenant ?_

_- Il ne devrait plus tarde à se réveiller. Le temps que son organisme purge le venin étranger, surtout qu'il a plusieurs morsures. Tu dois te reposer aussi de toute façon. Dors, je reste ici, il ne vous arrivera rien. Je te réveillerai…_

_- Merci Rosalie._

Il se retourna vers Peter, enfouit la tête dans son cou, gardant son torse le plus immobile possible. Sa respiration ne tarda pas à ralentir, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il dormait profondément.

Je fis le tour de la salle, tentant de savoir ce qui avait pu arriver à Jacob ici.

Son odeur était partout dans la salle. D'autres odeurs s'y mêlaient, m'inquiétant quant à leur provenance. Après quelques minutes, je finis par abandonner mes recherches, bouillant de rage. L'odeur du sang de Jacob, du sperme de vampires, plusieurs, beaucoup…

Mes souvenirs remontèrent alors que je tentais de penser à autre chose en attendant Emmett.

Quand il arriva, une heure plus tard, j'avais à peu près réussi à me calmer. Seth dormait toujours, mais Peter avait légèrement bougé plusieurs fois.

_- Alors ?_

_- Je sais où est Jasper… Dans une grotte, à 6km d'ici. Je suis resté à une centaine de mètres. Il a grogné dès qu'il m'a senti. Je pense qu'il s'occupe de Jacob. On ne peut rien faire, il faut qu'il se calme._

Il s'était approché de Peter en parlant. Il trancha la gorge du cerf qu'il tenait, et, redressant le vampire d'une main, il positionna la bête de manière à faire couler le sang directement dans sa gorge.

Au bout de quelques instants, nous vîmes Peter déglutir le sang dans sa bouche, et aspirer plus fermement le sang. Je soupirais de soulagement. Il continua à boire, puis ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il chercha aussitôt Seth du regard, lâchant sa proie.

Ses épaules relâchèrent leur tension quand il vit son loup paisiblement endormi à ses côtés. Il leva la tête vers nous.

_- Merci._

_- Pas de quoi mec ! C'est normal._

_- Le major ?_

_- Dans une grotte, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, avec Jacob. Quand il a retrouvé sa force, je suppose_ _que c'est grâce à toi, et Jacob, il a perdu le contrôle. Le major est sorti jouer…_

_- Il ne vous a pas blessés ?_

_- Il m'avait dit un jour comment réagir, donc non… Je suppose que Seth à compris de lui-même._

_- Seth ? Il n'était pas avec vous ? _

La colère perçait dans sa voix. Emmett détourna le regard.

_- Il s'est enfui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Il a juste crié ton prénom en partant. _

Il hocha la tête, couvant Seth du regard.

_- Il est blessé ?_

_- Deux côtes brisées apparemment. Je pense que c'est tout. Quand nous sommes arrivés il était évanoui…. Mais il doit être en bonne parti guéri maintenant. _

_- Je pense oui…_

_- Tu sais comment faire revenir Jasper ?_

_- En le laissant tranquille. Jacob l'aidera surement, mais pour l'instant, le mieux à faire c'est de rester ici. Aller les chercher, c'est signer notre arrêt de mort, quasi à coup sûr. Il finira par revenir seul._

_Je ne voyais de toute façon pas quoi faire d'autre. Je fis un geste vers Seth._

_- Tu ne le réveilles pas ? _

_- Pas pour le moment. Il à besoin de dormir, je le sens à travers notre lien, il est épuisé. Et je n'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes forces, ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter, c'est inutile._

_- Venin ?_

_- Oui. Marc. Il est à son service depuis une soixantaine d'années. Son venin paralyse, tu sens tes veines bruler, et tes muscles ne répondent plus. Généralement, une morsure suffit à assommer un vampire environ un quart d'heure… J'étais en train de dire à Jacob de ne pas abandonner, sinon le major ne pourrait rien faire. Le faire me mordre plusieurs fois, c'est le mieux que Maria ait trouvé pour me faire taire. Enfin je suppose que mon message est passé quand même, si le major a retrouvé ses forces. _

_- Oui… Seth a dit que Jacob était évanoui aussi…_

_- Je suppose que Marc l'aura mordu également…_

_- C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas transformé ?_

_- Peut-être…pas sur… Je pense qu'il y a autre chose, Maria n'aurait pas risqué de lui injecter autant de venin qu'à moi, vu que son métabolisme est diffèrent… donc il aurait physiquement pu… _

Emmett se leva d'un bond, nous surprenant tous.

_- En parlant de Maria ! …_ Il sorti, puis revint presque immédiatement, avec un corps que je reconnu comme celui de la vampire qui nous avait suppliés. _Ça ne serait pas elle par hasard ?_

Peter eut un regard haineux vers elle, la rage était à peine contenue dans sa voix.

_- Oui. Je la massacrerais bien moi-même, mais je pense que le major voudra s'en occuper… Elle a fait la bêtise de s'attaquer à l'âme sœur du dieu de la guerre, je ne lui ôterais pas sa vengeance… Laisse la dehors en attendant qu'il revienne Emmett…_

_- Non ! Non ! Peter, s'il te plait ! Tue moi, ne le laisse pas s'approcher de moi !_

_- Oh non… Tu vas apprendre le vrai sens du mot torture… _Il réfléchit un instant_. Quoique… je pourrais me montrer clément avec toi si tu réponds à mes questions ! _

Elle hésita à peine avant d'acquiescer.

_- Déjà, qu'as-tu fait à Jacob pour l'empêcher de se retransformer ?_

Un sourire machiavélique éclaira alors son visage.

_- J'ai changé d'avis. Laisse Jasper venir si tu veux, je ne veux pas répondre._

Nous la regardâmes, interloqués. Pourquoi cette simple question la faisait-elle changer d'avis aussi promptement ? Qu'avait-elle fait à Jacob ?

Elle eut alors un geste auquel personne ne s'attendait. Elle baissa la tête, et attrapa du bout des lèvres une clé qui pendait à son cou. Elle se redressât, avant de l'avaler tout rond, et de se mettre à rire.

_- Il va mourir !_

Je ne réfléchis même pas à ce que cette clé pouvait ouvrir. C'était probablement important, et son venin risquait de la dissoudre un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je me jetais sur elle, tenant sa tête et bloquant sa mâchoire, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas essayer de mordre.

_- Emmett récupère la clé !_

Le hurlement de Maria résonna, alors qu'Emmett lui ouvrait le ventre. Je vis du coin de l'œil Seth se réveiller en sursaut, et Peter le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurant.

Emmett trouva la clé en quelques secondes. Il recolla tant bien que mal le morceau de ventre qu'il avait arraché. Je repoussais Maria au sol violemment.

_- Salope ! A quoi sert cette clé !_

_- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre, espèce de trainée ? _

Elle se remit à rire.

_- Emmett, sors là avant que je ne la tue ! Essaie de savoir._

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, tentant de me calme, avant de sortir, en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter.

Je me tournais vers Peter et Seth. Ils avaient visiblement également besoin de se retrouver. Je sautais par la fenêtre, décidée à me calmer un peu avant de revenir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre, j'espère dans une semaine… **

**Review ? *fait les yeux doux* **


	13. Chapter 13

Salut à toutes ! (j'aimerais bien dire tous… mais je ne pense pas qu'un mec me lise ^^')

Je suis… terriblement en retard… et terriblement désolée… et le pire, c'est qu'avec les vacances surbookées que j'ai, sans toujours internet, je peux même pas promettre que ça n'arrivera plus:/ j'ai pas eu une minute à moi ces dernières semaines, et les rares moments où j'aurai pu écrire, je n'arrivais à rien de bon… Enfin mon année est officiellement terminée (enfin presque, mais les cours qu'il reste ne seront pas des cours, plutôt des films/exercices…) et je passe en deuxième année ! Du coup, j'étais de bonne humeur, et j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre, qui est, je pense, un des plus longs ! (je vous devais bien ça, vu le temps que je vous ai fait attendre…)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! C'est génial, continuez, ça fait super plaisir ! Et des nouvelles en plus !

Donc réponse aux anonymes :

Tia63 : il ne joue pas encore, mais au prochain chapitre promis ! Elle est gardée bien au chaud pour l'instant !

Cteninis : Il était temps qu'il soit sauvé ^^ voilà le chapitre ;)

Christelle : merci ;) voilà la suite !

Tina : merci :) voilà la suite, et du Seth/Peter en prime dedans ;) je n'en dis pas plus !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

PoV Jacob

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est à moitié inconscient que je vis arriver Jasper. Sentir sa présence me relaxa immédiatement. J'aurais évidemment préféré qu'il ne vienne pas, qu'il ne risque pas son existence, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir en sécurité en sa présence.

Aussi, quand je le sentis s'éloigner de moi, même de quelques mètres, je tentais désespérément de me relever. La douleur se rappela aussitôt à moi et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je me laissais retomber sur le matelas.

Il fut instantanément à mes côtés, et me pris dans ses bras, faisant presque disparaitre ma douleur grâce à son don.

Il se mit à courir, et après quelques minutes me déposa sur le sol. J'ouvris les yeux. Nous étions à priori dans une grotte. Jasper m'examinait, faisant jouer certaines de mes articulations avec douceur, vérifiant que je n'étais plus trop blessé. Il scella les quelques plaies ouvertes avec son venin. Je me crispais, attendant la douleur, mais elle ne vint jamais. Au contraire, son venin me faisait l'effet d'une caresse, effaçait toute douleur.

Je croisais enfin son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, comme deux puits sans fond. Ils avaient perdu tout éclat doré. Ils semblaient sauvages, inhumains. Un début de panique me prit.

_- Jasper ?_

_- Shh… _

Il me reprit dans ses bras, me berçant, me calmant. Je m'endormis rapidement sous une vague de léthargie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillais, toujours blotti dans ses bras. Il ronronnait, et ce son avait un effet incroyablement apaisant sur moi. Mes blessures, mes hanches ne me faisaient plus mal. En revanche, je sentais une brulure dans ma nuque qui amplifiait à chaque seconde.

J'ouvris les yeux et croisais à nouveau les yeux, toujours aussi noirs, de Jasper. La soif ? Pas seulement, du moins, je ne pensais pas. Il ne réagissait pas normalement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec ce vampire qui m'avait dit de ne pas abandonner ? Je n'avais pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. La douleur devenait de moins en moins supportable.

Je grimaçais, et portais la main à ma nuque. Je compris immédiatement la cause de ma douleur : le collier. Exactement au point de départ de la brulure, il semblait comme soudé à mon cou. Il devait y avoir une aiguille plantée dans ma chair, qui déversait, doucement, très doucement, mais surement, le venin contenu dans le collier.

Je tirais dessus, essayant sans trop d'espoir de l'enlever. Mon empreinte arrêta mes mains, pour tirer lui-même sur le collier. J'entendis un léger craquement, et la douleur prit possession de mon corps. Je fus incapable de retenir un cri de douleur. Jasper arrêta immédiatement, et fit partiellement refluer la douleur par son don, tout en me regardant, des questions plein les yeux.

_- Du venin… Maria doit savoir comment l'enlever._

Il grogna quand je prononçais le nom de Maria.

_- Jasper ?_

Il n'avait pas encore lâché un mot depuis qu'il m'avait rejoint. Juste des grognements, grondements ronronnements… En dehors de son attention à mon bien être, il se comportait plus comme une bête que comme un être doué de raison.

Comme pour donner raison à mes pensées, il se remit à ronronner, m'apaisant légèrement. J'aurai voulu insister, comprendre ce qu'il avait, mais la douleur m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il semblait quant à lui hésiter.

_- Jasper, le venin…_

Il se leva, me gardant dans ses bras, et se remit à courir, visiblement vers le camp.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

PoV Peter

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Emmett avait emmené Maria. Je pouvais l'entendre tenter de la faire parler, pour l'instant sans succès. Rosalie s'était éloignée, pour se calmer. J'avais Seth dans les bras. _Mon _loup. Mon âme sœur. Je souris à cette pensée. Je ne serais plus jamais seul, il était maintenant à mes côtés.

Je le sentais se tendre, hésitant visiblement à me poser une question.

_- Seth ? Ils iront bien. Dès que le major sera revenu à lui, on trouvera à quoi sert la clé, tout ira bien._

_- Il ne lui fera rien ?_

_- A Jacob ? Je ne pense pas. Il l'a reconnu comme son âme sœur, donc le vampire en lui le protègera, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. _

Il hocha doucement la tête, et vint se caler contre mon épaule. J'étais bien, sentant ainsi son corps chaud blotti contre moi. Je me mis presqu'immédiatement à ronronner, l'apaisant, et me prouvant par-là, si besoin était, qu'il était mon âme sœur. Il releva la tête, avec un sourire amusé.

_- Tu ronronne ? _Je lui souris. _On dirait un gros chat ! Je ne savais pas qu'un vampire pouvait ronronner …_

_- Ça ne marche qu'avec notre compagnon, notre âme sœur si tu préfères._

_- C'est… apaisant._

_- C'est en partie le but. Apaiser, réconforter. Ça montre que je suis bien aussi._

Il repos sa tête contre mon épaule alors que j'embrassais son front chaud.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, me permettant de terminer de purger le venin étranger de mon corps, et lui de se remettre de ses blessures.

J'étais aussi proche du sommeil qu'un vampire pouvait l'être. Seth s'était endormi depuis longtemps.

Un cri à l'extérieur me fit sortir de ma léthargie.

_- Rose ! Jasper, non !_

Emmett ! Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de Rosalie, mais aussi celle plus inquiétante du major, associée à celle de Jacob. Je me forçais à ne pas bouger, serrant Seth, toujours endormi, plus fort dans mes bras.

Un grondement du major s'éleva, sourd, effrayant.

_- enlever… le collier…. Venin… Jasper, arrête…_

Jacob ? De quoi parlait-il ? Du venin pouvait expliquer sa voix entrecoupée de gémissements de douleur, mais un collier ? Quel collier ?

Je vis alors la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, et le major entrer, Jacob dans ses bras. Je me figeais. Le major semblait toujours hors de contrôle. Le dieu de la guerre était de sortie, je pouvais le voir rien qu'à ses yeux.

S'en était presque dérangeant de voir la tendresse évidente avec laquelle il tenait son loup, en parfaite opposition avec la sauvagerie qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard.

Il n'avait pas cessé de grogner. J'attardais mon regard sur Jacob. Il avait effectivement un collier en métal autour du cou. Je notais une serrure sur le côté : la clé !

Ça collait. Ne bougeant toujours pas, gardant une voix aussi neutre et calme que possible, je dis :

_- Maria avait une clé. Elle est sur la table. Elle avait l'air d'y tenir._

Je tentais de faire abstraction des grognements du major qui avaient amplifié en entendant ma voix, et de Seth qui s'était réveillé et tentait de bouger. Je l'en empêchait, le gardant dans mon étreinte. Jacob murmura quelque chose à son vampire que je n'entendis pas. Ce dernier, le loup toujours dans ses bras, se dirigea vers la table, se saisit de la clé, et s'enfuit en courant

Je relâchais alors une partie de la tension qui m'habitait, lâchant ma prise sur Seth et sortant voir dans quel état étaient Emmett et Rosalie.

Il était à genoux à ses côtés. Elle avait un bras en moins, qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Je l'aidais à le recoller.

_- Pas d'autre blessure ?_

Il secoua la tête, encore sous le choc

_- Ca va aller alors. _

_- Il est arrivé trop vite. On ne l'a pas senti à temps._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas._

Rosalie était toujours dans un état de semi-conscience.

_- Elle ira mieux dans quelques minutes._

_- Merci. Et eux ?_

_- Je pense que ça ira aussi. Jacob le calme. Sans lui, ça n'aurait probablement pas été juste un bras qu'il aurait fallu remettre… Le major devrait surement revenir à lui assez rapidement. Quelques heures à mon avis. _

Je lançais un regard vers Rosalie.

_- Il va lui falloir du sang. Je vais aller chasser, j'en ai besoin aussi. _Je baissais la voix._ Garde un œil sur Seth, qu'il n'essaie pas de me rejoindre, ni Jacob._

Il acquiesça rapidement pendant que je me retournais vers Seth.

_- Je vais chasser. Repose-toi, ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens vite._

_- Mais…_

_- Pas de mais s'il te plait. Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas. _

Je m'éloignais sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre.

Je courus rapidement jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Du sang insipide et fade d'animal ? Très peu pour moi ! Je choisissais mes proies de toute façon, et la terre n'était pas plus mal débarrassée de ces quelques monstres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, repu, et avec deux bestioles –des cerfs ?- dans les bras, je revins au camp. Je déposais les animaux auprès de Rosalie, qui avait l'air beaucoup mieux, et m'approchais de mon compagnon, sous sa forme de loup, assis comme aurait pu l'être un chien.

_- Seth ? _

Je posais la main sur la fourrure de sa tête, le caressant avec douceur. Il rentra dans la salle, je le suivis. Il muta immédiatement. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de s'attarder sur son cul rebondi qui semblait m'appeler, avant qu'il n'enfile un short.

Je souriais niaisement quand il se retourna pour se couler dans mes bras. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres comme un affamé, et je répondis avec ardeur à son baiser, me sentant devenir dur immédiatement à ce contact. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le réclamer comme mien, ici et maintenant. Si je m'étais écouté… Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Un éclair de lucidité me traversa alors l'esprit.

_- Seth ? Tu as quel âge ?_

Il se renfrogna

_- Quinze ans._

_- Combien de temps avant tes 16 ans ?_

_- 6 mois._

Je grognais de frustration. Je ne tiendrais jamais six longs mois sans le faire mien !

_- C'est pas important Peter ! On ne va quand même pas se préoccuper de quelque chose d'aussi stupide !_

_- Si. J'attendrais. _

J'allais être frustré, avoir du mal à tenir, mais il ne fallait pas que je cède. J'avais assez d'horreurs à mon palmarès pour ne pas ajouter celle-là.

_- Allez Peter ! On s'en fout !_

Il rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres des miennes. Je répondis, mais le repoussai au bout de quelques secondes. Petit démon dangereusement subversif.

_- J'ai dit non Seth ! N'essaie pas de m'avoir comme ça. Nous n'irons pas au-delà de la 2__ème__ base avant tes 16 ans. _

Il grogna, et ce simple son se répercuta sur mon anatomie. Ce loup serait ma perte. Il s'éloigna, me tourna le dos, et se mit à bouder. Je me rapprochais et l'enlaçait, murmurant à son oreille :

_- Six mois, c'est pas grand-chose sur toute une éternité. Ca nous permettra d'apprendre à nous connaitre. Et puis, 2 bases, ça nous laisse un peu de terrain à découvrir. Je veux faire les choses bien Seth. Je t'aime, plus que je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'aimer, et je suis suffisamment damné comme ça pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en ajouter en pervertissant mon compagnon._

_-Tu ne me pervertis pas puisque c'est moi qui le veux !_

_- Seth arrête s'il te plait._

Il finit par acquiescer, à contre cœur. Je le retournais et l'enlaçais plus fortement, profitant de la sensation de son torse nu et brulant entre mes bras. C'est dans cette position que j'entendis Emmett rentrer, suivi de Rosalie. Je relâchais légèrement mon étreinte, à regret.

_- Toujours pas revenu ?_

_- Non. On devrait peut-être aller voir ?_

_- Ca ne ferait que rallonger les choses._

_- Et en disant à Jacob d'abandonner toute lutte ça le calmerait directement non ?_

J'y avais pensé aussi… avant de me rende compte que ce serait probablement une très mauvaise idée.

_- Il y a des chances qu'il soit encore plus énervé quand il récupèrera ses forces, et tout sera à recommencer. Il n'y a plus de risques pour l'instant, il suffit d'attendre._

Nous prime notre mal en patience, nous occupant tant bien que mal en attendant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Jasper

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Noir, rouge.

Colère.

Le protéger !

Le garder en sécurité.

Mien !

A moi !

_- Jasper ?_

Jasper ? Connais pas… Si ?

Le protéger !

_- Jasper, reviens s'il te plait ! Il n'y a plus de danger, reviens…_

Trouble.

Douceur, caresse, des lèvres contre les miennes. Un flash, un visage. Jacob ?

_- Ja…Jacob ?_

_- Oui ! Bon sang tu m'as fait peur !_

_- Je…Je…._

Je suis confus. Seulement des éclairs dans ma tête. Quelle heure est-il ? Ou sommes-nous ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Jacob ? Ou est Maria ?

_- Tu avais… perdu le contrôle je pense… Tu as détruit presqu'intégralement le camp, de ce que j'ai pu en voir._

_- Je n'ai… blessé personne des nôtres ?_

_- Arraché un bras… La blonde._

_- Rosalie… _

La honte m'envahit.

_- Elle ne t'en voudra pas._

_- Combien de temps ?_

Il semble saisir immédiatement à quoi je fais référence.

_- Je me suis endormi un moment, mais je dirais 3 ou 4 heures. _

_- Tu n'as rien ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ?_

_- Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que me protéger et me soigner Jasper. Et je n'ai plus rien, plus maintenant. Les blessures sont à peu près résorbées et…_

_- Quelles blessures ?_

Il rougit. Son regard était fuyant, et ses émotions, un vrai foutoir.

_- Les hanches brisées en plusieurs endroits. Quelques plaies ouvertes. Mais tu les as scellées immédiatement avec ton venin alors…_

_- Avec mon venin ! ?_

J'étais horrifié, mais bon sang à quoi avais-je pu penser ? Je lui avais poussé du venin dans le corps à travers ses plaies, sachant que c'était un loup !

_- Jasper arrête de te fustiger ! Ça n'a pas fait mal ! Au contraire ! Je dois m'être adapté à ton venin spécifiquement je suppose, parce que celui des autres…_

_- Celui des autres ?_

_- Le venin empoisonné me rendait amorphe, et il a semblé faire pareil à ton ami. Le normal dans le collier brulait, pire que tout._

_- Le collier ?_

_- Une invention de Maria. Un collier rempli de venin. Si je m'étais transformé je serais mort sur le coup. _

Je grognais. Si cette salope était encore en vie, elle allait me le payer ! Je me souvins alors d'un détail.

_- Tes hanches ?_

J'entendis les battements de son cœur accélérer alors que la douleur, le dégout, et la peur dominaient ses sentiments.

_- Jacob ?_

Je lui envoyais une vague de bien-être.

_- Ils n'ont… pas été particulièrement délicats et…_

Je compris immédiatement. J'avais moi-même appris à Maria et aux gardes de l'époque les techniques de torture les plus efficaces. Si nécessaire, l'odeur, bien que diffuse devant la mienne, des autres sur mon compagnon le prouvais. Je grognais plus fort.

_- Je vais les tuer ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! _

La bête était prête à sortir à nouveau.

Il eut un maigre sourire.

_- Je crois que c'est déjà fait._

Ca eut le mérite de me calmer immédiatement.

_- Maria aussi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Probablement. J'étais à moitié inconscient quand tu es arrivé…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?_

_- Un vampire. Marc je crois qu'il s'appelle, m'a mordu plusieurs fois quand j'étais là-bas, et notamment quand je me suis débattu après que l'autre vampire m'ait dit de ne pas abandonner, sinon tu ne pourrais rien faire. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?_

_- Disons que… je suis plus ou moins dépendant de ton état d'esprit. C'est lié à l'imprégnation sur un vampire. Quand tu as arrêté de te battre, j'ai perdu mes forces, mon don… Je ne tenais même plus debout. Au contraire, quand tu te battais, mes forces et mon don se sont décuplés._

Il semblait pensif.

_- Ca veut dire que… tu acceptes le lien ?_

_- Tu en doutais encore ?_

_- Je…_

Je coupais court à toutes ses élucubrations en fondant sur ses lèvres pleines qui m'appelaient depuis mon retour à la raison.

Il fut surpris un instant, mais se coula bien vite dans mon étreinte. Nos langues bataillèrent sensuellement pendant quelques minutes. Je sentais ma bête hurler de le faire mien. Je repoussais cette idée tant bien que mal. Pas le moment. Je devais chasser, il devait manger, et nous devions rejoindre les autres et les rassurer.

Mais avant, je devais rassurer mon compagnon.

_- N'en doute plus Jacob. Je t'aime, et si je ne t'ai rien fait quand le major était aux commandes, que je t'ai même soigné, protégé, c'est que même ma bête t'a reconnu comme mon âme sœur. Crois-moi, elle n'aurait reconnu personne d'autre. Tu demanderas à Peter si tu veux, mais que le seul dégât aux_ _nôtres soit un bras arraché, cela relève du miracle._

_- Tu allais visiblement faire plus… Tu as arrêté quand je te l'ai demandé._

_- Une preuve de plus. C'est assez incroyable. Il aura suffi que je te trouve pour enfin trouver le moyen d'arrêter ma bête. _

J'étais soufflé. Nous avions, enfin surtout Peter, vu que je n'étais pas en état de le faire, passé des jours à chercher un moyen de me calmer quand je perdais le contrôle. Sans succès. Et lui, il arrivait, et avec quelques mots il m'apaisait, avec quelques caresses et un baiser, il me faisait revenir à la raison ? Dieu que je l'aimais !

_- Peter ? C'est celui qui est venu ?_

_- Oui. Mon frère d'arme. C'est avec lui que je me suis enfui du camp avant de rejoindre les Cullen. Il vivait en nomade, enfin je suppose que maintenant il va rester, avec Seth…_

_- Seth ?_

_- Il est venu jusqu'ici pour aider à te sauver. Rosalie et Emmett aussi. Peter nous a rejoint, et quand il est arrivé… Seth s'est imprégné sur lui._

_- Merde ! La meute…. Il ne le supportera pas… Si ton ami le rejette…_

Je le calmais bien vite d'une vague de bien-être, et en répondant à sa question sous entendue.

_- Peter n'a pas l'intention de le rejeter, au contraire._

Il soupira de soulagement, avant de se figer.

_- Je vais devoir être son alpha, non ?_

_- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il aimerait._

_- Je ne veux pas ce genre de pouvoir sur quelqu'un ! C'est …malsain…_

_- On verra Jacob. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour l'instant. _

Je restais quelques secondes à le tenir dans mes bras, profitant du bonheur de sa présence, de sa chaleur.

_- Cette Maria…_

_- Oui ?_

Je n'avais pas pu retenir un léger grognement à son évocation.

_- Elle a dit que… que tu lui appartenais…._

Je grondais.

_- Cette salope s'imagine que tous ceux qu'elle a créés lui appartiennent. Si elle n'est pas déjà morte, je compte bien la torturer pour tout ce qu'elle aura osé te faire._

_- C'est elle qui t'a créé ?_

_- Oui. Pour faire partie de son armée. Je ne vais pas te mentir Jacob, je suis loin d'être blanc comme neige. Ce que j'ai fait pendant mes années là-bas…_

_- Tu n'avais pas le choix ! Donc ce n'est rien !_

Il était trop bon. Ce que j'avais fait n'était pas excusable. J'étais un monstre, tout bonnement. Quand je lui raconterais, il n'aurait plus que du dégout dans les yeux en me regardant.

Je détournais simplement la conversation. Je n'avais pas la force d'y penser maintenant.

_- Nous devons aller rejoindre les autres. Ils doivent s'inquiéter. _

Il n'était pas dupe. Je le voyais dans son regard, aussi surement que je le sentais dans ses émotions.

_- Tu dois chasser avant. Tes yeux sont toujours noirs._

J'acquiesçais. Tout plutôt que de continuer à parler de mes « jeunes » années. Je ne pourrais pas supporter le dégout, le rejet, pas alors que je venais juste de le retrouver.

_- Tu dois manger aussi Jacob._

_- Je sais. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de MC Do dans le coin ?_

Un léger sourire vint étirer mes lèvres devant ses émotions amusées.

_- Pas à ma connaissance…_

_- Bon bah je suppose que mon loup se contentera de quelques bestioles à poils !_

Je sortis en souriant toujours, et il me suivit, mutant avant de s'élancer dans la forêt pour chasser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Verdict ? Review ? Je vous dis à bientôt (et je compte tout faire pour que ce soit dans moins longtemps que pour ce chapitre ci…)


	14. Chapter 14

Mh… Bonjour à vous… *court se cacher* j'avoue, j'ai exagéré… mais en même temps… pas eu le temps… du tout du tout… presque 3 semaines au fond des bois sans internet, puis un bon 15 jours dans le sud… toujours sans accès internet autre que sur mon téléphone… et pas moyen de poster depuis mon téléphone… (je vous assure, j'ai essayé tout ce qui me passait par la tête pour poster… ) J'ai même été voir dans un cyber café : clé usb interdite:/ J'ai été jusqu'à essayer de transférer sur mon téléphone, d'envoyer par mail sur ma boite pour retourner dans le cyber café - résultat : téléphone qui bug pendant 2 jours … Mais voilà ENFIN le nouveau chapitre, maintenant que je suis revenue dans mes contrées humides *snif* et froides…

Un grand grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est vraiment extra, ça fait super plaisir ! Et, grande nouvelle, j'ai un lecteur masculin !

On a dépassé les 50 reviews, et même les 60 ! Un merci particulier aux quelques nouvelles lectrices qui ont reviewé chaque chapitre ou presque ! C'est super sympa !

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews si je veux poster maintenant, mais j'y réponds dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! et il devrait arriver assez vite (2-3 jours au plus je pense)

Allez, j'arrête mon blabla, voilà le chapitre !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

PoV Jacob

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'avais enfin retrouvé mon vampire, et je comptais bien en profiter. J'avais beau avoir apprécié la manière dont il avait pris soin de moi quand j'étais au plus mal, alors même qu'il n'était plus lui-même, je préférais qu'il soit bien, calme, et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il m'avait paru fuyant quand la question de son passé avec Maria avait été évoqué. J'avais bien vu qu'il tentait de détourner la conversation, et ne l'en avait pas empêché, au contraire. De toute façon, nous avions effectivement besoin de chasser. Je sortis une blague qui, bien que vaseuse, le fit sourire, ce qui en soit était mon but.

La chasse fut… instructive. J'attrapais rapidement un cerf et le dévorait en deux temps trois mouvements, avant de me retourner pour regarder Jasper chasser. Il était magnifique. Tapi, aux aguets, puis bondissant, tous ses muscles bandés, avant d'atterrir sur sa proie, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance. Il était tellement beau, un véritable appel à la luxure, un aimant pour mes yeux. Je ne l'aurais probablement même pas remarqué si ç'avait été un humain sous ses dents blanches, au lieu d'un cerf.

Après avoir abattu trois autres animaux pour lui, et deux pour moi, nous retournâmes tranquillement vers le campement. Sa main vint se loger naturellement au-dessus de mon cou, à cet endroit particulièrement sensible ou j'appris que je raffolais des caresses.

En arrivant à l'entrée, je me raidis un peu. Tant de mauvais souvenirs s'y étaient construits, en quelques jours ! Je pensais à muter, mais me ravisait en me rappelant que je n'avais aucun vêtement pour masquer ma nudité.

Sentant probablement mon stress, Jasper me calma de son don, et d'une caresse.

_- Ils sont morts, et si l'un d'eux avait le malheur d'être encore en vie, je t'assure qu'il regrettera de ne pas être mort plus tôt ! _

Je le suivis alors dans l'antre du diable en personne.

Le calme régnait. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la salle de mes tortures. Les vampires à l'intérieur, ainsi que Seth, n'avaient pas bougé, probablement craignant que Jasper soit encore hors de contrôle. Je tournais la tête vers lui, qui me rassura d'un regard, avant de s'avancer.

_- Tout va bien ! J'ai à nouveau toute ma tête !_

Un grand éclat de rire retentit, alors que le vampire baraqué que j'avais aperçu avec la blonde, Rosalie, sortit, suivi de près par les autres vampires, mais pas Seth.

_- Ça, c'est en supposant que tu avais toute ta tête avant, ce qui est loin d'être un fait acquis si tu veux mon avis ! Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver vieux frère ! _

Il gratifia mon empreinte d'une accolade, avant de laisser la place à Rosalie, puis à l'autre vampire, Peter ?

_- Tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille Jazz !_

_- Et pourtant… Honnêtement major, tu m'as soufflé ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant en contrôle du major… _

Il eut un sourire éclatant.

_- Grace à Jacob !_ Il se tourna vers moi. _Tu ne serais pas plus à l'aise sous forme humaine d'ailleurs ? _

Je lui indiquais du museau son pantalon, ce qui le fit sourire.

_- Peter ? Tu sais s'il reste des vêtements dans le coin ?_

_- A l'intérieur, probablement… rentre voir Jacob, mais ne réveille pas Seth, il était épuisé. _

J'étais heureux pour Seth rien qu'à entendre le ton de voix de Peter quand il en parlait. Il rayonnait littéralement. Je savais que le loup ne souffrira probablement pas de cette relation, et ça me suffisait pour le moment. Pour autant, je ne me sentais pas capable de rentrer à nouveau dans cette salle ou flottaient tant de mauvais souvenirs. Que j'y entre avec Jasper, ou, encore pire, seul, était au-dessus de mes forces.

Je lançais un regard implorant à Jasper, qui dut de plus sentir ma panique à l'évocation de la salle. Il fit à nouveau passer délicatement sa main dans mon cou.

_- Je vais y aller Jake. Reste-la. _

Il revint au bout de 3 secondes chrono, un short à la main. Je m'éloignais de quelques mètres pour muter et m'habiller. Alors que je revenais vers les autres, je me figeais en voyant un corps de vampire sans jambes ni bras. Une vampire que je connaissais trop bien à mon gout.

Toutes les images de ces quelques jours de torture me revinrent en mémoire alors que je me laissais glisser au sol, prostré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

PoV Jasper

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je discutais depuis quelques secondes avec Peter, Emmett et Rose, quand je sentis de forts sentiments de peur, de désespoir, de dégout, de douleur, émaner de Jacob. Je fus en un instant à ses côtés, le trouvant prostré au sol. Voyant mon compagnon en telle position de faiblesse, le major faillit reprendre le contrôle. Je me calmais en pensant que Jacob avait besoin de moi, de mon soutien, pas du major, peu importe à quel point il voulait le protéger.

Je le pris dans mes bras, et lui envoyait de fortes doses de calme, tout en promenant mon regard alentour pour découvrir ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. Je trouvais presque immédiatement, et de nouveau, le major failli sortir jouer. Mais je devais me contenir, pour pouvoir faire en sorte qu'elle ait la punition qu'elle méritait. Le plus important était Jacob pour l'instant. Ensuite je m'occuperai de cette erreur de la nature.

Je l'éloignais du monstre en tentant de le calmer de nouveau.

_- Jake, calme-toi mon cœur. C'est fini. Shhh… je suis là … Elle ne t'approchera plus. Calme-toi. _

Je me mis à ronronner, me rappelant qu'il avait dit de ce son qu'il l'apaisait. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa respiration revint à la normale. Il ouvrit les yeux, et planta son regard dans le mien.

_- Désolé. Merci Jasper._

_- Il n'y a pas de raison de t'excuser Jake. Aucune. Je peux te laisser avec Rosalie, Emmett et Seth ? J'ai un compte à régler avec cette saleté…_

Il frissonna, mais acquiesça, non sans avoir cherché à me voler un baiser, que je lui accordais immédiatement.

_- Fais attention à toi…_

Je ne comprenais pas…

_- Je ne risque rien, elle est sans défense._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Casse tous les derniers liens que tu avais avec elle, ça ne pourra que t'être bénéfique, mais ne te perds pas toi-même en chemin… _

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il être aussi mature, aussi réfléchi, alors qu'il n'avait même pas 18 ans !? Moi qui en avait 150, il n'avait rien, ou pas grand-chose, à m'envier côté maturité…

Je l'étreignis avec force, avant de retourner vers l'endroit où ma créatrice était restée.

_- Rose ? _Je baissais la voix, afin que Jacob de m'entende pas. _Reste avec lui, je pense qu'il a besoin de soutien. Je reviens dès que cette salope aura eu ce qu'elle mérite._

_- Bien sur… _

Je me tournais ensuite vers mon frère d'arme.

_- Peter, tu viens me filer un coup de main ? Tu as des comptes à régler avec elle aussi je pense… Et tu me retiendras si jamais…_

_- Ca marche vieux frère !_

Il m'emboita le pas. Je me saisis du torse de l'être abject, et l'emmenais plus loin. Je ne voulais pas risquer que Jacob entende ses cris de douleur.

J'attrapai une lance, la plantait dans le sol, et enfonçais Maria dessus, comme un épouvantail.

_- Dis-moi Maria, croyais-tu réellement pouvoir gagner ?_

Elle demeura silencieuse.

_- Tu ne dis rien ? Pourtant tu as l'air d'avoir bien discuté avec mon compagnon… Un peu trop à mon_ _gout d'ailleurs… Je vais te faire sentir l'effet que lui fait le venin si tu veux bien… Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pareil de toute façon… _

Je forçais mon don sur elle. Elle tenta de retenir ses gémissements de douleur, mais elle n'y parvint pas bien longtemps.

_- Arrête, s'il te plait, arrête jasper._

_- Pourquoi ? Si mes amis n'avaient pas compris l'utilité de ta clé stupide, il serait mort sous une douleur cent fois pire à celle-ci, alors pourquoi j'arrêterai ?_

_- S'il te plait…_

_- Quoi ? Tu préfères gouter un autre type de douleur ? Peut-être celle qu'il a ressentie à cause de son éloignement de moi ? _

Je lui envoyais toute la douleur que j'avais pu ressentir émaner de mon loup la première fois qu'il m'avait vu.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle se mette à sangloter, pleurnicher, crier de douleur et de peine.

_- S'il te plait, pitié, arrête, je suis désolée, Jasper je t'en prie… _

_-Oh mais moi aussi je suis désolé… Oui, c'est bien dommage que je ne puisse pas te faire ressentir la douleur physique par laquelle il est passé quand vous l'avez tabassé et violé à répétition, bande de monstres, mais ne t'en fait pas, Le feu te fera ressentir une douleur sympathique quand même…_

_- Non, non, s'il te plait…_

_- Non, tu as raison, elle sera insuffisante face à tout ce que tu as osé lui faire, alors qu'il est une âme pure, mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien…_

_- Non, Non… _

_- Oh tais-toi veux-tu… _

D'une main, je bloquais sa mâchoire, et lui arrachait la langue de l'autre. Elle ne pouvait plus que prononcer des gémissements étouffés.

_- Beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Maintenant, il te manque encore la peur que tu lui as fait ressentir, la peur de ne plus me revoir, la peur de souffrir encore, de mourir, que je puisse être blessé… Tu sais, cette peur qui prend au ventre et paralyse même la plus pure des âmes, le plus courageux des guerriers…_

Je poussais à nouveau mon don sur elle. Elle se mit à trembler, n'émettant pratiquement plus un son.

Je jouais quelques instants de mon don, avant de demander son briquet à Peter, qui était resté en retrait, se contentant de m'observer, de surveiller le fait que je garde mon self contrôle, pour pouvoir avertir les autres rapidement dans le cas contraire.

Je pris mon temps pour la bruler, la faisant souffrir au maximum, n'hésitant pas à éteindre les flammes pour les rallumer ensuite. Elle hurlait, malgré sa langue arrachée. Je pense qu'il me fallut au moins une heure pour la bruler entièrement.

Je me sentais libéré, calme, enfin complet. J'avais Jacob, rien ne pourrait nous séparer, et j'avais enfin définitivement coupé tous les ponts avec les démons de mon ancienne vie.

Je fis demi-tour, pour retrouver enfin mon loup, quand je me sentis soudainement faible. Jacob !

Alors que je m'effondrai à genoux, je sentis Peter à côté de moi.

_- Peter, Jake ! Vite !_

Il partit en courant vers là où les autres étaient restés. Je réussis à me relever et à me trainer misérablement vers les autres. Emmett arriva à ma rencontre et me pris dans ses bras sans dire un mot.

_- Em' ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _

_- Tu verras toi-même, ça vaut mieux je pense…_

_- Emmett dit le moi !_

_- Non. _

Il me déposa au sol. Peter tenait Seth dans ses bras, il avait l'air terriblement mal. Rose n'était pas là. Jacob non plus.

_- Où est-il ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _

_- Je ne peux pas… Il m'en empêche… Il m'a interdit de le dire… C'est un ordre d'alpha, je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus. _

_- C'est une blague !? Il est parti ?_

Seth acquiesça sans répondre.

_- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il est parti ? _

Ma voix prenait des accents désespérés. Comment pouvait-il partir alors que je venais juste de le retrouver, que je m'étais rendu compte que je l'aimais, que… Et que je ne pouvais pas le suivre à cause de cette faiblesse dont il était la raison. J'allais légèrement mieux depuis quelques secondes, mais le risque que je le cherche dans la mauvaise direction, que je m'éloigne de lui, m'empêchait de bouger.

_- Ils étaient en loups tous les deux, je suppose que Seth l'a reconnu en tant qu'alpha… D'un seul coup, il a poussé un grognement et s'est enfui en courant. Le gamin s'est effondré, et en mutant il a crié de le suivre. Rose est partie derrière lui. _

J'acquiesçais aux paroles d'Emmett, alors que je souffrais milles morts. L'endroit où s'était autrefois tenu mon cœur se serrait inexplicablement. Pourquoi était-il parti ?

_- Seth, pourquoi il est parti ? Tu le sais non ?_

_- En grande partie oui… Mais dès que j'essaie de le dire, je… _

Il semblait s'étouffer.

_- Je n'y arrive pas… désolé… Et rien que penser à vous le faire comprendre sans vous le dire…_

Il haleta de douleur.

_- Merde ! Il a pensé à tout !_

Ils communiquaient par pensée… Qu'aurait-il pu y voir qui l'aurait convaincu de partir, et donc de mourir quasi certainement ? Aurait-il vu les dégâts que je pouvais causer quand je n'étais plus sous contrôle ? Mes jeunes années l'auraient-elles dégouté à ce point ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me morfondre.

J'étais un monstre, et à sa place, je me serais probablement sauvé également. Qui pouvait vouloir de moi après tout ce que j'avais fait ? Je ne pouvais être qu'un monstre pour condamner ainsi une âme pure…

_- Seth, tu ne peux pas muter et voir où il est, le rattraper ? _

- _Il me l'a interdit également._

_- Bon sang c'est pas vrai… Espérons que Rose le rattrapera et réussira à la faire revenir_

_-J'espère Peter… J'espère vraiment… Parce que si lui meurt d'être éloigné de moi, je ne vivrais pas non plus sans lui. Plus maintenant._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voili voilou ! Une idée d'où est Jacob ? De pourquoi il est parti ? Review pour me le dire ?


	15. Chapter 15

Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Chapitre attendu apparemment ;) Peu de propositions, et personne qui trouve, enfin voilà la réponse )

Encore merci de vos reviews ! 8 pour un chapitre en seulement quelques jours, c'est extra !

Comme promis, les réponses au non-inscrits du chap précédent : (je pense que tous les inscrits ont eu une réponse, si ce n'était pas le cas, milles excuses !)

Chap 13 :

Cteninis : Eh oui, surtout après le chapitre précédent, il ne peut qu'avoir peur ! Merci !

Christelle : Jasper ne pouvait que redevenir lui-même avec Jacob à ses côtés ;) Maria a eu ce qu'elle méritait ! Merci !

Tina : Le louveteau est chaud, mais est-ce que ça suffira pour arriver à ses fins ? :) Et voilà, Jake est l'alpha de Seth, une bonne chose, quoique ;p réponse ici ! Merci !

Corentin : effectivement, mon premier fan homme ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Ecrire sur les gays, je trouve ça (paradoxalement) plus facile que d'écrire sur les hétéros ^^' ptet bizarre, mais c'est comme ça… merci :)

Felli : merci ;)

Chap 14 :

Christelle : enfin la suite ! Et réponse ici ;) merci !

Tina : Rose est derrière Jacob, et la réponse est dans le chap. ;) avec le soutien de Peter ça devrait aller pour Seth :) merci ;)

Cteninis : voilà donc la suite ;) Merci !

Et, bien que je ne le pense pas utile, dernier ptit rappel, puisque qu'on y rentre réellement : La fic parle de relations homosexuelles, entre 2 hommes, homophobes s'abstenir, la croix en haut n'attend que vous! Les autres... Regalez-vous ;p

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Rosalie

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je lui courrais après depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. Il savait que je le suivais, à n'en pas douter. J'avais vu les coups d'œil qu'il avait jeté derrière lui pour vérifier. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il se sauvait, mais ça devait être plutôt grave pour qu'il quitte comme ça Jasper, sans un mot d'explication. Il ne courrait pas plus vite que moi, mais suffisamment pour m'empêcher de le rattraper. Je ne perdais pas pour autant espoir, il devrait bien finir par s'arrêter pour manger ou se reposer, contrairement à moi.

Effectivement, mes efforts furent récompensés. Au bout d'une heure environ de course, il ralentit suffisamment pour que je me porte à sa hauteur. Il ne devait pas encore être totalement remis de ses blessures, et notamment de la fatigue qu'elles avaient occasionnée.

Je devais la jouer fine. Je posais délicatement une main sur son échine, et l'autre devant son poitrail, afin de l'arrêter en douceur

_- Jake, arrête toi s' il te plaît, explique-moi ce qui se passe!_

Il se contenta de grogner. J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, étant donné que me faire du mal blesserait jasper, ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Priant intérieurement pour que ma théorie soit exacte, j'attrapais son cou à deux mains, et le tirais vers le sol. Il se laissa tomber dans un grognement mais ne tenta pas de me mordre.

_- Mute Jacob, et explique moi, j'ai besoin de savoir, et surtout, Jasper va avoir besoin de savoir aussi. Tu vas le tuer Jacob s'il t'arrive quelque chose!_

Il frissonna, et continua de grogner à ces mots. Il finit au bout de quelques secondes par muter et enfiler le short qu'il s'était attaché à la cheville.

Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, roulé en boule, les bras autour de ses genoux.

_- Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'être sauvé comme ça?_

_- Je... Je ne veux pas être responsable de cet état de faiblesse chez lui. Je ne veux pas avoir le pouvoir de détruire les autres comme ça. Rien qu'en devenant l'alpha de Seth, il ne m'a pas fallu dix minutes pour le contraindre par ordre à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais quand j'ai vu dans ses pensées à quel point j'affectais Jasper, à quel point il a dût rester faible par la faute... Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse risquer de se faire attaquer, de se faire tuer, massacrer, juste à cause de mes états d'âmes...je... Il sera beaucoup mieux sans moi..._

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à ses mots. Il ne devait pas penser ça, jamais, ou tout ça se terminerait probablement très mal. Je le pris dans mes bras, et me mis à le bercer tendrement, essayant de le calmer.

_- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Jake! Crois-moi, je connais Jasper depuis longtemps, et même s'il n'a pratiquement pas eu de moments de calme avec toi encore, tu es probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis sa transformation, et ce sera très certainement toujours le cas. Les âmes sœurs chez les vampires... C'est une notion assez complexe, inexplicable, mais elle a toujours quelque chose de magique. Depuis que je suis avec Emmett... Tout a changé dans mon existence. Bien sûr, il faut un temps d'adaptation, mais c'est toujours au final quelque chose de bénéfique._

_- Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir à cause de mes sentiments!_

_- Tu sais, il est empathe, ressentir les sentiments des autres, il connaît. Si les tiens l'affectent plus que les autres, c'est le cas quand ils sont positifs également. Il va vous falloir un petit peu de temps pour_ _vous y habituer, mais je suis sûre qu'au final tout se passera très bien. Tu comptais faire quoi en te sauvant? Te tuer?_

J'en frissonnais d'horreur, imaginant la réaction de Jazz.

_- Je voulais trouver un vampire connaissant les vieilles légendes, capable de supprimer ce lien par les sentiments... Et si je ne trouvais pas... Oui..._

_- Et toi qui as vu, je suppose, dans les pensées de Seth, la réaction de Jasper à ton simple abandon, tu imagines ce qu'il serait devenu si tu étais mort?_

_- Je... Je comptais sur le fait que ma mort casse le lien... Qu'il ne ressente plus rien..._

_- Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne une imprégnation Jacob, mais je sais en tout cas qu'un lien entre compagnons ne disparaît pas avec la mort d'un des amants. Si le deuxième ne meurt pas sur le coup, sous la douleur, généralement, il fait en sorte de se suicider dans les quelques semaines suivantes tout au plus. Si tu mourrais, Jasper n'y survivrait probablement pas Jacob._

Le jeune loup se mis à sangloter dans mes bras

_- Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas lui voler sa vie... Il a tellement mieux à faire que s'occuper de moi..._ _Que supporter mes humeurs..._

_- Vous êtes vraiment terribles tous les deux... Vous faites vraiment la paire... Lui dit qu'il ne veut pas te voler ton innocence, ta vie, ta pureté, et toi tu dis en gros la même chose pour lui... Et si vous arrêtiez une bonne fois pour toute de penser que vous n'apportez que des ennuis à l'autre et que vous profitiez de ce que le destin vous offre?_

Il acquiesça doucement, pas tout à fait convaincu.

_- Bien, tu as besoin de te reposer, tu vas rester comme ça, je vais te porter jusqu'au camp._

_- Je..._

_- C'est non négociable. Si Jasper doit t'attendre plus longtemps, ou que tu arrives trop exténué pour tenir sur tes jambes, il va m'en vouloir pendant des semaines. Donc tu ne discutes pas, et tu essaie de dormir!_

Je le pris dans mes bras, comme un enfant malade, et me remis à courir vers le camp.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Jacob

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosalie m'avait rattrapé. J'étais juste trop fatigué pour courir sans ralentir, et elle m'avait arrêté. Quand j'avais lu dans les pensées de Seth à quel point j'avais affecté Jasper, je m'étais fait l'effet d'un monstre. Comment pourrais-je vivre en sachant que mes états d'esprit pouvaient le faire souffrir à ce point, le rendre impuissant, le mettre en danger, incapable de se défendre ? Je ne le pouvais pas, c'était impossible. J'étais monstrueux. Et la manière dont j'avais bloqué Seth, l'emprisonnant dans des ordres injustes, n'était pas mieux.

Pourtant elle m'avait rattrapé, calmé, et elle m'emmenait vers Jasper sans que j'ai vraiment pu l'en empêcher.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis dans ses bras. Après mon séjour chez Maria, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Je fus réveillé par une caresse sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Jasper, ambrés mais avec des reflets noirs assez dangereux. Il avait l'air légèrement en colère. Cela se confirma quand il ouvrit la bouche, pour dire d'une voix froide.

_- Comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce que penser que partir me protègerai ? Que ta disparition me serait bénéfique ? _

_- Je…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je suis désolé. Quand j'ai vu à quel point ma réaction t'avais rendu vulnérable, j'ai eu peur, peur que ça recommence, peur que tu sois blessé par ma faute, que… Je ne voulais pas te laisser Jasper, mais j'avais trop peur pour toi…_

_-Ton départ, Jacob, le fait que tu t'éloignes de moi, me fera toujours plus de mal que de bien. Si tu t'étais tué… _Il eut un frisson._ Je n'y aurais pas survécu Jake, c'est impossible. Promet-moi que tu ne partiras plus pour soi-disant me protéger, que si tu pars, ce soit parce que tu me hais, que tu ne veux plus de moi…_

_- Ce ne sera jamais le cas !_

_- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne connais pas ma vie avant les Cullen, tu ne sais pas comment tu réagiras à ça._

_- Si je sais. Ce n'était pas ta faute, jamais ! Que tu en sois sorti est la plus belle preuve de ta bonté d'âme !_

_- Tu me parles de bonté d'âme alors que je n'en ai pas… C'est paradoxal tu ne crois pas ?_

Je me relevais d'un bond, en colère à mon tour, alors que lui s'était calmé.

_- Tu as une âme Jasper ! Tu ne peux qu'en avoir une, puisque l'imprégnation est directement liée à la reconnaissance par le loup de son âme sœur ! Si tu n'avais pas eu d'âme… je n'aurais jamais pu m'imprégner…_

_- Si j'en ai une, c'est que ton imprégnation m'en a rendu une. Après ce que j'ai fait, je ne mérite certainement pas d'en avoir une._

_- Si. Tu le mérite._

_- Si tu le dis…_

A nouveau, il éludait le sujet, ne voulant pas me fâcher.

_- Me promets-tu alors, Jake, de rester avec moi, au moins de ne plus essayer de me protéger comme ça ?_

_- C'est promis. _

Il se pencha vers moi, et m'embrassa tendrement, m'arrachant un gémissement.

_- Je t'aime Jacob Black !_

_- Je t'aime aussi Jasper Cullen._

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, laissant ses mains s'égarer dans mes cheveux alors que mes doigts crochetaient sa nuque. Je m'écartais un instant, le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

_- Les autres ?_

_- Au camp. Ils ont compris que nous avions besoin d'un peu de temps. _

Je jetais un œil autour de moi, et vis que nous étions retournés à la grotte. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, trop concentré sur Jasper.

Je me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres, comme un affamé. Elles étaient si douces, leur fraicheur était délicieuse. Mais j'avais besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. J'avais besoin de lui, au plus profond de moi, pour recouvrir la salissure dont j'avais été victime.

_- Fais-moi oublier… s'il te plait… je veux te sentir à leur place, je ne veux plus être leur poupée, je veux être tien…_

_- Tu es sur ?_

_- Oui ! Fais-moi oublier Jasper !_

_- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de te marquer… _

_- Fais-le ! Je veux être tien ! _

Il se remit à m'embrasser, m'enlevant mon short avec douceur, alors que je le débarrassais de sa chemise. Son jean suivit bientôt le même chemin, alors que ses mains me caressaient le torse, sa bouche suivant le même chemin et parsemant ma peau de baisers mouillés. Je tentais de le relever, pour pouvoir l'embrasser, et lui faire subir la même douce torture, qui me faisait haleter sous les frissons qu'elle me procurait.

Il se saisit alors de mes poignets, et reposant mes mains de chaque côté de mon buste, il murmura, de sa voix rauque et emplie de désir :

_- Contente- toi de ressentir, il sera toujours temps pour me rendre la pareille, aujourd'hui il s'agit de toi, uniquement toi, ressens, et oublie. _

_- Mais…_

_- Shhh…_

Il se remit à ronronner, alors que ses mains se faisaient plus entreprenantes, descendaient de plus en plus vers mon membre érigé pour lui. Sa première caresse à cet endroit précis me fit pousser un gémissement de pur plaisir, alors que je tentais de retenir le plaisir montant en moi qui aurait pu me faire jouir immédiatement.

_-Mhhh…. JasPER !  
_Je n'avais pu retenir mon cri, alors qu'il m'avait engouffré entièrement dans sa bouche, et avait automatiquement dégluti autour de moi. Le plaisir était indicible. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes à jouer habilement de sa bouche et de sa langue pour me faire venir dans un râle animal.

_- Jasper… _

_- Shh… Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, pas encore. Tu m'as demandé de te faire oublier, c'est ce que je vais faire. _

Alors que je reprenais doucement mon souffle, il continua ses douces caresses sur mon torse, mes cuisses. Il s'aventura entre mes fesses, et alors qu'il présentait un doigt lubrifié à mon entrée, je ne pus empêcher mon corps de se contracter instinctivement.

_- Détends-toi… c'est moi, ce n'est que moi, et ça sera toujours le cas. Je ne te ferais pas mal, jamais Jake. Je t'aime._

Il se remit à pomper ma virilité qui recommençait à se dresser. Il me reprit dans sa bouche, avec beaucoup de douceur, et alors que je gémissais sous ses asseaux, il entra son doigt dans mon intimité. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur, alors qu'au bout de quelques instants il en entrait un deuxième, m'étirant, me préparant. Il finit par en entrer un troisième, causant juste un inconfort quelques secondes, le temps qu'il enfonce plus loin ses doigts, touchant un point qui me fit voir des étoiles.

_- Ahhh ! Encore !_

Il eut un sourire éclatant.

_- Encore quoi ?_

_- Je…je…_

_- Ici ?_

Il enfonça à nouveau ses doigts, touchant ce point si particulier à nouveau. Un long gémissement de plaisir pur s'échappa de mes lèvres. C'était donc ça la prostate ?

_- Plus jasper…_

_- Plus quoi ?_

Il jouait avec moi… Son sourire taquin en témoignait.

_- Plus… Fais-moi l'amour Jasper ! _

Il retira ses doigts, et je gémis de dépit à la sensation de perte. Il se présenta bien vite à mon entrée, et s'arrêta pour me regarder dans les yeux, me questionnant du regard. J'acquiesçais vivement.

_- Arrête-moi si tu as mal. _

Il poussa pour entrer en moi. Une légère douleur apparut, il le sentit, et s'arrêta de bouger, m'envoyant des vagues de calme et de bienêtre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il recommença à s'enfoncer en moi.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Mhhhh…_

_- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui !_

Il se mit alors à bouger, me faisant à nouveau voir des étoiles.

_- Plus fort ! Plus vite Jasper !_

Mon corps ne semblait réclamer que ça. Je n'étais plus que gémissements incompréhensibles de plaisir. Il tapa à nouveau ma prostate, et je hurlais de plaisir. Après quelques coups de butoir supplémentaires, je jouis en hurlant, et il me suivit immédiatement, tout en enfonçant ses dents dans mon épaule, décuplant mon plaisir par ce geste.

Sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'enfonçais à mon tour mes dents dans le creux de son cou. Le gémissement qui me répondit me conforta dans mon geste, alors que je le relâchais pour l'embrasser.

_- Je t'aime Jasper. Merci._

_- Merci à toi. Je t'aime mon loup. _

Je l'attirais plus vers moi, ce qui eut pour effet de nous désemboiter. Il nous fit rouler, de manière à ce que je me retrouve au-dessus, à moitié couché sur lui. Je m'endormis au bout de quelques minutes, épuisé, mais plus heureux que jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Une fin tranquille, pour changer ! Fais chaud vous trouvez pas? ;p

Comment dire… je flippe de vos réactions … premier lemon de ma vie ! D'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps… il a été réécrit plusieurs fois, il « sonnait faux »… Je pense que ça va mais… Vos impressions ? Reviews ?

Ah, et tant que j'y pense, la fic passe évidemment en rating M à partir de ce chap…

Prochain chap, d'ici quelques jours à nouveau )


	16. Chapter 16

Salut à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre, -encore- en retard… milles excuses… Le syndrome de la page blanche, vous connaissez ? Il m'atteint régulièrement en ce moment…

Merci de vos reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Réponse aux anonymes :

lucioledu78 : et pourtant si ! Le premier du premier, pacque même quand j'écrivais sur d'autres sujets, je m'étais jamais lancée sur les lemons… j'arrêtais toujours avant, ou je faisais en sorte d'éluder … Et il y a une suite, puisqu'elle est là ;p Merci !

Christelle : Rose est toujours protectrice envers ceux qu'elle considère comme sa famille… c'est comme ça que je la vois en tout cas ! Voilà donc la suite ! Merci !

Tina : Du Peter et Seth, en voici un peu ;) Pas de lemon ce coup-ci, mais ça va venir je pense! D'ici un chapitre ou deux… Merci !

Et sans plus attendre, le chapitre !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Peter

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosalie avait fini par revenir avec Jacob, endormi. Le major était en rage, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'aurai été dans le même état si c'était Seth qui s'était enfui sans un mot d'explication. Une fois Jasper et son compagnon partis s'isoler, pour, "se retrouver", j'attirais Seth dans mes bras, lui demandant s'il avait retrouvé le droit de dire ce qu'il voulait, et notamment pourquoi son alpha était parti.

_- Il est parti... Je n'y arrive pas... Je suis désolé..._

_- Moi je le sais... Il me l'a dit... Il est parti après avoir vu dans quel état de faiblesse il avait mis Jasper, en abandonnant. Il avait peur que ça soit dangereux pour Jazz, qu'il risque de se faire tuer à ces moments-là, enfin des peurs de ce genre..._

Le major n'allait jamais laisser passer ça...

_- J'n'aimerais pas être à la place de Jacob..._

_- Pourquoi Peter?_

Mon regard, fixé sur Rosalie pendant qu'elle expliquait pourquoi Jacob s'était sauvé, revint se fixer sur mon compagnon devant sa question dont la réponse était absolument logique.

_- Le major va être en rage... Que Jacob l'ai laissé, se soit sauvé en pensant le protéger... C'est stupide, parce que le fait de s'éloigner de lui ne le protégera pas, jamais. Jure-moi Seth, que tu ne feras pas la même bêtise, que tu ne te sauveras pas en pensant me protéger..._

J'avais pris son doux visage en coupe entre mes mains en lui posant cette question. Je ne pourrais pas accepter un refus, je ne supporterais jamais que mon compagnon s'éloigne de moi pour une telle raison. Mon ton s'était fait implorant.

_- Bien sur Peter, jamais, c'est promis!_

Je l'embrassais, le sourire aux lèvres, et demandait bien vite l'accès de sa bouche, qu'il m'ouvrit immédiatement.

Je me délectais de son goût, un vrai nectar, depuis quelques secondes à peines, quand Emmett nous interrompit de son rire gras.

_- Bordel, trouvez-vous une chambre les gars! Il est pas un peu jeune le louveteau pour jouer aux jeux des grands?_

Je me décollais à regret de mon âme sœur pour fusiller le gêneur du regard. Seth grondait, et s'énerva rapidement à ce rappel de son âge, et du fait que je lui refusais d'aller trop loin.

_- Ferme-la Emmett! C'est pas pacque t'es un attardé pour ces trucs la que c'est le cas de tout le monde! C'est connu, ceux qui en parlent le plus sont ceux qui en font le moins! Il se tourna vers Rosalie. Je te plains, sincèrement! Tu ne dois pas en profiter souvent, vu à quelle fréquence il en parle!_

Emmett et moi étions bouche bée devant la repartie de Seth. Rosalie éclata de rire.

_- Pour une fois que quelqu'un le remet en place ce lourdaud!_

_- Rosie bébé... Je suis pas un lourdaud!_

_- Oh que si! Et ça ne peut pas te faire de mal d'être remis à ta place de temps en temps!_

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire devant l'air déconfis d'Emmett.

_- Rose... Défend moi au lieu de te foutre de moi..._

_- Certainement pas! Et la prochaine fois que tu fais une remarque de ce genre, tu feras ceinture!_

_- Rose s'il te plait..._

Elle se contenta d'éclater de rire.

Deux heures se passèrent dans cette ambiance drôle et tranquille, avant que Jasper ne revienne, suivi de près par Jacob, sous forme humaine. Je notais, comme tous les vampires présents, la marque de dents dans l'épaule du loup, et ne pût m'empêcher de sourire.

Maintenant que Jasper l'avait marqué, il serait probablement plus calme et tranquille malgré notre proximité avec son loup. Jacob avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais lorsqu'il vit Seth, son sourire se fana. Il se sentait visiblement mal des ordres qu'il avait été contraint de donner. Jasper lui prit la main, et le loup fut visiblement apaisé.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque, mais un regard de Rosalie l'en empêcha de manière très efficace.

_- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir repartir vers le nord... À moins que quelqu'un n'ai une envie particulière de rester ici?_

_- Je ne pense pas... Seth?_

_- Certainement pas!_

_- Rose, Emmett?_

_- Absolument plus rien ne nous retient ici!_

_- Parfait. Alors nous pouvons y aller. Jake?_

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

_- Je dois discuter avec Seth, mais ça pourra se faire en courant._

_- Parfait!_

Seth muta, non sans m'avoir volé un dernier baiser, et Jacob le suivit. Et nous nous mîmes à courir.

Les loups étaient probablement en train de s'expliquer, alors je me rapprochais du major.

_- Ça va major?_

_- Ouais... Ça va aller... Ça fait juste beaucoup d'évènements d'un coup... Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y habituer, mais je me suis jamais senti aussi bien... c'est juste hallucinant le point auquel il influe mon état. Là il est de bonne humeur, je t'assure que mon don d'empathie est d'une puissance! Je pourrais influer une centaine de vampires sans même en ressentir de difficulté!_

_- C'est un lien rare à ma connaissance, mais le plus puissant existant d'après les légendes... Il serait intéressant d'avoir l'avis d'un vampire comme Marcus, sur de tels liens, surtout que celui entre Jacob et toi a l'air plus puissant, notamment au niveau influence de l'un sur l'autre... Le fait qu'il soit alpha et toi particulièrement puissant doit aider..._

Il s'arrêta net, laissant les autres continuer. Il était apparemment enragé, et je reculais instinctivement d'un pas.

_- Il est hors de question qu'il mette les pieds chez les Volturis! C'est clair?_

_- Oui, bien sûr... Ne te fâche pas... C'était juste une suggestion, ma parole qui fonctionnait plus vite que ma pensée..._

_- Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. Parce qu'il n'ira pas._

Nous voyant arrêtés, les autres s'arrêtèrent également et nos loups vinrent nous rejoindre. Seth se tint à mes côtés, et Jacob à ceux du major, l'air inquiet.

_- Ce n'est rien Jake, juste une légère divergence d'opinion entre Peter et moi. C'est réglé._

_- Oui je t'assure... Attends... Refait ce que tu viens de faire..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire?_

Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il était concentré sur son loup.

_- Mais c'est génial! Attends on va voir si ça marche dans l'autre sens... Comment tu fais?_

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son loup, oblitérant tout le reste. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, il sortit de sa concentration.

_- Seth, essaie avec Peter..._

_- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe?_

_- Tu entends Seth, là, ou pas?_

_- Hein? Bien sûr que non, il est en loup..._

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

_- J'entends Jacob, quand il veut me faire entendre ce qu'il pense, et je peux lui envoyer aussi ce que je veux..._

_- Au risque de le répéter, c'est vraiment un lien hallucinant... Mais si tu ne veux pas..._

_- Non, je ne veux pas._

Il se tourna vers Jacob, et fut silencieux quelques secondes. Il devait probablement lui expliquer.

_- Bien, allons-y, Emmett et Rosalie vont nous attendre..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

PoV Jasper

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après plusieurs heures de course, ainsi que quelques pauses pour que les loups se reposent, nous arrivions enfin à Forks. A peine arrivés devant la maison, Esmée se jeta sur nous pour nous étreindre. Elle articulait des mots sans queue ni tête. Les mots « _tellement peur_ », « _heureuse_ », « _plus jamais_ » revenaient sans cesse.

Après presque une demi-heure d'effusions de joie, avec Esmée, puis avec Carlisle et Edward, tous furent enfin assez calmes pour commencer à poser les questions plus sérieuses.

_- Où est Alice ? _

_- Partie chasser, avec Bree. _

_- Bree ? Ah oui, la nouvelle née… Ça se passe comment ? Elle n'a pas…attaqué Bella ?_

_- Non. Elle est relativement raisonnable et facile à vivre pour un nouveau-né… Et maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir l'aider, et ça ira encore mieux. _

_- Tant mieux._

Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis chasser, Peter s'apprêtait à faire de même, suivi de Seth, quand Esmée les arrêta.

_- Seth ? La jeune femme qui était venu avec toi… Emilie c'est ça ?_ Il acquiesça. _Elle est repassée. Elle a demandé que tu donnes de tes nouvelles dès ton retour… _

_- Je le ferais… Merci Esmée. Enfin maintenant, peu importe que la meute me vire… _

Elle ne releva pas, et partit vers la cuisine. Alors que Peter s'excusa pour aller chasser, Carlisle s'interposa.

_- Peter… Si tu pouvais te contenter d'animaux durant ton séjour ici… Nous t'accueillons avec grand plaisir, mais l'accord avec la meute de Sam repose sur le fait de ne pas mordre d'humains… _

_- Pour l'instant, je m'en contenterais. A long terme, nous verrons. Viens Seth._

Ils nous laissèrent seuls, Jacob et moi, avec Carlisle et Edward.

_- Maria ?_

_- Elle est morte Carlisle. Définitivement éradiquée de la surface de la terre. _

_- Et vous allez bien, tous les deux ?_

_- Je suppose… Jake ?_

_- Ca va… Les cauchemars resteront probablement un moment, mais en dehors de ça, ça a rarement été aussi bien. _

Je cherchais la bienfaisante chaleur de sa main, quand il se blottit contre moi, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_- Il faudra que l'on discute de notre lien Carlisle, tu pourras peut être nous éclairer un peu, mais pour l'instant, je pense que Jake a bien besoin de sommeil…_

_- En effet. Venez dans mon bureau quand vous serez tous les deux reposés et remis de vos émotions. Pas de blessures qui nécessitent d'être soignées, Jacob ?_

_- Ma hanche, me fait encore un peu mal, mais rien de grave. Ça peut attendre. _

_- Très bien. Je vous verrais donc dans quelques heures ?_

_- Oui. Merci Carlisle. _

Il sortit.

_- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tout le monde le prendrait bien. Rose a l'air de l'avoir totalement accepté._

_- Heureusement. Car le choix était fait d'office. _

' _Il est hors de question que je le laisse, quoi qu'il se produise ! '_

_- Je me doute ! Allez-vous reposer les amoureux ! Oh, au fait, quand Bree reviendra, elle pourra vous présenter à son âme sœur. Enfin présenter, c'est un bien grand mot ! _

Il partit d'un éclat de rire, avant de nous laisser. Je fus un instant pris par l'envie de le suivre, et de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais un bâillement de Jacob me rappela à l'ordre. Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre, pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après l'avoir calmé de son deuxième cauchemar en deux heures de sommeil, j'étais prêt à retourner dans le sud, et à réassembler les morceaux de Maria pour la faire encore souffrir mille morts. Il s'était à chaque fois réveillé en pleurs, en hurlant. Et si mon don le calmait bien vite, il ne suffisait pas à l'empêcher de faire ces mauvais rêves.

_- Jake ? Je vais essayer de t'endormir de mon don, tu as besoin de repos, ça sera un sommeil suffisamment profond pour que tu ne fasses pas de rêves… Je te réveillerai dans quelques heures… Ça te va ? _

Il acquiesça, encore sous le choc du cauchemar.

Je poussais une vague de léthargie sur lui, et il s'effondra a une telle vitesse que j'eu peur un instant d'y avoir été trop fort. Mais il respirait toujours. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il en avait bien besoin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'entendis vaguement un téléphone sonner. Je veillais sur le sommeil de mon compagnon depuis 3 bonnes heures depuis que je l'avais endormi, et il n'avait pas refait de mauvais rêve. Carlisle répondit, et je détournais mon attention de la sonnerie intempestive.

Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, Carlisle débarqua dans ma chambre, je fus malheureusement bien obligé de me tirer à nouveau de la contemplation de mon loup.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Les Volturis. Ils veulent le rencontrer. C'est un fait rare, et ils ont peur qu'il soit une menace. Ils veulent que Jacob aille les voir à Voltera. _

_- Quoi ! C'est Hors de question ! Tu m'entends Carlisle ! Hors de question !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà !

Une idée de qui est l'âme sœur de Bree ?

Comment vont réagir les Cullen, et Jacob, au refus de Jasper d'aller à voltera ?

La suite au plus vite… J'aimerais bien réussir à poster un chapitre avant la rentrée, mais c'est pas gagné… je ne donne plus de date, je n'arrive pas à les tenir alors…

Review ?


	17. Chapter 17

Salut à tous !

Etrange concept que l'inspiration… En milieu de semaine, j'avais à peu près la moitié d'un chapitre, et là, en début d'après midi, j'ai rouvert le fichier, ai tout effacé, prise d'une impulsion, car je n'en étais pas contente.

Eh bah il m'a fallu moins de 3h pour boucler le chapitre, écrit d'une traite, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… un sacré bout de temps ! Du coup, ce soir, relecture, retravail léger dessus, et le voici, le voilà, le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud ! Il faut dire, que depuis la rentrée, j'ai eu relativement peu d'inspiration… Du moins pas pour cette histoire… parce qu'une autre fiction me trottant dans la tête a vu quelques chapitres apparaitre, alors que je séchais lamentablement sur celle-ci… Je posterais l'autre quand j'aurais pratiquement fini celle-ci, pas envie de me retrouver avec deux projets publiés de front, et risquer de vous faire attendre encore plus… Bon, trêve de blablas…

Merci pour vos reviews ! La majorité pense que l'âme soeur de Bree est Alice, et bien réponse dans le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas pour en parler un peu !

RAR :

Christelle : enfin la suite ^^ il était temps qu'ils rentrent quand même…Merci !

Tina : La meute de Sam et la mère de Seth… à voir prochain chapitre a priori… Jasper n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec la demande des Volturis, c'est clair ;) Les Volturis, débarquer… Bah… tu verras ;p mais tu n'es pas la seule à le craindre… merci !

Cteninis : Pour le coup, Edward, tu es la seule à me l'avoir proposé… J'y avais pensé pendant un moment, mais je ne voulais pas être trop méchante avec Bella, et du coup ça m'aurait fait introduire encore un personnage, une histoire de plus, et ça aurait complexifié les choses… et j'ai déjà assez de mal à mettre des chapitres réguliers, pour pas me complexifier trop la tache ^^ en plus… je sais pas, une intuition que ça devait pas être comme ça… Merci !

Corentin : Héhé… encore un favorable pour Alice ^^… Mh, pour le reste, tu n'as pas de mauvaises idées… Mais si ça se passait exactement comme ça, ça serait trop facile ;p Merci !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Les Volturis. Ils veulent le rencontrer. C'est un fait rare, et ils ont peur qu'il soit une menace. Ils veulent que Jacob aille les voir à Voltera. _

_- Quoi ! C'est Hors de question ! Tu m'entends Carlisle ! Hors de question !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

PoV Jacob

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je fus réveillé en sentant de la colère et de la peur m'envahir. J'ouvris les yeux, perdu pendant quelques instants.

_- Jasper ?_

Il se tourna immédiatement vers moi, m'attirant plus serré dans son étreinte que je ne l'étais déjà.

_- Jacob ! Tu es réveillé ?_

_- Tes émotions…_

_- Désolé Jake. Je ne voulais pas… Mais…_

_- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? _

_- Je vais vous laisser, rejoignez moi dans mon bureau quand vous serez prêts à discuter._

Je tournais la tête vers le patriarche de la famille, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là, alors qu'il sortait. Mon attention se reconcentra bien vite sur mon compagnon.

_- Pourquoi tu ressens ça ?_

_- Les Volturis ! _Cracha-t-il. _Ils veulent te voir. _

_- Et ?_

_- Il n'est pas question que je laisse ça arriver !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu sais qui sont les Volturis ?_

_- Les rois de votre monde non ? C'est chez eux que Bella est allée chercher Edward si je me trompe pas…_

_- Effectivement. Les Volturis permettent le maintien de l'ordre dans le monde, mais ils sont loin d'être de bons souverains. S'ils veulent te voir, ce n'est certainement pas pour nous. C'est pour vérifier que nous ne sommes pas une menace pour eux. S'ils avaient le moindre doute… Ils nous élimineraient, sans aucun regret. Il n'est pas question que tu t'approches d'eux. _

_- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Leur dire que tu ne veux pas ?_

_- Oui… Mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne suffise pas. S'ils projettent de venir ici, je devrais aller là-bas moi-même, leur faire comprendre que, si effectivement je peux les détruire grâce à la force de notre lien, je n'ai nullement l'intention de le faire, tant qu'ils ne t'approchent pas. Dans le cas contraire… Je jure de les tuer de ma main. _

_- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger en allant les voir !_

_- Je ne t'en laisserai pas le choix. C'est un monde avec des règles que tu ne connais pas encore. Ils te réduiront en charpie. Avec ton appui, je ne ferai qu'une bouchée d'eux. _

_- J'ai peur Jasper. Peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. _

_- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. _

J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, y cherchant un réconfort qu'il m'accorda bien volontiers.

_- Je t'aime Jake. Je t'aime tant. Je ne laisserai plus rien t'arriver. J'ai eu tellement peur. _

Je me laissai bercer par es paroles apaisantes quelques minutes, avant de me redresser légèrement, en déposant une ligne de baisers légers de son cou à sa bouche, sur laquelle je m'arrêtais quelques minutes.

Je finis par me décoller de lui, avec difficulté.

_- Nous devons aller voir Carlisle. _

Il acquiesça, et m'entraina à sa suite, jusqu'au bureau du chef de clan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Dites-moi alors, que savez-vous sur votre lien ?_

Jasper me regarda.

_- C'est plus fort que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu ressentir, chez moi comme chez les autres. Je suis_ dépendant de ses émotions…

_- Tu es empathe Jazz…_

_- C'est plus que ça. S'il est heureux, bien, content, ou qu'il se bat, me forces seront décuplées. A l'inverse, ses sentiments négatifs me vident de toute force._

_- Jusqu'à quel point ?_

_- Ne plus ressentir aucun effet de mon don, ne plus savoir marcher, être à peine conscient… C'est puissant, très puissant. A l'inverse, quand le major a pris le contrôle, j'ai massacré tout le camp de Maria sans même m'en rendre compte, sans une égratignure. Il devait y avoir plusieurs centaines de vampires la dedans. Et le plus impressionnant, c'est qu'au pire de ma folie, je ne l'ai pas touché. Je l'ai sorti de là. Le major l'a reconnu, même dans sa rage. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, le mettre en sécurité. Peu importe si je devais tuer 1 000 vampires ou aucun, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il lui a fallu a peines quelques heures pour me calmer, alors que je n'avais jamais été aussi absent. Et le pire que j'ai été, avant, il avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour me calmer. Avec pas mal de dégâts. _

_-Mh… C'est intéressant… Et toi Jacob ?_

_- Moi ? Et bien à peu près la même chose… Je ne supporte pas d'être éloigné de lui, mais ses émotions ne semblent pas m'affecter de la même manière que moi les siennes. Je veux dire, je ressens ce qu'il ressent, il peut manipuler mes émotions facilement, mais je n'en suis pas affecté comme lui, au point de décupler ma force ou l'inverse… Ah oui, et je peux lui parler sous forme de loup. Si je me concentre sur lui, il m'entend. _

_- Il faudra peut-être voir, par curiosité, ce qu'entend Edward lorsque vous le faites… Bien, si c'est tout, je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations, je vais faire quelques recherches, si le cas c'est déjà présenté ailleurs ou non. Et vous serez gentils de m'envoyer Seth et Peter, si ça ne les dérange pas trop… j'aimerais comparer…_

_- Merci Carlisle. _

_- Merci. _

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, quand Carlisle nous rappela.

_- Au fait Jacob, tu n'avais pas une blessure à me montrer ? _

Je m'arrêtais.

_- Ma hanche tire un peu, oui… C'est bizarre parce que les autres os sont remis parfaitement… _

_- Je vais regarder, si tu veux bien me suivre …_

Il m'entraina dans une pièce semblable à un cabinet de médecin, avec de nombreux équipements de pointe. Je commençais à enlever mon short, quand un grognement sourd de Jasper me retint. Je le regardais. Ses yeux avaient viré au noir, et il se retenait visiblement de sauter sur Carlisle.

_- Jasper, il veut juste m'examiner. Si jamais j'ai quelque chose, ça vaut mieux, tu le sais. _

Il déglutit difficilement, avant de gronder.

_- Je sais… C'est juste… Je ne veux pas. Le major… Après ce qui t'es arrivé, il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un t'approche comme ça. _

Je m'approchais de lui, l'enlaçais doucement, avant de lui murmurer a l'oreille.

_- Il ne m'arrivera plus rien, tu l'as dit toi-même. Carlisle va juste m'examiner rapidement, je n'ai probablement même pas besoin d'enlever mon boxer. _

Je jetais un œil à Carlisle qui avait reculé. Il acquiesça doucement_. _

_- Rien d'autre ne va se produire. Un simple examen médical. _

Je le sentis se calmer entre mes bras. Je m'éloignais à nouveau, finis d'enlever mon short, et me tournais vers Carlisle, qui s'approcha prudemment, pour tâter l'articulation. Quand sa main effleura ma peau, Jasper grogna à nouveau, et avança vers Carlisle, menaçant. Ce dernier recula, dans une attitude de soumission évidente. Mon imprégné avait les yeux entièrement noirs. Il se retenait encore, mais ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, voire de secondes si Carlisle faisait mine de s'approcher à nouveau, avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui.

Je me rapprochais de lui à nouveau.

_- Je suis désolé Jasper, mais il faut vraiment qu'il m'examine. _

J'attrapais une chaise du bras en m'approchant de lui et la plaçais derrière mon âme sœur. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me remettre en mémoire mon état d'esprit quand j'étais prisonnier chez Maria.

Jasper s'effondra, les yeux papillonnants, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il tenait à peine assis sur la chaise. Je l'embrassais rapidement, avant de me tourner vers Carlisle à nouveau, qui avait les yeux exorbités.

_- Ne faisons pas trainer les choses._

_- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! C'est impressionnant ! _

Il continua à marmonner, alors qu'il m'examinait rapidement. Il me fit presque immédiatement allonger sur une table de radiologie, et pris plusieurs clichés. De longues secondes plus tard, il revint vers moi, qui m'étais rapproché de Jasper.

_- Ca va passer. Je vais juste te donner des antidouleurs, mais ça ira. C'est dû au fait qu'ils l'aient cassé plusieurs fois de suite, sans attendre un quelconque rétablissement. _

_- Merci Carlisle. Euh… Est-ce que vous pourriez juste sortir quelques minutes, je ne sais pas trop comment il sera quand je le réveillerais…_

En effet, mon compagnon avait l'air totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le patriarche sortit de la pièce, qu'il referma rapidement.

Je me concentrais sur Jasper, et revint doucement de mes émotions noires. Je sus exactement à quel moment il reprit le contrôle, puisqu'il se jeta sur moi. Je le laissais m'entrainer au sol, me retenant dans une étreinte protectrice qui m'évita le moindre choc contre le plancher. Il tremblait, et grognait. Je restais parfaitement immobile, alors qu'il m'examinait, s'attardant sur mes hanches, là où Carlisle m'avait effleuré, laissant son odeur à n'en pas douter.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'apaiser, ses yeux retrouvant peu à peu leur couleur dorée, ses grognements se transformant en ronronnements, sa peur se transformant en calme.

_- Je suis désolé. C'était le plus simple, tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire sinon. Et si tu l'avais blessé, tu t'en serais voulu._

Il évita mon regard quelques instants, puis se plongea dans la contemplation de mes iris.

_- C'est ma faute. Je ne devrais pas être si incontrôlable..._

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il prend le contrôle… _

_- C'est une partie de moi… C'est grâce à lui que j'ai survécu à mes jeunes années… Mais « il » n'est pas particulièrement sociable on va dire… Je… Viens, il faut que je te raconte… Tu dois savoir, tu ne pourras pas juger de quoi que ce soit tant que tu ne me connaitras pas. _

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre, sans croiser personne. Carlisle leur avait probablement conseillé de s'éloigner, au cas où.

Il s'assit sur le lit, et je vins me blottir dans ses bras.

_-N'ai pas peur. Raconte-moi Jasper, mais ne craint pas ma réaction. Quoi que tu aies pu faire, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours. _

_- Tu dis ça maintenant..._

_- Et je le dirais encore pour l'éternité. _

Il resta quelques instants silencieux, avant de se décider.

_- J'ai été transformé il y a environ 150 ans. A l'époque, l'Amérique était envahie par les combats pour avoir le territoire le plus grand possible. Maria m'a créé, pour faire partie de son armée de nouveaux nés…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Tu sais tout, alors maintenant, redis-moi en face que je ne suis pas un monstre, que je n'ai pas fait d'horreurs, que je suis digne d'avoir une âme… _

Mon cœur se serra. Il avait vraiment une piètre opinion de lui-même. Il n'était pas question qu'il continue ainsi.

_- Tu es bon Jasper. Tu n'es certainement pas un monstre. Tu as fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait, tu as préservé ton existence. Et je ne peux qu'en être heureux, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais connu. Et, contrairement à la plupart des vampires, dès que tu en as eu l'occasion, dès que la possibilité d'en sortir s'est dessinée, même si ce n'était qu'une esquisse, tu as préféré risquer de tout perdre pour te sauver de ce avec quoi tu n'étais pas d'accord. Tu as un courage incroyable. Tu as certes commis des horreurs, mais tu as largement payé pour elles, et si tu n'es pas digne d'avoir une âme, je ne connais personne qui l'est… Je t'aime Jasper. N'en doute jamais. Je t'aime, plus que tout, plus que la vie elle-même, alors ne doute plus de moi, et, s'il te plait, ne doute pas de toi comme ça. Ça me fait mal quand tu penses ça de toi. Ça me fait mal, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir telle opinion de toi-même ! _

_- Je te vole ta vie Jacob, je te vole tes années, pour te coincer avec moi, je t'empêche de vivre, par ma présence, par mon existence simplement._

Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, particulièrement énervé.

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Si je t'ai choisi, si mon loup t'a choisi, ce n'est certainement pas au hasard ! Tu ne me vole rien du tout, puisque ma vie, sans toi, je n'en veux pas ! Arrête s'il te plait, Jasper, de te dénigrer, arrête !_

Mon cœur se serrait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait pour se rabaisser.

Il me serra alors contre sa poitrine, s'excusant sans cesse, comme une litanie, alors qu'il m'envoyait des vagues de bien-être.

_- Je t'aime Jacob. Je ne te mérite pas, c'est tellement évident. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé…_

Je l'entrainais dans une étreinte plus forte que la précédente, profitant de lui au maximum. J'avais décidé d'accepter mes sentiments, notre relation, et ne pouvait m'empêcher de vouloir profiter au maximum de chaque instant passé à ses côtés.

Au bout d'un moment à ses côtés, je m'étais pratiquement endormi quand il se redressa d'un bond.

_- Il y a un loup dans la maison !_

Je le regardais, inquiet...

_- C'est… merde, pas possible… Il doit y avoir une bonne raison, c'est pas possible, c'est censé être rare… _

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

_- Viens !_

Je le suivis, curieux, alors qu'il m'emmenait vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivé en bas, je m'immobilisais. Une vampire que je ne connaissais pas – probablement la fameuse Bree- était dans les bras de….

_- Paul !?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! Donc non, ce n'est pas Alice… ça aurait été trop évident, bien sûr… et puis surtout, ça se serait su avant, puisque dans le deuxième chapitre (ouhla, ça remonte ça ^^) Jasper dit à Alice 'Tu t'es vue trouver ton âme sœur […]' donc, elle l'aurait très probablement su avant que la troupe ne parte dans le sud… Pas encore tout à fait de réponse pour les Volturis, enfin à part la confirmation que Jasper ne compte pas y aller…

Une ptite review pour l'auteur qui vous fait des yeux de lutin battu? Vous savez ce qui me ferait trop plaisir ? C'est qu'on dépasse les 100 ! Vu le nombre de followers, ya même moyen de dépasser les 130 alors… Faites exploser le compteur, j'en serais ravie ! Et n'hésitez pas à proposer des choses, que ce soit pour cette fiction ou des défis, je ne dis pas que je relèverai tout, mais qui sait ;)


End file.
